


All the Emoji

by CodenameCarrot



Series: AO3 Work Skins/Tutorials [11]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: CSS, Cheat Sheets, Emoticons, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Guide, HTML, How-to, Work Formatting, emoji, this really should be a wiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of April 2016, The database that stores works on A03 does not allow emoji. <b>If you try to add an emoji it will end your story there.</b> Any words after the emoji? Poof. Gone. This is a known, if poorly advertised, issue with the archive.</p><p>There are some workarounds; you can find them in: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845"> How to Make iOS Text messages on A03</a>. But here? Here is for ALL THE EMOJI*.</p><p>10 chapters of emoji tables, each with the HTML for putting the emoji into your work and the CSS for putting it into your workskin. Copy-Paste baby. Copy-Paste. </p><p>*Does not contain the 2016 Unicode release. You'll have to come up with the code for pickle yourselves.</p><p>(Note, because this is 10 chapters of emoji tables, here is a link to the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15055576">Index Tables (chapter 1)</a> to speed up load times and reduce confusion if you have preferences set to "entire work.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index Chapter

To use this reference you will need to use a custom workskin. First, create the workskin and add the following:

> `#workskin .hide {`  
>  display: none;  
>  }  
> 

Then:

  1. Scroll down until you locate the emoji you want. The emoji are divided into the following tables: 
    * Emoticons, Faces, & Smileys
    * Hands & Body Parts
    * People & Emotions
    * Sports
    * Animal and Other Faces
    * Animals
    * Plants
    * Food & Drink
| 
    * Mystical and Religious
    * The Sun, Moon, and Stars
    * Weather
    * Time, Time, Time
    * Hearts & Romance
    * Dressing Up
    * Celebrate!
    * Awards
| 
    * Wealth
    * Places
    * Buildings
    * Furniture and Fixtures
    * Vehicles
    * Tools of ~~Destruction~~ the Trade
    * Science and Industry
    * Movies, Music, and Video Games
| 
    * Reading, Writing, and Art
    * Geometric Shapes
    * Signage
    * Control Buttons
    * Arrows
    * Computer Icons
    * Symbols: Giant & Enclosed
    * Enclosed Kana and Ideographs  
---|---|---|---  
_*"ALL THE EMOJI" does not include combined characters such as families, flags, or people with skin-tone modifiers._
  2. Click on the header link to jump to the appropriate chapter/table
  3. Check that your emoji is in general use. If a warning symbol is listed next to the unicode, this character will probably only show up for readers using Apple products and most mobile devices. It will rarely, if ever, show up in Windows.
  4. Copy the CSS into your workskin, and the HTML into your work 
ENJOY! 

* * *

## [Smileys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15055588#Table-1)

(Grinning Face ) | (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes ) | (Face With Tears Of Joy ) |  | (Smiling Face With Open Mouth ) | (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) | (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat ) |  | (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes ) | (Winking Face ) | (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) |  | (Face Savouring Delicious Food ) | (Smiling Face With Sunglasses ) | (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Face Throwing A Kiss ) | (Kissing Face ) | (Kissing Face With Smiling Eyes ) | (Kissing Face With Closed Eyes ) | (White Smiling Face ) | (Slightly Smiling Face ) | (Hugging Face ) | (Smiling Face With Halo ) | (Nerd Face ) | (Thinking Face ) | (Neutral Face ) | (Expressionless Face )  
(Face Without Mouth ) | (Face With Rolling Eyes ) | (Smirking Face ) | (Persevering Face ) | (Disappointed But Relieved Face ) | (Face With Open Mouth ) | (Zipper-Mouth Face ) | (Hushed Face ) | (Sleepy Face ) | (Tired Face ) | (Sleeping Face ) | (Relieved Face )  
(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue ) | (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye ) | (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Tightly-Closed Eyes ) | (Unamused Face ) | (Face With Cold Sweat ) | (Pensive Face ) | (Confused Face ) | (Upside-Down Face ) | (Money-Mouth Face ) | (Astonished Face ) | (Face With Medical Mask ) | (Face With Thermometer )  
(Face With Head-Bandage ) | (White Frowning Face ) | (Slightly Frowning Face ) | (Confounded Face ) | (Disappointed Face ) | (Worried Face ) | (Face With Look Of Triumph ) | (Crying Face ) | (Loudly Crying Face ) | (Frowning Face With Open Mouth ) | (Anguished Face ) | (Fearful Face )  
(Weary Face ) | (Grimacing Face ) | (Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat ) | (Face Screaming In Fear ) | (Flushed Face ) | (Dizzy Face ) | (Pouting Face ) | (Angry Face ) | (Smiling Face With Horns ) |  |  |   
  
## [Hands & Body Parts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057583#Table-2)

(Flexed Biceps ) | (White Left Pointing Backhand Index ~ Backhand Index Pointing Left) | (White Right Pointing Backhand Index ~ Backhand Index Pointing Right) |  | (White Up Pointing Index ~ Index Pointing Up) | (White Up Pointing Backhand Index ~ Backhand Index Pointing Up) | (Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ~ Middle Finger) |  | (White Down Pointing Backhand Index ~ Backhand Index Pointing Down) | (Victory Hand ) | (Raised Hand With Part Between Middle And Ring Fingers ~ Vulcan Salute) |  | (Sign Of The Horns ) | (Raised Hand With Fingers Splayed ) | (Raised Hand )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Ok Hand Sign ~ Ok Hand) | (Thumbs Up Sign ~ Thumbs Up) | (Thumbs Down Sign ~ Thumbs Down) | (Raised Fist ) | (Fisted Hand Sign ~ Oncoming Fist) | (Waving Hand Sign ~ Waving Hand) | (Clapping Hands Sign ~ Clapping Hands) | (Open Hands Sign ~ Open Hands) | (Writing Hand ) | (Ear ) | (Nose ) | (Footprints )  
(Eyes ) | (Eye ) | (Tongue ) | (Mouth ) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [People & Emotions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057583#Table-3)

(Pile Of Poo ) | (See-No-Evil Monkey ) | (Hear-No-Evil Monkey ) |  | (Speak-No-Evil Monkey ) | (Boy ) | (Girl ) |  | (Man ) | (Woman ) | (Older Man ~ Old Man) |  | (Older Woman ~ Old Woman) | (Baby ) | (Person With Blond Hair )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Police Officer ) | (Man With Gua Pi Mao ~ Man With Chinese Cap) | (Man With Turban ) | (Construction Worker ) | (Helmet With White Cross ) | (Princess ) | (Guardsman ) | (Sleuth Or Spy ~ Detective) | (Father Christmas ~ Santa Claus) | (Bride With Veil ) | (Baby Angel ) | (Person Frowning )  
(Person With Pouting Face ~ Person Pouting) | (Face With No Good Gesture ~ Gesturing No) | (Face With Ok Gesture ~ Gesturing Ok) | (Information Desk Person ) | (Happy Person Raising One Hand ~ Happy Person Raising Hand) | (Person Bowing Deeply ~ Person Bowing) | (Person Raising Both Hands In Celebration ~ Person Raising Hands) | (Person With Folded Hands ~ Folded Hands) | (Speaking Head In Silhouette ~ Speaking Head) | (Bust In Silhouette ) | (Busts In Silhouette ) | (Woman With Bunny Ears ~ Women Partying)  
(Dancer ) | (Man In Business Suit Levitating ) | (Man And Woman Holding Hands ) | (Two Men Holding Hands ) | (Two Women Holding Hands ) | (Family ) | (Sleeping Symbol ~ Zzz) | (Anger Symbol ) | (Dash Symbol ~ Dashing) | (Dizzy Symbol ~ Dizzy) | (Speech Balloon ) | (Left Speech Bubble )  
(Right Anger Bubble ) | (Thought Balloon ) | (Snowman ) | (Snowman Without Snow ) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Sports](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057583#Table-4)

(Pedestrian ) | (Runner ) | (Dancer ) |  | (Sailboat ) | (Rowboat ) | (Bath ~ Person Taking Bath) |  | (Soccer Ball ) | (Baseball ) | (Basketball And Hoop ~ Basketball) |  | (Volleyball ) | (American Football ) | (Rugby Football )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Tennis Racquet And Ball ~ Tennis) | (Billiards ) | (Bowling ) | (Cricket Bat And Ball ~ Cricket) | (Field Hockey Stick And Ball ~ Field Hockey) | (Ice Hockey Stick And Puck ) | (Table Tennis Paddle And Ball ~ Ping Pong) | (Badminton Racquet And Shuttlecock ~ Badminton) | (Flag In Hole ) | (Golfer ) | (Ice Skate ) | (Fishing Pole And Fish ~ Fishing Pole)  
(Running Shirt With Sash ~ Running Shirt) | (Ski And Ski Boot ~ Skis) | (Skier ) | (Snowboarder ) | (Surfer ) | (Horse Racing ) | (Swimmer ) | (Person With Ball ) | (Weight Lifter ) | (Bicyclist ) | (Mountain Bicyclist ~ Mountain Biker) | (Direct Hit )  
  
## [Animal & Other Faces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057604#Table-5)

(Imp ) | (Japanese Ogre ) | (Japanese Goblin ) |  | (Skull ) | (Skull And Crossbones ) | (Ghost ) |  | (Extraterrestrial Alien ) | (Alien Monster ) | (Robot Face ) |  | (Smiling Cat Face With Open Mouth ) | (Grinning Cat Face With Smiling Eyes ) | (Cat Face With Tears Of Joy )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Smiling Cat Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) | (Cat Face With Wry Smile ) | (Kissing Cat Face With Closed Eyes ) | (Weary Cat Face ) | (Crying Cat Face ) | (Pouting Cat Face ) | (Baby Angel ) | (Monkey Face ) | (Dog Face ) | (Wolf Face ) | (Cat Face ) | (Lion Face )  
(Tiger Face ) | (Horse Face ) | (Unicorn Face ) | (Cow Face ) | (Pig Face ) | (Pig Nose ) | (Mouse Face ) | (Hamster Face ) | (Rabbit Face ) | (Bear Face ) | (Panda Face ) | (Frog Face )  
(Dragon Face ) | (Spouting Whale ) | (Moyai ~ Moai) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Animals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057604#Table-6)

(Monkey ) | (Dog ) | (Poodle ) |  | (Cat ) | (Tiger ) | (Leopard ) |  | (Horse ) | (Ox ) | (Water Buffalo ) |  | (Cow ) | (Pig ) | (Boar )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Ram ) | (Sheep ) | (Goat ) | (Dromedary Camel ~ Camel) | (Bactrian Camel ~ Two-Hump Camel) | (Elephant ) | (Mouse ) | (Rat ) | (Rabbit ) | (Chipmunk ) | (Koala ) | (Paw Prints )  
(Turkey ) | (Chicken ) | (Rooster ) | (Hatching Chick ) | (Baby Chick ) | (Front-Facing Baby Chick ) | (Bird ) | (Penguin ) | (Dove Of Peace ~ Dove) | (Crocodile ) | (Turtle ) | (Snake )  
(Dragon ) | (Whale ) | (Dolphin ) | (Fish ) | (Tropical Fish ) | (Blowfish ) | (Octopus ) | (Spiral Shell ) | (Crab ) | (Snail ) | (Bug ) | (Ant )  
(Honeybee ) | (Lady Beetle ) | (Spider ) | (Spider Web ) | (Scorpion ) |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Plants](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057661#Table-7)

| (Cherry Blossom ) | (Rosette ) |  | (Rose ) | (Hibiscus ) | (Sunflower ) |  | (Blossom ) | (Tulip ) | (Seedling ) |  | (Evergreen Tree ~ Evergreen) | (Deciduous Tree ) | (Palm Tree )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Cactus ) | (Ear Of Rice ~ Sheaf Of Rice) | (Herb ) | (Shamrock ) | (Four Leaf Clover ) | (Maple Leaf ) | (Fallen Leaf ) | (Leaf Fluttering In Wind ) | (Droplet ) |  |  |   
  
##  [Food & Drink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057661#Table-8)

(Grapes ) | (Melon ) | (Watermelon ) |  | (Tangerine ) | (Lemon ) | (Banana ) |  | (Pineapple ) | (Red Apple ) | (Green Apple ) |  | (Pear ) | (Peach ) | (Cherries )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Strawberry ) | (Tomato ) | (Aubergine ~ Eggplant) | (Ear Of Maize ~ Ear Of Corn) | (Hot Pepper ) | (Mushroom ) | (Chestnut ) | (Bread ) | (Cheese Wedge ) | (Meat On Bone ) | (Poultry Leg ) | (Hamburger )  
(French Fries ) | (Slice Of Pizza ~ Pizza) | (Hot Dog ) | (Taco ) | (Burrito ) | (Cooking ) | (Pot Of Food ) | (Popcorn ) | (Bento Box ) | (Rice Cracker ) | (Rice Ball ) | (Cooked Rice )  
(Curry And Rice ~ Curry Rice) | (Steaming Bowl ) | (Spaghetti ) | (Roasted Sweet Potato ) | (Oden ) | (Sushi ) | (Fried Shrimp ) | (Fish Cake With Swirl Design ~ Fish Cake With Swirl) | (Dango ) | (Soft Ice Cream ) | (Shaved Ice ) | (Ice Cream )  
(Doughnut ) | (Cookie ) | (Shortcake ) | (Chocolate Bar ) | (Candy ) | (Lollipop ) | (Custard ) | (Honey Pot ) | (Baby Bottle ) | (Hot Beverage ) | (Teacup Without Handle ) | (Sake Bottle And Cup ~ Sake)  
(Bottle With Popping Cork ) | (Wine Glass ) | (Cocktail Glass ) | (Tropical Drink ) | (Beer Mug ) | (Clinking Beer Mugs ) | (Fork And Knife With Plate ) | (Fork And Knife ) | (Hocho ~ Kitchen Knife) |  |  |   
  
## [Mystical & Religeous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057700#Table-9)

(Prayer Beads ) | (Mosque ) | (Synagogue ) |  | (Shinto Shrine ) | (Kaaba ) | (Crystal Ball ) |  | (Place Of Worship ) | (Om Symbol ~ Om) | (Star Of David ) |  | (Wheel Of Dharma ) | (Yin Yang ) | (Latin Cross )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Orthodox Cross ) | (Star And Crescent ) | (Peace Symbol ) | (Menorah With Nine Branches ~ Menorah) | (Six Pointed Star With Middle Dot ~ Dotted Six-Pointed Star) | (Aries ) | (Taurus ) | (Gemini ) | (Cancer ) | (Leo ) | (Virgo ) | (Libra )  
(Scorpius ) | (Sagittarius ) | (Capricorn ) | (Aquarius ) | (Pisces ) | (Ophiuchus ) |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [The Sun, Moon, and Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057700#Table-10)

(Dizzy Symbol ~ Dizzy) | (Milky Way ) | (Rocket ) |  | (Satellite ) | (New Moon Symbol ~ New Moon) | (Waxing Crescent Moon Symbol ~ Waxing Crescent Moon) |  | (First Quarter Moon Symbol ~ First Quarter Moon) | (Waxing Gibbous Moon Symbol ~ Waxing Gibbous Moon) | (Full Moon Symbol ~ Full Moon) |  | (Waning Gibbous Moon Symbol ~ Waning Gibbous Moon) | (Last Quarter Moon Symbol ~ Last Quarter Moon) | (Waning Crescent Moon Symbol ~ Waning Crescent Moon)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Crescent Moon ) | (New Moon With Face ~ New Moon Face) | (First Quarter Moon With Face ) | (Last Quarter Moon With Face ) | (Black Sun With Rays ~ Sun) | (Full Moon With Face ) | (Sun With Face ) | (White Medium Star ) | (Glowing Star ) | (Shooting Star ) | (Comet ) | (Sparkles )  
(Eight Spoked Asterisk ~ Eight-Spoked Asterisk) | (Eight Pointed Black Star ~ Eight-Pointed Star) | (Sparkle ) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Weather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057700#Table-11)

(Foggy ) | (Cloud ) | (Sun Behind Cloud ) |  | (Thunder Cloud And Rain ~ Cloud With Lightning And Rain) | (White Sun With Small Cloud ~ Sun Behind Small Cloud) | (White Sun Behind Cloud ~ Sun Behind Large Cloud) |  | (White Sun Behind Cloud With Rain ~ Sun Behind Cloud With Rain) | (Cloud With Rain ) | (Cloud With Snow ) |  | (Cloud With Lightning ) | (Cloud With Tornado ~ Tornado) | (Fog )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Wind Blowing Face ~ Wind Face) | (Cyclone ) | (Closed Umbrella ) | (Umbrella ) | (Umbrella With Rain Drops ) | (Umbrella On Ground ) | (Snowflake ) | (Snowman ) | (Snowman Without Snow ) |  |  |   
  
## [Time, Time, Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057700#Table-12)

(Hourglass ) | (Hourglass With Flowing Sand ) | (Watch ) |  | (Alarm Clock ) | (Stopwatch ) | (Timer Clock ) |  | (Mantelpiece Clock ) | (Clock Face Twelve Oclock ~ Twelve O’Clock) | (Clock Face Twelve-Thirty ~ Twelve-Thirty) |  | (Clock Face One Oclock ~ One O’Clock) | (Clock Face One-Thirty ~ One-Thirty) | (Clock Face Two Oclock ~ Two O’Clock)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Clock Face Two-Thirty ~ Two-Thirty) | (Clock Face Three Oclock ~ Three O’Clock) | (Clock Face Three-Thirty ~ Three-Thirty) | (Clock Face Four Oclock ~ Four O’Clock) | (Clock Face Four-Thirty ~ Four-Thirty) | (Clock Face Five Oclock ~ Five O’Clock) | (Clock Face Five-Thirty ~ Five-Thirty) | (Clock Face Six Oclock ~ Six O’Clock) | (Clock Face Six-Thirty ~ Six-Thirty) | (Clock Face Seven Oclock ~ Seven O’Clock) | (Clock Face Seven-Thirty ~ Seven-Thirty) | (Clock Face Eight Oclock ~ Eight O’Clock)  
(Clock Face Eight-Thirty ~ Eight-Thirty) | (Clock Face Nine Oclock ~ Nine O’Clock) | (Clock Face Nine-Thirty ~ Nine-Thirty) | (Clock Face Ten Oclock ~ Ten O’Clock) | (Clock Face Ten-Thirty ~ Ten-Thirty) | (Clock Face Eleven Oclock ~ Eleven O’Clock) | (Clock Face Eleven-Thirty ~ Eleven-Thirty) |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Hearts & Romance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057751#Table-13)

(Kiss ) | (Couple With Heart ) | (Kiss Mark ) |  | (Heart With Arrow ) | (Heavy Black Heart ~ Red Heart) | (Beating Heart ) |  | (Broken Heart ) | (Two Hearts ) | (Sparkling Heart ) |  | (Growing Heart ) | (Blue Heart ) | (Green Heart )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Yellow Heart ) | (Purple Heart ) | (Heart With Ribbon ) | (Revolving Hearts ) | (Heart Decoration ) | (Heavy Heart Exclamation Mark Ornament ) | (Love Letter ) | (Bouquet ) | (Wedding ) | (Black Heart Suit ~ Heart Suit) |  |   
  
## [Dressing Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057751#Table-14)

(Face Massage ) | (Haircut ) | (Nail Polish ) |  | (Eyeglasses ~ Glasses) | (Dark Sunglasses ~ Sunglasses) | (Necktie ) |  | (T-Shirt ) | (Jeans ) | (Dress ) |  | (Kimono ) | (Bikini ) | (Womans Clothes ~ Woman’S Clothes)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Purse ) | (Handbag ) | (Pouch ) | (Shopping Bags ) | (School Satchel ~ School Backpack) | (Mans Shoe ~ Man’S Shoe) | (Athletic Shoe ~ Running Shoe) | (High-Heeled Shoe ) | (Womans Sandal ~ Woman’S Sandal) | (Womans Boots ~ Woman’S Boot) | (Crown ) | (Womans Hat ~ Woman’S Hat)  
(Top Hat ) | (Prayer Beads ) | (Lipstick ) | (Barber Pole ) | (Reminder Ribbon ) | (Briefcase ) |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Celebrate!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057751#Table-15)

(Father Christmas ~ Santa Claus) | (Graduation Cap ) | (Birthday Cake ) |  | (Carousel Horse ) | (Ferris Wheel ) | (Roller Coaster ) |  | (Circus Tent ) | (Jack-O-Lantern ) | (Christmas Tree ) |  | (Fireworks ) | (Firework Sparkler ~ Sparkler) | (Balloon )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Party Popper ) | (Confetti Ball ) | (Tanabata Tree ) | (Pine Decoration ) | (Japanese Dolls ) | (Carp Streamer ) | (Wind Chime ) | (Moon Viewing Ceremony ~ Moon Ceremony) | (Ribbon ) | (Wrapped Present ) | (Package ) | (Waving White Flag )  
(Waving Black Flag ) | (Crossed Flags ) | (Cinema ) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Awards](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057751#Table-16)

(White Flower ) | (Military Medal ) | (Trophy ) |  | (Sports Medal ) | (Chequered Flag ) | (Hundred Points Symbol ~ Hundred Points) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
##  Wealth

(Ring ) | (Gem Stone ) | (Money Bag ) |  | (Banknote With Yen Sign ~ Yen Banknote) | (Banknote With Dollar Sign ~ Dollar Banknote) | (Banknote With Euro Sign ~ Euro Banknote) |  | (Banknote With Pound Sign ~ Pound Banknote) | (Money With Wings ) | (Credit Card ) |  | (Chart With Upwards Trend And Yen Sign ~ Chart Increasing With Yen) | (Currency Exchange ) | (Heavy Dollar Sign )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
## [Places](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057778#Table-18)

(Earth Globe Europe-Africa ~ Globe Showing Europe-Africa) | (Earth Globe Americas ~ Globe Showing Americas) | (Earth Globe Asia-Australia ~ Globe Showing Asia-Australia) |  | (Globe With Meridians ) | (World Map ) | (Silhouette Of Japan ~ Map Of Japan) |  | (Snow Capped Mountain ~ Snow-Capped Mountain) | (Mountain ) | (Volcano ) |  | (Mount Fuji ) | (Camping ) | (Beach With Umbrella )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Desert ) | (Desert Island ) | (National Park ) | (Stadium ) | (Building Construction ) | (House Buildings ) | (Cityscape ) | (Tokyo Tower ) | (Statue Of Liberty ) | (Fountain ) | (Night With Stars ) | (Sunrise Over Mountains )  
(Sunrise ) | (Cityscape At Dusk ) | (Sunset Over Buildings ~ Sunset) | (Bridge At Night ) | (Motorway ) | (Railway Track ) | (Rainbow ) | (Water Wave ) |  |  |  |   
  
## [Buildings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057778#Table-19)

(Classical Building ) | (Derelict House Building ) | (House Building ) |  | (House With Garden ) | (Office Building ) | (Japanese Post Office ) |  | (European Post Office ~ Post Office) | (Hospital ) | (Bank ) |  | (Hotel ) | (Love Hotel ) | (Convenience Store )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(School ) | (Department Store ) | (Factory ) | (Japanese Castle ) | (European Castle ~ Castle) | (Church ) | (Mosque ) | (Synagogue ) | (Shinto Shrine ) | (Kaaba ) | (Tent ) | (Izakaya Lantern ~ Red Paper Lantern)  
(Automated Teller Machine ~ Atm Sign) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Furniture and Fixtures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057778#Table-20)

(Bellhop Bell ) | (Door ) | (Sleeping Accommodation ~ Person In Bed) |  | (Bed ) | (Couch And Lamp ) | (Toilet ) |  | (Shower ) | (Bath ~ Person Taking Bath) | (Bathtub ) |  | (Black Telephone ~ Telephone) | (File Cabinet ) | (Wastebasket )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
## [Vehicles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057778#Table-21)

(Steam Locomotive ~ Locomotive) | (Railway Car ) | (High-Speed Train ) |  | (High-Speed Train With Bullet Nose ) | (Train ) | (Metro ) |  | (Light Rail ) | (Station ) | (Tram ) |  | (Monorail ) | (Mountain Railway ) | (Tram Car )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Bus ) | (Oncoming Bus ) | (Trolleybus ) | (Bus Stop ) | (Minibus ) | (Ambulance ) | (Fire Engine ) | (Police Car ) | (Oncoming Police Car ) | (Taxi ) | (Oncoming Taxi ) | (Automobile )  
(Oncoming Automobile ) | (Recreational Vehicle ) | (Delivery Truck ) | (Articulated Lorry ) | (Tractor ) | (Bicycle ) | (Rowboat ) | (Speedboat ) | (Passenger Ship ) | (Ferry ) | (Motor Boat ) | (Ship )  
(Airplane ) | (Small Airplane ) | (Airplane Departure ) | (Airplane Arriving ~ Airplane Arrival) | (Helicopter ) | (Suspension Railway ) | (Mountain Cableway ) | (Aerial Tramway ) | (Rocket ) | (Satellite ) | (Racing Car ) | (Racing Motorcycle ~ Motorcycle)  
  
## [Tools of ~~Destruction~~ the Trade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057844#Table-22)

(Bomb ) | (Collision Symbol ~ Collision) | (Hocho ~ Kitchen Knife) |  | (Slot Machine ) | (Fire ) | (Game Die ) |  | (Playing Card Black Joker ~ Joker) | (Mahjong Tile Red Dragon ~ Mahjong Red Dragon) | (Flower Playing Cards ) |  | (Black Scissors ~ Scissors) | (Lock ) | (Dagger Knife ~ Dagger)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Crossed Swords ) | (Pistol ) | (Bow And Arrow ) | (Shield ) | (Chains ) | (Syringe ) | (Pill ) | (Coffin ) | (Funeral Urn ) | (Oil Drum ) | (Warning Sign ~ Warning) | (Radioactive Sign ~ Radioactive)  
(Biohazard Sign ~ Biohazard) | (Atom Symbol ) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Science and Industry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057844#Table-23)

(Hole ) | (Thermometer ) | (High Voltage Sign ~ High Voltage) |  | (Battery ) | (Electric Plug ) | (Personal Computer ~ Laptop Computer) |  | (Left-Pointing Magnifying Glass ) | (Right-Pointing Magnifying Glass ) | (Microscope ) |  | (Telescope ) | (Satellite Antenna ) | (Candle )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Electric Light Bulb ~ Light Bulb) | (Electric Torch ~ Flashlight) | (File Folder ) | (Open File Folder ) | (Chart With Upwards Trend ~ Chart Increasing) | (Chart With Downwards Trend ~ Chart Decreasing) | (Bar Chart ) | (Clipboard ) | (Pushpin ) | (Round Pushpin ) | (Paperclip ) | (Linked Paperclips )  
(Straight Ruler ) | (Triangular Ruler ) | (Key ) | (Old Key ) | (Hammer ) | (Pick ) | (Hammer And Pick ) | (Hammer And Wrench ) | (Wrench ) | (Nut And Bolt ) | (Gear ) | (Compression )  
(Alembic ) | (Scales ~ Balance Scale) | (Chains ) | (Part Alternation Mark ) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Movies, Music, and Video Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057844#Table-24)

(Performing Arts ) | (Slot Machine ) | (Admission Tickets ) |  | (Ticket ) | (Video Game ) | (Joystick ) |  | (Game Die ) | (Playing Card Black Joker ~ Joker) | (Mahjong Tile Red Dragon ~ Mahjong Red Dragon) |  | (Flower Playing Cards ) | (Postal Horn ) | (Bell )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Musical Score ) | (Musical Note ) | (Multiple Musical Notes ~ Musical Notes) | (Studio Microphone ) | (Level Slider ) | (Control Knobs ) | (Microphone ) | (Headphone ) | (Radio ) | (Saxophone ) | (Guitar ) | (Musical Keyboard )  
(Trumpet ) | (Violin ) | (Movie Camera ) | (Film Frames ) | (Film Projector ) | (Clapper Board ) | (Television ) | (Camera ) | (Camera With Flash ) | (Video Camera ) | (Videocassette ) | (Part Alternation Mark )  
  
## [Reading, Writing, and Art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057844#Table-25)

(Frame With Picture ) | (Artist Palette ) | (Notebook With Decorative Cover ) |  | (Closed Book ) | (Open Book ) | (Green Book ) |  | (Blue Book ) | (Orange Book ) | (Books ) |  | (Notebook ) | (Ledger ) | (Page With Curl )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Scroll ) | (Page Facing Up ) | (Newspaper ) | (Rolled-Up Newspaper ) | (Bookmark Tabs ) | (Bookmark ) | (Label ) | (Envelope ) | (Pencil ) | (Black Nib ) | (Lower Left Fountain Pen ~ Fountain Pen) | (Lower Left Ballpoint Pen ~ Pen)  
(Lower Left Paintbrush ~ Paintbrush) | (Lower Left Crayon ~ Crayon) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Geometric Shapes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057871#Table-26)

(Black Spade Suit ~ Spade Suit) | (Black Heart Suit ~ Heart Suit) | (Black Diamond Suit ~ Diamond Suit) |  | (Black Club Suit ~ Club Suit) | (Fleur-De-Lis ) | (Trident Emblem ) |  | (Heavy Large Circle ) | (Wavy Dash ) | (Black Right-Pointing Triangle ~ Play Button) |  | (Black Left-Pointing Triangle ~ Reverse Button) | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ~ Up Button) | (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ~ Down Button)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Black Small Square ) | (White Small Square ) | (White Medium Square ) | (Black Medium Square ) | (White Medium Small Square ~ White Medium-Small Square) | (Black Medium Small Square ~ Black Medium-Small Square) | (Black Large Square ) | (White Large Square ) | (Large Orange Diamond ) | (Large Blue Diamond ) | (Small Orange Diamond ) | (Small Blue Diamond )  
(Up-Pointing Red Triangle ~ Red Triangle Pointed Up) | (Down-Pointing Red Triangle ~ Red Triangle Pointed Down) | (Diamond Shape With A Dot Inside ~ Diamond With A Dot) | (Radio Button ) | (Black Square Button ) | (White Square Button ) | (Medium White Circle ~ White Circle) | (Medium Black Circle ~ Black Circle) | (Large Red Circle ~ Red Circle) | (Large Blue Circle ~ Blue Circle) |  |   
  
## [Signage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057871#Table-27)

(Pedestrian ) | (Tent ) | (Hot Springs ) |  | (Fuel Pump ) | (Police Cars Revolving Light ~ Police Car’S Light) | (Horizontal Traffic Light ) |  | (Vertical Traffic Light ) | (Construction Sign ~ Construction) | (Anchor ) |  | (Seat ) | (Door ) | (Black Telephone ~ Telephone)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Telephone Receiver ) | (Triangular Flag On Post ~ Triangular Flag) | (Smoking Symbol ~ Smoking) | (Put Litter In Its Place Symbol ~ Litter In Bin Sign) | (Potable Water Symbol ~ Potable Water) | (Wheelchair Symbol ~ Wheelchair) | (Mens Symbol ~ Men’S Room) | (Womens Symbol ~ Women’S Room) | (Restroom ) | (Baby Symbol ) | (Water Closet ) | (Passport Control )  
(Customs ) | (Baggage Claim ) | (Left Luggage ) | (Warning Sign ~ Warning) | (Children Crossing ) | (No Entry ) | (No Entry Sign ~ Prohibited) | (No Bicycles ) | (No Smoking Symbol ~ No Smoking) | (Do Not Litter Symbol ~ No Littering) | (Non-Potable Water Symbol ~ Non-Potable Water) | (No Pedestrians )  
(Radioactive Sign ~ Radioactive) | (Biohazard Sign ~ Biohazard) | (Atom Symbol ) | (Black Universal Recycling Symbol ~ Recycling Symbol) | (Japanese Symbol For Beginner ) | (Information Source ) |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Control Buttons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057871#Table-28)

(Anticlockwise Downwards And Upwards Open Circle Arrows ~ Anticlockwise Arrows Button) | (Twisted Rightwards Arrows ~ Shuffle Tracks Button) | (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ~ Repeat Button) |  | (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows With Circled One Overlay ~ Repeat Single Button) | (Black Right-Pointing Double Triangle ~ Fast-Forword Button) | (Black Right-Pointing Double Triangle With Vertical Bar ~ Next Track Button) |  | (Black Right-Pointing Triangle With Double Vertical Bar ~ Play Or Pause Button) | (Black Left-Pointing Double Triangle ~ Fast Reverse Button) | (Black Left-Pointing Double Triangle With Vertical Bar ~ Last Track Button) |  | (Black Up-Pointing Double Triangle ~ Fast Up Button) | (Black Down-Pointing Double Triangle ~ Fast Down Button) | (Double Vertical Bar ~ Pause Button)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Black Square For Stop ~ Stop Button) | (Black Circle For Record ~ Record Button) | (Eject Symbol ~ Eject Button) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Arrows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057871#Table-29)

(Upwards Black Arrow ~ Up Arrow) | (North East Arrow ~ Up-Right Arrow) | (Black Rightwards Arrow ~ Right Arrow) |  | (South East Arrow ~ Down-Right Arrow) | (Downwards Black Arrow ~ Down Arrow) | (South West Arrow ~ Down-Left Arrow) |  | (Leftwards Black Arrow ~ Left Arrow) | (North West Arrow ~ Up-Left Arrow) | (Up Down Arrow ~ Up-Down Arrow) |  | (Left Right Arrow ~ Left-Right Arrow) | (Leftwards Arrow With Hook ~ Right Arrow Curving Left) | (Rightwards Arrow With Hook ~ Left Arrow Curving Right)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Arrow Pointing Rightwards Then Curving Upwards ~ Right Arrow Curving Up) | (Arrow Pointing Rightwards Then Curving Downwards ~ Right Arrow Curving Down) | (Clockwise Downwards And Upwards Open Circle Arrows ~ Clockwise Vertical Arrows) | (Back With Leftwards Arrow Above ~ Back Arrow) | (End With Leftwards Arrow Above ~ End Arrow) | (On With Exclamation Mark With Left Right Arrow Above ~ On! Arrow) | (Soon With Rightwards Arrow Above ~ Soon Arrow) | (Top With Upwards Arrow Above ~ Top Arrow) | (Black Universal Recycling Symbol ~ Recycling Symbol) |  |  |   
  
## [Computer Icons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057949#Table-30)

(Speaker With Cancellation Stroke ~ Speaker Off) | (Speaker ) | (Speaker With One Sound Wave ~ Speaker On) |  | (Speaker With Three Sound Waves ~ Speaker Loud) | (Public Address Loudspeaker ~ Loudspeaker) | (Cheering Megaphone ~ Megaphone) |  | (Bell With Cancellation Stroke ~ Bell With Slash) | (Mobile Phone ) | (Mobile Phone With Rightwards Arrow At Left ~ Mobile Phone With Arrow) |  | (Pager ) | (Fax Machine ) | (Desktop Computer )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Printer ) | (Keyboard ) | (Three Button Mouse ~ Computer Mouse) | (Trackball ) | (Minidisc ) | (Floppy Disk ) | (Optical Disc ) | (Dvd ) | (E-Mail Symbol ~ E-Mail) | (Incoming Envelope ) | (Envelope With Downwards Arrow Above ~ Envelope With Arrow) | (Outbox Tray )  
(Inbox Tray ) | (Closed Mailbox With Raised Flag ) | (Closed Mailbox With Lowered Flag ) | (Open Mailbox With Raised Flag ) | (Open Mailbox With Lowered Flag ) | (Postbox ) | (Ballot Box With Ballot ) | (Memo ) | (Card Index Dividers ) | (Calendar ) | (Tear-Off Calendar ) | (Spiral Note Pad ~ Spiral Notepad)  
(Spiral Calendar Pad ~ Spiral Calendar) | (Card Index ) | (Card File Box ) | (Lock ) | (Open Lock ) | (Lock With Ink Pen ~ Lock With Pen) | (Closed Lock With Key ) | (Key ) | (Link Symbol ~ Link) | (Name Badge ) | (Low Brightness Symbol ~ Dim Button) | (High Brightness Symbol ~ Bright Button)  
(Antenna With Bars ~ Antenna Bars) | (No Mobile Phones ) | (Vibration Mode ) | (Mobile Phone Off ) | (Input Symbol For Latin Capital Letters ~ Input Latin Uppercase) | (Input Symbol For Latin Small Letters ~ Input Latin Lowercase) | (Input Symbol For Numbers ~ Input Numbers) | (Input Symbol For Symbols ~ Input Symbols) | (Input Symbol For Latin Letters ~ Input Latin Letters) |  |  |   
  
## [Symbols: Giant & Enclosed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057949#Table-31)

(White Heavy Check Mark ) | (Ballot Box With Check ) | (Heavy Check Mark ) |  | (Heavy Multiplication X ) | (Cross Mark ) | (Negative Squared Cross Mark ~ Cross Mark Button) |  | (Heavy Plus Sign ) | (Heavy Minus Sign ) | (Heavy Division Sign ) |  | (Curly Loop ) | (Double Curly Loop ) | (Double Exclamation Mark )  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Exclamation Question Mark ) | (Black Question Mark Ornament ~ Question Mark) | (White Question Mark Ornament ~ White Question Mark) | (White Exclamation Mark Ornament ~ White Exclamation Mark) | (Heavy Exclamation Mark Symbol ~ Exclamation Mark) | (Copyright Sign ~ Copyright) | (Registered Sign ~ Registered) | (Trade Mark Sign ~ Trade Mark) | (No One Under Eighteen Symbol ~ No One Under Eighteen) | (Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter A ~ A Button) | (Negative Squared Ab ~ Ab Button) | (Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter B ~ B Button)  
(Squared Cl ) | (Squared Cool ) | (Squared Free ) | (Squared Id ) | (Circled Latin Capital Letter M ~ Circled Letter M) | (Squared New ) | (Squared Ng ) | (Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter O ~ O Button) | (Squared Ok ) | (Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter P ~ P Button) | (Squared Sos ) | (Squared Up With Exclamation Mark ~ Up! Button)  
(Squared Vs ) |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |  |   
  
## [Kana and Ideographs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324/chapters/15057949#Table-32)

(Squared Katakana Koko ) | (Squared Katakana Sa ) | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6708 ~ Squared Moon Ideograph) |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6709 ~ Squared Exist Ideograph) | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6307 ~ Squared Finger Ideograph) | (Circled Ideograph Advantage ~ Circled Advantage Ideograph) |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-5272 ~ Squared Divide Ideograph) | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7121 ~ Squared Negation Ideograph) | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7981 ~ Squared Prohibit Ideograph) |  | (Circled Ideograph Accept ~ Circled Accept Ideograph) | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7533 ~ Squared Apply Ideograph) | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-5408 ~ Squared Together Ideograph)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7A7A ~ Squared Empty Ideograph) | (Circled Ideograph Congratulation ~ Circled Congratulate Ideograph) | (Circled Ideograph Secret ~ Circled Secret Ideograph) | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-55B6 ~ Squared Operating Ideograph) | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6E80 ~ Squared Fullness Ideograph) |  |  |  |  |  |  |   




	2. Emoticons (Table 1)

### Emoticons, Faces, & Smileys

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F600 | ⚠ | (Grinning Face ) | Grinning Face   
  
face, grin, person | .x1F600:before {  
   content: "\1F600";  
} | <span class="x1F600"><span class="hide">(Grinning Face )</span></span>  
U+1F601 |  | (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes ) | Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes   
  
eye, face, grin, person, smile | .x1F601:before {  
   content: "\1F601";  
} | <span class="x1F601"><span class="hide">(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F602 |  | (Face With Tears Of Joy ) | Face With Tears Of Joy   
  
face, joy, laugh, person, tear | .x1F602:before {  
   content: "\1F602";  
} | <span class="x1F602"><span class="hide">(Face With Tears Of Joy )</span></span>  
U+1F603 |  | (Smiling Face With Open Mouth ) | Smiling Face With Open Mouth   
  
face, mouth, open, person, smile | .x1F603:before {  
   content: "\1F603";  
} | <span class="x1F603"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Open Mouth )</span></span>  
U+1F604 |  | (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes ) | Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes   
  
eye, face, mouth, open, person, smile | .x1F604:before {  
   content: "\1F604";  
} | <span class="x1F604"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F605 |  | (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat ) | Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat   
  
cold, face, open, person, smile, sweat | .x1F605:before {  
   content: "\1F605";  
} | <span class="x1F605"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )</span></span>  
U+1F606 |  | (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes ) | Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes   
  
face, laugh, mouth, open, person, satisfied, smile | .x1F606:before {  
   content: "\1F606";  
} | <span class="x1F606"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F609 |  | (Winking Face ) | Winking Face   
  
face, person, wink | .x1F609:before {  
   content: "\1F609";  
} | <span class="x1F609"><span class="hide">(Winking Face )</span></span>  
U+1F60A |  | (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) | Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes   
  
blush, eye, face, person, smile | .x1F60A:before {  
   content: "\1F60A";  
} | <span class="x1F60A"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F60B |  | (Face Savouring Delicious Food ) | Face Savouring Delicious Food   
  
delicious, face, food, person, savouring, smile, um, yum | .x1F60B:before {  
   content: "\1F60B";  
} | <span class="x1F60B"><span class="hide">(Face Savouring Delicious Food )</span></span>  
U+1F60E |  | (Smiling Face With Sunglasses ) | Smiling Face With Sunglasses   
  
bright, cool, eye, eyewear, face, glasses, person, smile, sun, sunglasses, weather | .x1F60E:before {  
   content: "\1F60E";  
} | <span class="x1F60E"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Sunglasses )</span></span>  
U+1F60D |  | (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) | Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes   
  
eye, face, heart, love, person, smile | .x1F60D:before {  
   content: "\1F60D";  
} | <span class="x1F60D"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F618 |  | (Face Throwing A Kiss ) | Face Throwing A Kiss   
  
face, heart, kiss, person | .x1F618:before {  
   content: "\1F618";  
} | <span class="x1F618"><span class="hide">(Face Throwing A Kiss )</span></span>  
U+1F617 | ⚠ | (Kissing Face ) | Kissing Face   
  
face, kiss, person | .x1F617:before {  
   content: "\1F617";  
} | <span class="x1F617"><span class="hide">(Kissing Face )</span></span>  
U+1F619 | ⚠ | (Kissing Face With Smiling Eyes ) | Kissing Face With Smiling Eyes   
  
eye, face, kiss, person, smile | .x1F619:before {  
   content: "\1F619";  
} | <span class="x1F619"><span class="hide">(Kissing Face With Smiling Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F61A |  | (Kissing Face With Closed Eyes ) | Kissing Face With Closed Eyes   
  
closed, eye, face, kiss, person | .x1F61A:before {  
   content: "\1F61A";  
} | <span class="x1F61A"><span class="hide">(Kissing Face With Closed Eyes )</span></span>  
U+263A |  | (White Smiling Face ) | White Smiling Face   
  
face, outlined, person, relaxed, smile | .x263A:before {  
   content: "\263A";  
} | <span class="x263A"><span class="hide">(White Smiling Face )</span></span>  
U+1F642 | ⚠ | (Slightly Smiling Face ) | Slightly Smiling Face   
  
face, person, smile | .x1F642:before {  
   content: "\1F642";  
} | <span class="x1F642"><span class="hide">(Slightly Smiling Face )</span></span>  
U+1F917 | ⚠ | (Hugging Face ) | Hugging Face   
  
face, hug, hugging, person | .x1F917:before {  
   content: "\1F917";  
} | <span class="x1F917"><span class="hide">(Hugging Face )</span></span>  
U+1F607 |  | (Smiling Face With Halo ) | Smiling Face With Halo   
  
angel, face, fairy tale, fantasy, halo, innocent, person, smile | .x1F607:before {  
   content: "\1F607";  
} | <span class="x1F607"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Halo )</span></span>  
U+1F913 | ⚠ | (Nerd Face ) | Nerd Face   
  
face, geek, nerd, person | .x1F913:before {  
   content: "\1F913";  
} | <span class="x1F913"><span class="hide">(Nerd Face )</span></span>  
U+1F914 | ⚠ | (Thinking Face ) | Thinking Face   
  
face, person, thinking | .x1F914:before {  
   content: "\1F914";  
} | <span class="x1F914"><span class="hide">(Thinking Face )</span></span>  
U+1F610 |  | (Neutral Face ) | Neutral Face   
  
deadpan, face, neutral, person | .x1F610:before {  
   content: "\1F610";  
} | <span class="x1F610"><span class="hide">(Neutral Face )</span></span>  
U+1F611 | ⚠ | (Expressionless Face ) | Expressionless Face   
  
expressionless, face, inexpressive, person, unexpressive | .x1F611:before {  
   content: "\1F611";  
} | <span class="x1F611"><span class="hide">(Expressionless Face )</span></span>  
U+1F636 |  | (Face Without Mouth ) | Face Without Mouth   
  
face, mouth, person, quiet, silent | .x1F636:before {  
   content: "\1F636";  
} | <span class="x1F636"><span class="hide">(Face Without Mouth )</span></span>  
U+1F644 | ⚠ | (Face With Rolling Eyes ) | Face With Rolling Eyes   
  
eyes, face, person, rolling | .x1F644:before {  
   content: "\1F644";  
} | <span class="x1F644"><span class="hide">(Face With Rolling Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F60F |  | (Smirking Face ) | Smirking Face   
  
face, person, smirk | .x1F60F:before {  
   content: "\1F60F";  
} | <span class="x1F60F"><span class="hide">(Smirking Face )</span></span>  
U+1F623 |  | (Persevering Face ) | Persevering Face   
  
face, persevere, person | .x1F623:before {  
   content: "\1F623";  
} | <span class="x1F623"><span class="hide">(Persevering Face )</span></span>  
U+1F625 |  | (Disappointed But Relieved Face ) | Disappointed But Relieved Face   
  
disappointed, face, person, relieved, whew | .x1F625:before {  
   content: "\1F625";  
} | <span class="x1F625"><span class="hide">(Disappointed But Relieved Face )</span></span>  
U+1F62E | ⚠ | (Face With Open Mouth ) | Face With Open Mouth   
  
face, mouth, open, person, sympathy | .x1F62E:before {  
   content: "\1F62E";  
} | <span class="x1F62E"><span class="hide">(Face With Open Mouth )</span></span>  
U+1F910 | ⚠ | (Zipper-Mouth Face ) | Zipper-Mouth Face   
  
face, mouth, person, zipper | .x1F910:before {  
   content: "\1F910";  
} | <span class="x1F910"><span class="hide">(Zipper-Mouth Face )</span></span>  
U+1F62F | ⚠ | (Hushed Face ) | Hushed Face   
  
face, hushed, person, stunned, surprised | .x1F62F:before {  
   content: "\1F62F";  
} | <span class="x1F62F"><span class="hide">(Hushed Face )</span></span>  
U+1F62A |  | (Sleepy Face ) | Sleepy Face   
  
face, person, sleep | .x1F62A:before {  
   content: "\1F62A";  
} | <span class="x1F62A"><span class="hide">(Sleepy Face )</span></span>  
U+1F62B |  | (Tired Face ) | Tired Face   
  
face, person, tired | .x1F62B:before {  
   content: "\1F62B";  
} | <span class="x1F62B"><span class="hide">(Tired Face )</span></span>  
U+1F634 | ⚠ | (Sleeping Face ) | Sleeping Face   
  
face, person, sleep, zzz | .x1F634:before {  
   content: "\1F634";  
} | <span class="x1F634"><span class="hide">(Sleeping Face )</span></span>  
U+1F60C |  | (Relieved Face ) | Relieved Face   
  
face, person, relieved | .x1F60C:before {  
   content: "\1F60C";  
} | <span class="x1F60C"><span class="hide">(Relieved Face )</span></span>  
U+1F61B | ⚠ | (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue ) | Face With Stuck-Out Tongue   
  
face, person, tongue | .x1F61B:before {  
   content: "\1F61B";  
} | <span class="x1F61B"><span class="hide">(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )</span></span>  
U+1F61C |  | (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye ) | Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye   
  
eye, face, joke, person, tongue, wink | .x1F61C:before {  
   content: "\1F61C";  
} | <span class="x1F61C"><span class="hide">(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )</span></span>  
U+1F61D |  | (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Tightly-Closed Eyes ) | Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Tightly-Closed Eyes   
  
eye, face, horrible, person, taste, tongue | .x1F61D:before {  
   content: "\1F61D";  
} | <span class="x1F61D"><span class="hide">(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Tightly-Closed Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F612 |  | (Unamused Face ) | Unamused Face   
  
face, person, unamused, unhappy | .x1F612:before {  
   content: "\1F612";  
} | <span class="x1F612"><span class="hide">(Unamused Face )</span></span>  
U+1F613 |  | (Face With Cold Sweat ) | Face With Cold Sweat   
  
cold, face, person, sweat | .x1F613:before {  
   content: "\1F613";  
} | <span class="x1F613"><span class="hide">(Face With Cold Sweat )</span></span>  
U+1F614 |  | (Pensive Face ) | Pensive Face   
  
dejected, face, pensive, person | .x1F614:before {  
   content: "\1F614";  
} | <span class="x1F614"><span class="hide">(Pensive Face )</span></span>  
U+1F615 | ⚠ | (Confused Face ) | Confused Face   
  
confused, face, person | .x1F615:before {  
   content: "\1F615";  
} | <span class="x1F615"><span class="hide">(Confused Face )</span></span>  
U+1F643 | ⚠ | (Upside-Down Face ) | Upside-Down Face   
  
face, person, upside-down | .x1F643:before {  
   content: "\1F643";  
} | <span class="x1F643"><span class="hide">(Upside-Down Face )</span></span>  
U+1F911 | ⚠ | (Money-Mouth Face ) | Money-Mouth Face   
  
face, money, mouth, person | .x1F911:before {  
   content: "\1F911";  
} | <span class="x1F911"><span class="hide">(Money-Mouth Face )</span></span>  
U+1F632 |  | (Astonished Face ) | Astonished Face   
  
astonished, face, person, shocked, totally | .x1F632:before {  
   content: "\1F632";  
} | <span class="x1F632"><span class="hide">(Astonished Face )</span></span>  
U+1F637 |  | (Face With Medical Mask ) | Face With Medical Mask   
  
cold, doctor, face, mask, medicine, person, sick | .x1F637:before {  
   content: "\1F637";  
} | <span class="x1F637"><span class="hide">(Face With Medical Mask )</span></span>  
U+1F912 | ⚠ | (Face With Thermometer ) | Face With Thermometer   
  
face, ill, person, sick, thermometer | .x1F912:before {  
   content: "\1F912";  
} | <span class="x1F912"><span class="hide">(Face With Thermometer )</span></span>  
U+1F915 | ⚠ | (Face With Head-Bandage ) | Face With Head-Bandage   
  
bandage, face, hurt, injury, person | .x1F915:before {  
   content: "\1F915";  
} | <span class="x1F915"><span class="hide">(Face With Head-Bandage )</span></span>  
U+2639 |  | (White Frowning Face ) | White Frowning Face   
  
face, frown, person | .x2639:before {  
   content: "\2639";  
} | <span class="x2639"><span class="hide">(White Frowning Face )</span></span>  
U+1F641 | ⚠ | (Slightly Frowning Face ) | Slightly Frowning Face   
  
face, frown, person | .x1F641:before {  
   content: "\1F641";  
} | <span class="x1F641"><span class="hide">(Slightly Frowning Face )</span></span>  
U+1F616 |  | (Confounded Face ) | Confounded Face   
  
confounded, face, person | .x1F616:before {  
   content: "\1F616";  
} | <span class="x1F616"><span class="hide">(Confounded Face )</span></span>  
U+1F61E |  | (Disappointed Face ) | Disappointed Face   
  
disappointed, face, person | .x1F61E:before {  
   content: "\1F61E";  
} | <span class="x1F61E"><span class="hide">(Disappointed Face )</span></span>  
U+1F61F | ⚠ | (Worried Face ) | Worried Face   
  
face, person, worried | .x1F61F:before {  
   content: "\1F61F";  
} | <span class="x1F61F"><span class="hide">(Worried Face )</span></span>  
U+1F624 |  | (Face With Look Of Triumph ) | Face With Look Of Triumph   
  
face, person, triumph, won | .x1F624:before {  
   content: "\1F624";  
} | <span class="x1F624"><span class="hide">(Face With Look Of Triumph )</span></span>  
U+1F622 |  | (Crying Face ) | Crying Face   
  
cry, face, person, sad, tear | .x1F622:before {  
   content: "\1F622";  
} | <span class="x1F622"><span class="hide">(Crying Face )</span></span>  
U+1F62D |  | (Loudly Crying Face ) | Loudly Crying Face   
  
cry, face, person, sad, sob, tear | .x1F62D:before {  
   content: "\1F62D";  
} | <span class="x1F62D"><span class="hide">(Loudly Crying Face )</span></span>  
U+1F626 | ⚠ | (Frowning Face With Open Mouth ) | Frowning Face With Open Mouth   
  
face, frown, mouth, open, person | .x1F626:before {  
   content: "\1F626";  
} | <span class="x1F626"><span class="hide">(Frowning Face With Open Mouth )</span></span>  
U+1F627 | ⚠ | (Anguished Face ) | Anguished Face   
  
anguished, face, person | .x1F627:before {  
   content: "\1F627";  
} | <span class="x1F627"><span class="hide">(Anguished Face )</span></span>  
U+1F628 |  | (Fearful Face ) | Fearful Face   
  
face, fear, fearful, person, scared | .x1F628:before {  
   content: "\1F628";  
} | <span class="x1F628"><span class="hide">(Fearful Face )</span></span>  
U+1F629 |  | (Weary Face ) | Weary Face   
  
face, person, tired, weary | .x1F629:before {  
   content: "\1F629";  
} | <span class="x1F629"><span class="hide">(Weary Face )</span></span>  
U+1F62C | ⚠ | (Grimacing Face ) | Grimacing Face   
  
face, grimace, person | .x1F62C:before {  
   content: "\1F62C";  
} | <span class="x1F62C"><span class="hide">(Grimacing Face )</span></span>  
U+1F630 |  | (Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat ) | Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat   
  
blue, cold, face, mouth, open, person, rushed, sweat | .x1F630:before {  
   content: "\1F630";  
} | <span class="x1F630"><span class="hide">(Face With Open Mouth And Cold Sweat )</span></span>  
U+1F631 |  | (Face Screaming In Fear ) | Face Screaming In Fear   
  
face, fear, fearful, munch, person, scared, scream | .x1F631:before {  
   content: "\1F631";  
} | <span class="x1F631"><span class="hide">(Face Screaming In Fear )</span></span>  
U+1F633 |  | (Flushed Face ) | Flushed Face   
  
dazed, face, flushed, person | .x1F633:before {  
   content: "\1F633";  
} | <span class="x1F633"><span class="hide">(Flushed Face )</span></span>  
U+1F635 |  | (Dizzy Face ) | Dizzy Face   
  
dizzy, face, person | .x1F635:before {  
   content: "\1F635";  
} | <span class="x1F635"><span class="hide">(Dizzy Face )</span></span>  
U+1F621 |  | (Pouting Face ) | Pouting Face   
  
angry, face, mad, person, pouting, rage, red | .x1F621:before {  
   content: "\1F621";  
} | <span class="x1F621"><span class="hide">(Pouting Face )</span></span>  
U+1F620 |  | (Angry Face ) | Angry Face   
  
angry, face, mad, person | .x1F620:before {  
   content: "\1F620";  
} | <span class="x1F620"><span class="hide">(Angry Face )</span></span>  
U+1F608 |  | (Smiling Face With Horns ) | Smiling Face With Horns   
  
face, fairy tale, fantasy, horns, person, smile | .x1F608:before {  
   content: "\1F608";  
} | <span class="x1F608"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Horns )</span></span>  
  
  



	3. People (Tables 2-4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains all of the emoji that can be modified using the Fitzpatrick scale for human skin tones. The tables here are modified to include a column noting which emoji can be modified. 
> 
> Because emoji using the Fitzpatrick scale will only display correctly on Apple and most mobile devices, they are not included here, and their implementation is left as an exercise for the reader. (Alternately, leave a comment and I can reply with the appropriate HTML and CSS.)

### Hands & Body Parts

###### Unicode

| 

###### mod?

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F4AA | Yes |  | (Flexed Biceps ) | Flexed Biceps   
  
biceps, body, comic, flex, muscle, person | .x1F4AA:before {  
   content: "\1F4AA";  
} | <span class="x1F4AA"><span class="hide">(Flexed Biceps )</span></span>  
U+1F448 | Yes |  | (White Left Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Left) | White Left Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Left  
  
backhand, body, finger, hand, index, person, point | .x1F448:before {  
   content: "\1F448";  
} | <span class="x1F448"><span class="hide">(White Left Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Left)</span></span>  
U+1F449 | Yes |  | (White Right Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Right) | White Right Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Right  
  
backhand, body, finger, hand, index, person, point | .x1F449:before {  
   content: "\1F449";  
} | <span class="x1F449"><span class="hide">(White Right Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Right)</span></span>  
U+261D | Yes |  | (White Up Pointing Index ≊ Index Pointing Up) | White Up Pointing Index ≊ Index Pointing Up  
  
body, finger, hand, index, person, point, up | .x261D:before {  
   content: "\261D";  
} | <span class="x261D"><span class="hide">(White Up Pointing Index ≊ Index Pointing Up)</span></span>  
U+1F446 | Yes |  | (White Up Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Up) | White Up Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Up  
  
backhand, body, finger, hand, index, person, point, up | .x1F446:before {  
   content: "\1F446";  
} | <span class="x1F446"><span class="hide">(White Up Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Up)</span></span>  
U+1F595 | Yes | ⚠ | (Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger) | Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger  
  
body, finger, hand, middle finger, person | .x1F595:before {  
   content: "\1F595";  
} | <span class="x1F595"><span class="hide">(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)</span></span>  
U+1F447 | Yes |  | (White Down Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Down) | White Down Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Down  
  
backhand, body, down, finger, hand, index, person, point | .x1F447:before {  
   content: "\1F447";  
} | <span class="x1F447"><span class="hide">(White Down Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Down)</span></span>  
U+270C | Yes |  | (Victory Hand ) | Victory Hand   
  
body, hand, person, v, victory | .x270C:before {  
   content: "\270C";  
} | <span class="x270C"><span class="hide">(Victory Hand )</span></span>  
U+1F596 | Yes | ⚠ | (Raised Hand With Part Between Middle And Ring Fingers ≊ Vulcan Salute) | Raised Hand With Part Between Middle And Ring Fingers ≊ Vulcan Salute  
  
body, finger, hand, person, spock, vulcan | .x1F596:before {  
   content: "\1F596";  
} | <span class="x1F596"><span class="hide">(Raised Hand With Part Between Middle And Ring Fingers ≊ Vulcan Salute)</span></span>  
U+1F918 | Yes | ⚠ | (Sign Of The Horns ) | Sign Of The Horns   
  
body, finger, hand, horns, person, rock-on | .x1F918:before {  
   content: "\1F918";  
} | <span class="x1F918"><span class="hide">(Sign Of The Horns )</span></span>  
U+1F590 | Yes | ⚠ | (Raised Hand With Fingers Splayed ) | Raised Hand With Fingers Splayed   
  
body, finger, hand, person, splayed | .x1F590:before {  
   content: "\1F590";  
} | <span class="x1F590"><span class="hide">(Raised Hand With Fingers Splayed )</span></span>  
U+270B | Yes |  | (Raised Hand ) | Raised Hand   
  
body, hand, person | .x270B:before {  
   content: "\270B";  
} | <span class="x270B"><span class="hide">(Raised Hand )</span></span>  
U+1F44C | Yes |  | (Ok Hand Sign ≊ Ok Hand) | Ok Hand Sign ≊ Ok Hand  
  
body, hand, ok, person | .x1F44C:before {  
   content: "\1F44C";  
} | <span class="x1F44C"><span class="hide">(Ok Hand Sign ≊ Ok Hand)</span></span>  
U+1F44D | Yes |  | (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) | Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up  
  
+1, body, hand, person, thumb, thumbs up, up | .x1F44D:before {  
   content: "\1F44D";  
} | <span class="x1F44D"><span class="hide">(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)</span></span>  
U+1F44E | Yes |  | (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down) | Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down  
  
-1, body, down, hand, person, thumb, thumbs down | .x1F44E:before {  
   content: "\1F44E";  
} | <span class="x1F44E"><span class="hide">(Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)</span></span>  
U+270A | Yes |  | (Raised Fist ) | Raised Fist   
  
body, clenched, fist, hand, person, punch | .x270A:before {  
   content: "\270A";  
} | <span class="x270A"><span class="hide">(Raised Fist )</span></span>  
U+1F44A | Yes |  | (Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist) | Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist  
  
body, clenched, fist, hand, person, punch | .x1F44A:before {  
   content: "\1F44A";  
} | <span class="x1F44A"><span class="hide">(Fisted Hand Sign ≊ Oncoming Fist)</span></span>  
U+1F44B | Yes |  | (Waving Hand Sign ≊ Waving Hand) | Waving Hand Sign ≊ Waving Hand  
  
body, hand, person, wave, waving | .x1F44B:before {  
   content: "\1F44B";  
} | <span class="x1F44B"><span class="hide">(Waving Hand Sign ≊ Waving Hand)</span></span>  
U+1F44F | Yes |  | (Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands) | Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands  
  
body, clap, hand, person | .x1F44F:before {  
   content: "\1F44F";  
} | <span class="x1F44F"><span class="hide">(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)</span></span>  
U+1F450 | Yes |  | (Open Hands Sign ≊ Open Hands) | Open Hands Sign ≊ Open Hands  
  
body, hand, open, person | .x1F450:before {  
   content: "\1F450";  
} | <span class="x1F450"><span class="hide">(Open Hands Sign ≊ Open Hands)</span></span>  
U+270D | Yes |  | (Writing Hand ) | Writing Hand   
  
body, education, hand, person, write | .x270D:before {  
   content: "\270D";  
} | <span class="x270D"><span class="hide">(Writing Hand )</span></span>  
U+1F442 | Yes |  | (Ear ) | Ear   
  
body, ear, person | .x1F442:before {  
   content: "\1F442";  
} | <span class="x1F442"><span class="hide">(Ear )</span></span>  
U+1F443 | Yes |  | (Nose ) | Nose   
  
body, nose, person | .x1F443:before {  
   content: "\1F443";  
} | <span class="x1F443"><span class="hide">(Nose )</span></span>  
U+1F463 |  |  | (Footprints ) | Footprints   
  
body, clothing, footprint, person, print | .x1F463:before {  
   content: "\1F463";  
} | <span class="x1F463"><span class="hide">(Footprints )</span></span>  
U+1F440 |  |  | (Eyes ) | Eyes   
  
body, eye, face, person | .x1F440:before {  
   content: "\1F440";  
} | <span class="x1F440"><span class="hide">(Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F441 |  | ⚠ | (Eye ) | Eye   
  
body, eye, person | .x1F441:before {  
   content: "\1F441";  
} | <span class="x1F441"><span class="hide">(Eye )</span></span>  
U+1F445 |  |  | (Tongue ) | Tongue   
  
body, person, tongue | .x1F445:before {  
   content: "\1F445";  
} | <span class="x1F445"><span class="hide">(Tongue )</span></span>  
U+1F444 |  |  | (Mouth ) | Mouth   
  
body, lips, mouth, person | .x1F444:before {  
   content: "\1F444";  
} | <span class="x1F444"><span class="hide">(Mouth )</span></span>  
  
  


### People & Emotions

###### Unicode

| 

###### mod?

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F4A9 |  |  | (Pile Of Poo ) | Pile Of Poo   
  
comic, dung, face, monster, nature, object, poo, poop | .x1F4A9:before {  
   content: "\1F4A9";  
} | <span class="x1F4A9"><span class="hide">(Pile Of Poo )</span></span>  
U+1F648 |  |  | (See-No-Evil Monkey ) | See-No-Evil Monkey   
  
animal, evil, face, forbidden, gesture, monkey, nature, no, not, prohibited, see | .x1F648:before {  
   content: "\1F648";  
} | <span class="x1F648"><span class="hide">(See-No-Evil Monkey )</span></span>  
U+1F649 |  |  | (Hear-No-Evil Monkey ) | Hear-No-Evil Monkey   
  
animal, evil, face, forbidden, gesture, hear, monkey, nature, no, not, prohibited | .x1F649:before {  
   content: "\1F649";  
} | <span class="x1F649"><span class="hide">(Hear-No-Evil Monkey )</span></span>  
U+1F64A |  |  | (Speak-No-Evil Monkey ) | Speak-No-Evil Monkey   
  
animal, evil, face, forbidden, gesture, monkey, nature, no, not, prohibited, speak | .x1F64A:before {  
   content: "\1F64A";  
} | <span class="x1F64A"><span class="hide">(Speak-No-Evil Monkey )</span></span>  
U+1F466 | Yes |  | (Boy ) | Boy   
  
boy, person | .x1F466:before {  
   content: "\1F466";  
} | <span class="x1F466"><span class="hide">(Boy )</span></span>  
U+1F467 | Yes |  | (Girl ) | Girl   
  
girl, maiden, person, virgin, virgo, zodiac | .x1F467:before {  
   content: "\1F467";  
} | <span class="x1F467"><span class="hide">(Girl )</span></span>  
U+1F468 | Yes |  | (Man ) | Man   
  
man, person | .x1F468:before {  
   content: "\1F468";  
} | <span class="x1F468"><span class="hide">(Man )</span></span>  
U+1F469 | Yes |  | (Woman ) | Woman   
  
person, woman | .x1F469:before {  
   content: "\1F469";  
} | <span class="x1F469"><span class="hide">(Woman )</span></span>  
U+1F474 | Yes |  | (Older Man ≊ Old Man) | Older Man ≊ Old Man  
  
man, old, person | .x1F474:before {  
   content: "\1F474";  
} | <span class="x1F474"><span class="hide">(Older Man ≊ Old Man)</span></span>  
U+1F475 | Yes |  | (Older Woman ≊ Old Woman) | Older Woman ≊ Old Woman  
  
old, person, woman | .x1F475:before {  
   content: "\1F475";  
} | <span class="x1F475"><span class="hide">(Older Woman ≊ Old Woman)</span></span>  
U+1F476 | Yes |  | (Baby ) | Baby   
  
baby, person | .x1F476:before {  
   content: "\1F476";  
} | <span class="x1F476"><span class="hide">(Baby )</span></span>  
U+1F471 | Yes |  | (Person With Blond Hair ) | Person With Blond Hair   
  
blond, person | .x1F471:before {  
   content: "\1F471";  
} | <span class="x1F471"><span class="hide">(Person With Blond Hair )</span></span>  
U+1F46E | Yes |  | (Police Officer ) | Police Officer   
  
cop, officer, person, police | .x1F46E:before {  
   content: "\1F46E";  
} | <span class="x1F46E"><span class="hide">(Police Officer )</span></span>  
U+1F472 | Yes |  | (Man With Gua Pi Mao ≊ Man With Chinese Cap) | Man With Gua Pi Mao ≊ Man With Chinese Cap  
  
gua pi mao, hat, man, person | .x1F472:before {  
   content: "\1F472";  
} | <span class="x1F472"><span class="hide">(Man With Gua Pi Mao ≊ Man With Chinese Cap)</span></span>  
U+1F473 | Yes |  | (Man With Turban ) | Man With Turban   
  
man, person, turban | .x1F473:before {  
   content: "\1F473";  
} | <span class="x1F473"><span class="hide">(Man With Turban )</span></span>  
U+1F477 | Yes |  | (Construction Worker ) | Construction Worker   
  
construction, hat, person, worker | .x1F477:before {  
   content: "\1F477";  
} | <span class="x1F477"><span class="hide">(Construction Worker )</span></span>  
U+26D1 |  | ⚠ | (Helmet With White Cross ) | Helmet With White Cross   
  
aid, cross, face, hat, helmet, person | .x26D1:before {  
   content: "\26D1";  
} | <span class="x26D1"><span class="hide">(Helmet With White Cross )</span></span>  
U+1F478 | Yes |  | (Princess ) | Princess   
  
fairy tale, fantasy, person, princess | .x1F478:before {  
   content: "\1F478";  
} | <span class="x1F478"><span class="hide">(Princess )</span></span>  
U+1F482 | Yes |  | (Guardsman ) | Guardsman   
  
guard, guardsman, person | .x1F482:before {  
   content: "\1F482";  
} | <span class="x1F482"><span class="hide">(Guardsman )</span></span>  
U+1F575 | Yes | ⚠ | (Sleuth Or Spy ≊ Detective) | Sleuth Or Spy ≊ Detective  
  
detective, person, sleuth, spy | .x1F575:before {  
   content: "\1F575";  
} | <span class="x1F575"><span class="hide">(Sleuth Or Spy ≊ Detective)</span></span>  
U+1F385 | Yes |  | (Father Christmas ≊ Santa Claus) | Father Christmas ≊ Santa Claus  
  
activity, celebration, christmas, fairy tale, fantasy, father, person, santa | .x1F385:before {  
   content: "\1F385";  
} | <span class="x1F385"><span class="hide">(Father Christmas ≊ Santa Claus)</span></span>  
U+1F470 | Yes |  | (Bride With Veil ) | Bride With Veil   
  
bride, person, veil, wedding | .x1F470:before {  
   content: "\1F470";  
} | <span class="x1F470"><span class="hide">(Bride With Veil )</span></span>  
U+1F47C | Yes |  | (Baby Angel ) | Baby Angel   
  
angel, baby, face, fairy tale, fantasy, person | .x1F47C:before {  
   content: "\1F47C";  
} | <span class="x1F47C"><span class="hide">(Baby Angel )</span></span>  
U+1F64D | Yes |  | (Person Frowning ) | Person Frowning   
  
frown, gesture, person | .x1F64D:before {  
   content: "\1F64D";  
} | <span class="x1F64D"><span class="hide">(Person Frowning )</span></span>  
U+1F64E | Yes |  | (Person With Pouting Face ≊ Person Pouting) | Person With Pouting Face ≊ Person Pouting  
  
gesture, person, pouting | .x1F64E:before {  
   content: "\1F64E";  
} | <span class="x1F64E"><span class="hide">(Person With Pouting Face ≊ Person Pouting)</span></span>  
U+1F645 | Yes |  | (Face With No Good Gesture ≊ Gesturing No) | Face With No Good Gesture ≊ Gesturing No  
  
forbidden, gesture, hand, no, not, person, prohibited | .x1F645:before {  
   content: "\1F645";  
} | <span class="x1F645"><span class="hide">(Face With No Good Gesture ≊ Gesturing No)</span></span>  
U+1F646 | Yes |  | (Face With Ok Gesture ≊ Gesturing Ok) | Face With Ok Gesture ≊ Gesturing Ok  
  
gesture, hand, ok, person | .x1F646:before {  
   content: "\1F646";  
} | <span class="x1F646"><span class="hide">(Face With Ok Gesture ≊ Gesturing Ok)</span></span>  
U+1F481 | Yes |  | (Information Desk Person ) | Information Desk Person   
  
hand, help, information, person, sassy | .x1F481:before {  
   content: "\1F481";  
} | <span class="x1F481"><span class="hide">(Information Desk Person )</span></span>  
U+1F64B | Yes |  | (Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand) | Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand  
  
gesture, hand, happy, person, raised | .x1F64B:before {  
   content: "\1F64B";  
} | <span class="x1F64B"><span class="hide">(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)</span></span>  
U+1F647 | Yes |  | (Person Bowing Deeply ≊ Person Bowing) | Person Bowing Deeply ≊ Person Bowing  
  
apology, bow, gesture, person, sorry | .x1F647:before {  
   content: "\1F647";  
} | <span class="x1F647"><span class="hide">(Person Bowing Deeply ≊ Person Bowing)</span></span>  
U+1F64C | Yes |  | (Person Raising Both Hands In Celebration ≊ Person Raising Hands) | Person Raising Both Hands In Celebration ≊ Person Raising Hands  
  
body, celebration, gesture, hand, hooray, person, raised | .x1F64C:before {  
   content: "\1F64C";  
} | <span class="x1F64C"><span class="hide">(Person Raising Both Hands In Celebration ≊ Person Raising Hands)</span></span>  
U+1F64F | Yes |  | (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) | Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands  
  
ask, body, bow, folded, gesture, hand, person, please, pray, thanks | .x1F64F:before {  
   content: "\1F64F";  
} | <span class="x1F64F"><span class="hide">(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)</span></span>  
U+1F5E3 |  | ⚠ | (Speaking Head In Silhouette ≊ Speaking Head) | Speaking Head In Silhouette ≊ Speaking Head  
  
face, head, person, silhouette, speak, speaking | .x1F5E3:before {  
   content: "\1F5E3";  
} | <span class="x1F5E3"><span class="hide">(Speaking Head In Silhouette ≊ Speaking Head)</span></span>  
U+1F464 |  |  | (Bust In Silhouette ) | Bust In Silhouette   
  
bust, person, silhouette | .x1F464:before {  
   content: "\1F464";  
} | <span class="x1F464"><span class="hide">(Bust In Silhouette )</span></span>  
U+1F465 |  | ⚠ | (Busts In Silhouette ) | Busts In Silhouette   
  
bust, person, silhouette | .x1F465:before {  
   content: "\1F465";  
} | <span class="x1F465"><span class="hide">(Busts In Silhouette )</span></span>  
U+1F46F |  |  | (Woman With Bunny Ears ≊ Women Partying) | Woman With Bunny Ears ≊ Women Partying  
  
bunny, dancer, ear, girl, person, woman | .x1F46F:before {  
   content: "\1F46F";  
} | <span class="x1F46F"><span class="hide">(Woman With Bunny Ears ≊ Women Partying)</span></span>  
U+1F483 | Yes |  | (Dancer ) | Dancer   
  
dancer, person | .x1F483:before {  
   content: "\1F483";  
} | <span class="x1F483"><span class="hide">(Dancer )</span></span>  
U+1F574 |  | ⚠ | (Man In Business Suit Levitating ) | Man In Business Suit Levitating   
  
business, man, person, suit | .x1F574:before {  
   content: "\1F574";  
} | <span class="x1F574"><span class="hide">(Man In Business Suit Levitating )</span></span>  
U+1F46B |  |  | (Man And Woman Holding Hands ) | Man And Woman Holding Hands   
  
couple, hand, hold, man, person, woman | .x1F46B:before {  
   content: "\1F46B";  
} | <span class="x1F46B"><span class="hide">(Man And Woman Holding Hands )</span></span>  
U+1F46C |  | ⚠ | (Two Men Holding Hands ) | Two Men Holding Hands   
  
couple, gemini, hand, hold, man, person, twins, zodiac | .x1F46C:before {  
   content: "\1F46C";  
} | <span class="x1F46C"><span class="hide">(Two Men Holding Hands )</span></span>  
U+1F46D |  | ⚠ | (Two Women Holding Hands ) | Two Women Holding Hands   
  
couple, hand, hold, person, woman | .x1F46D:before {  
   content: "\1F46D";  
} | <span class="x1F46D"><span class="hide">(Two Women Holding Hands )</span></span>  
U+1F46A |  |  | (Family ) | Family   
  
child, family, father, mother, person | .x1F46A:before {  
   content: "\1F46A";  
} | <span class="x1F46A"><span class="hide">(Family )</span></span>  
U+1F4A4 |  |  | (Sleeping Symbol ≊ Zzz) | Sleeping Symbol ≊ Zzz  
  
comic, emotion, person, sleep, symbol, word, zzz | .x1F4A4:before {  
   content: "\1F4A4";  
} | <span class="x1F4A4"><span class="hide">(Sleeping Symbol ≊ Zzz)</span></span>  
U+1F4A2 |  |  | (Anger Symbol ) | Anger Symbol   
  
angry, comic, emotion, mad, person, symbol | .x1F4A2:before {  
   content: "\1F4A2";  
} | <span class="x1F4A2"><span class="hide">(Anger Symbol )</span></span>  
U+1F4A6 |  |  | (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) | Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets  
  
comic, emotion, object, person, splashing, sweat | .x1F4A6:before {  
   content: "\1F4A6";  
} | <span class="x1F4A6"><span class="hide">(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)</span></span>  
U+1F4A8 |  |  | (Dash Symbol ≊ Dashing) | Dash Symbol ≊ Dashing  
  
comic, dash, emotion, object, person, running | .x1F4A8:before {  
   content: "\1F4A8";  
} | <span class="x1F4A8"><span class="hide">(Dash Symbol ≊ Dashing)</span></span>  
U+1F4AB |  |  | (Dizzy Symbol ≊ Dizzy) | Dizzy Symbol ≊ Dizzy  
  
comic, dizzy, emotion, person, star | .x1F4AB:before {  
   content: "\1F4AB";  
} | <span class="x1F4AB"><span class="hide">(Dizzy Symbol ≊ Dizzy)</span></span>  
U+1F4AC |  |  | (Speech Balloon ) | Speech Balloon   
  
balloon, bubble, comic, dialog, emotion, object, person, speech | .x1F4AC:before {  
   content: "\1F4AC";  
} | <span class="x1F4AC"><span class="hide">(Speech Balloon )</span></span>  
U+1F5E8 |  | ⚠ | (Left Speech Bubble ) | Left Speech Bubble   
  
dialog, other, speech | .x1F5E8:before {  
   content: "\1F5E8";  
} | <span class="x1F5E8"><span class="hide">(Left Speech Bubble )</span></span>  
U+1F5EF |  | ⚠ | (Right Anger Bubble ) | Right Anger Bubble   
  
angry, balloon, bubble, emotion, mad, symbol | .x1F5EF:before {  
   content: "\1F5EF";  
} | <span class="x1F5EF"><span class="hide">(Right Anger Bubble )</span></span>  
U+1F4AD |  | ⚠ | (Thought Balloon ) | Thought Balloon   
  
balloon, bubble, comic, emotion, object, person, thought | .x1F4AD:before {  
   content: "\1F4AD";  
} | <span class="x1F4AD"><span class="hide">(Thought Balloon )</span></span>  
U+2603 |  |  | (Snowman ) | Snowman   
  
cold, nature, snow, snowman, weather | .x2603:before {  
   content: "\2603";  
} | <span class="x2603"><span class="hide">(Snowman )</span></span>  
U+26C4 |  |  | (Snowman Without Snow ) | Snowman Without Snow   
  
cold, nature, snow, snowman, weather | .x26C4:before {  
   content: "\26C4";  
} | <span class="x26C4"><span class="hide">(Snowman Without Snow )</span></span>  
  
  


### Sports

###### Unicode

| 

###### mod?

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F6B6 | Yes |  | (Pedestrian ) | Pedestrian   
  
hike, pedestrian, person, walk, walking | .x1F6B6:before {  
   content: "\1F6B6";  
} | <span class="x1F6B6"><span class="hide">(Pedestrian )</span></span>  
U+1F3C3 | Yes |  | (Runner ) | Runner   
  
marathon, person, runner, running | .x1F3C3:before {  
   content: "\1F3C3";  
} | <span class="x1F3C3"><span class="hide">(Runner )</span></span>  
U+1F483 | Yes |  | (Dancer ) | Dancer   
  
dancer, person | .x1F483:before {  
   content: "\1F483";  
} | <span class="x1F483"><span class="hide">(Dancer )</span></span>  
U+26F5 |  |  | (Sailboat ) | Sailboat   
  
boat, place, resort, sailboat, sea, travel, vehicle, yacht | .x26F5:before {  
   content: "\26F5";  
} | <span class="x26F5"><span class="hide">(Sailboat )</span></span>  
U+1F6A3 | Yes | ⚠ | (Rowboat ) | Rowboat   
  
boat, place, rowboat, travel, vehicle | .x1F6A3:before {  
   content: "\1F6A3";  
} | <span class="x1F6A3"><span class="hide">(Rowboat )</span></span>  
U+1F6C0 | Yes |  | (Bath ≊ Person Taking Bath) | Bath ≊ Person Taking Bath  
  
bath, bathtub, object, place, travel | .x1F6C0:before {  
   content: "\1F6C0";  
} | <span class="x1F6C0"><span class="hide">(Bath ≊ Person Taking Bath)</span></span>  
U+26BD |  |  | (Soccer Ball ) | Soccer Ball   
  
ball, object, place, soccer, sport | .x26BD:before {  
   content: "\26BD";  
} | <span class="x26BD"><span class="hide">(Soccer Ball )</span></span>  
U+26BE |  |  | (Baseball ) | Baseball   
  
ball, baseball, object, place, sport | .x26BE:before {  
   content: "\26BE";  
} | <span class="x26BE"><span class="hide">(Baseball )</span></span>  
U+1F3C0 |  |  | (Basketball And Hoop ≊ Basketball) | Basketball And Hoop ≊ Basketball  
  
ball, basketball, hoop, object, place, sport | .x1F3C0:before {  
   content: "\1F3C0";  
} | <span class="x1F3C0"><span class="hide">(Basketball And Hoop ≊ Basketball)</span></span>  
U+1F3D0 |  | ⚠ | (Volleyball ) | Volleyball   
  
ball, game, object, sport, volleyball | .x1F3D0:before {  
   content: "\1F3D0";  
} | <span class="x1F3D0"><span class="hide">(Volleyball )</span></span>  
U+1F3C8 |  |  | (American Football ) | American Football   
  
american, ball, football, object, place, sport | .x1F3C8:before {  
   content: "\1F3C8";  
} | <span class="x1F3C8"><span class="hide">(American Football )</span></span>  
U+1F3C9 |  | ⚠ | (Rugby Football ) | Rugby Football   
  
ball, football, object, place, rugby, sport | .x1F3C9:before {  
   content: "\1F3C9";  
} | <span class="x1F3C9"><span class="hide">(Rugby Football )</span></span>  
U+1F3BE |  |  | (Tennis Racquet And Ball ≊ Tennis) | Tennis Racquet And Ball ≊ Tennis  
  
ball, object, place, racquet, sport, tennis | .x1F3BE:before {  
   content: "\1F3BE";  
} | <span class="x1F3BE"><span class="hide">(Tennis Racquet And Ball ≊ Tennis)</span></span>  
U+1F3B1 |  |  | (Billiards ) | Billiards   
  
8, 8 ball, ball, billiard, eight, game, object, place, sport | .x1F3B1:before {  
   content: "\1F3B1";  
} | <span class="x1F3B1"><span class="hide">(Billiards )</span></span>  
U+1F3B3 |  |  | (Bowling ) | Bowling   
  
ball, bowling, game, object, place, sport | .x1F3B3:before {  
   content: "\1F3B3";  
} | <span class="x1F3B3"><span class="hide">(Bowling )</span></span>  
U+1F3CF |  | ⚠ | (Cricket Bat And Ball ≊ Cricket) | Cricket Bat And Ball ≊ Cricket  
  
ball, bat, cricket, game, object, sport | .x1F3CF:before {  
   content: "\1F3CF";  
} | <span class="x1F3CF"><span class="hide">(Cricket Bat And Ball ≊ Cricket)</span></span>  
U+1F3D1 |  | ⚠ | (Field Hockey Stick And Ball ≊ Field Hockey) | Field Hockey Stick And Ball ≊ Field Hockey  
  
ball, field, game, hockey, object, sport, stick | .x1F3D1:before {  
   content: "\1F3D1";  
} | <span class="x1F3D1"><span class="hide">(Field Hockey Stick And Ball ≊ Field Hockey)</span></span>  
U+1F3D2 |  | ⚠ | (Ice Hockey Stick And Puck ) | Ice Hockey Stick And Puck   
  
game, hockey, ice, object, puck, sport, stick | .x1F3D2:before {  
   content: "\1F3D2";  
} | <span class="x1F3D2"><span class="hide">(Ice Hockey Stick And Puck )</span></span>  
U+1F3D3 |  | ⚠ | (Table Tennis Paddle And Ball ≊ Ping Pong) | Table Tennis Paddle And Ball ≊ Ping Pong  
  
ball, bat, game, object, paddle, sport, table tennis | .x1F3D3:before {  
   content: "\1F3D3";  
} | <span class="x1F3D3"><span class="hide">(Table Tennis Paddle And Ball ≊ Ping Pong)</span></span>  
U+1F3F8 |  | ⚠ | (Badminton Racquet And Shuttlecock ≊ Badminton) | Badminton Racquet And Shuttlecock ≊ Badminton  
  
badminton, birdie, game, object, racquet, shuttlecock, sport | .x1F3F8:before {  
   content: "\1F3F8";  
} | <span class="x1F3F8"><span class="hide">(Badminton Racquet And Shuttlecock ≊ Badminton)</span></span>  
U+26F3 |  |  | (Flag In Hole ) | Flag In Hole   
  
flag, golf, hole, object, place, sport, travel | .x26F3:before {  
   content: "\26F3";  
} | <span class="x26F3"><span class="hide">(Flag In Hole )</span></span>  
U+1F3CC |  | ⚠ | (Golfer ) | Golfer   
  
ball, golf, person, sport | .x1F3CC:before {  
   content: "\1F3CC";  
} | <span class="x1F3CC"><span class="hide">(Golfer )</span></span>  
U+26F8 |  | ⚠ | (Ice Skate ) | Ice Skate   
  
ice, place, skate, sport, travel | .x26F8:before {  
   content: "\26F8";  
} | <span class="x26F8"><span class="hide">(Ice Skate )</span></span>  
U+1F3A3 |  |  | (Fishing Pole And Fish ≊ Fishing Pole) | Fishing Pole And Fish ≊ Fishing Pole  
  
entertainment, fish, object, place, pole, sport | .x1F3A3:before {  
   content: "\1F3A3";  
} | <span class="x1F3A3"><span class="hide">(Fishing Pole And Fish ≊ Fishing Pole)</span></span>  
U+1F3BD |  |  | (Running Shirt With Sash ≊ Running Shirt) | Running Shirt With Sash ≊ Running Shirt  
  
person, place, running, sash, shirt, sport | .x1F3BD:before {  
   content: "\1F3BD";  
} | <span class="x1F3BD"><span class="hide">(Running Shirt With Sash ≊ Running Shirt)</span></span>  
U+1F3BF |  |  | (Ski And Ski Boot ≊ Skis) | Ski And Ski Boot ≊ Skis  
  
object, ski, snow, sport | .x1F3BF:before {  
   content: "\1F3BF";  
} | <span class="x1F3BF"><span class="hide">(Ski And Ski Boot ≊ Skis)</span></span>  
U+26F7 |  | ⚠ | (Skier ) | Skier   
  
person, ski, snow, sport, travel | .x26F7:before {  
   content: "\26F7";  
} | <span class="x26F7"><span class="hide">(Skier )</span></span>  
U+1F3C2 |  |  | (Snowboarder ) | Snowboarder   
  
person, ski, snow, snowboard, sport | .x1F3C2:before {  
   content: "\1F3C2";  
} | <span class="x1F3C2"><span class="hide">(Snowboarder )</span></span>  
U+1F3C4 | Yes |  | (Surfer ) | Surfer   
  
person, sport, surfer, surfing | .x1F3C4:before {  
   content: "\1F3C4";  
} | <span class="x1F3C4"><span class="hide">(Surfer )</span></span>  
U+1F3C7 |  | ⚠ | (Horse Racing ) | Horse Racing   
  
horse, jockey, person, racehorse, racing, sport, travel | .x1F3C7:before {  
   content: "\1F3C7";  
} | <span class="x1F3C7"><span class="hide">(Horse Racing )</span></span>  
U+1F3CA | Yes |  | (Swimmer ) | Swimmer   
  
person, sport, swim, swimmer, travel | .x1F3CA:before {  
   content: "\1F3CA";  
} | <span class="x1F3CA"><span class="hide">(Swimmer )</span></span>  
U+26F9 | Yes | ⚠ | (Person With Ball ) | Person With Ball   
  
ball, person, sport, travel | .x26F9:before {  
   content: "\26F9";  
} | <span class="x26F9"><span class="hide">(Person With Ball )</span></span>  
U+1F3CB | Yes | ⚠ | (Weight Lifter ) | Weight Lifter   
  
lifter, person, sport, weight | .x1F3CB:before {  
   content: "\1F3CB";  
} | <span class="x1F3CB"><span class="hide">(Weight Lifter )</span></span>  
U+1F6B4 | Yes | ⚠ | (Bicyclist ) | Bicyclist   
  
bicycle, bicyclist, bike, cyclist, person, place, sport, travel | .x1F6B4:before {  
   content: "\1F6B4";  
} | <span class="x1F6B4"><span class="hide">(Bicyclist )</span></span>  
U+1F6B5 | Yes | ⚠ | (Mountain Bicyclist ≊ Mountain Biker) | Mountain Bicyclist ≊ Mountain Biker  
  
bicycle, bicyclist, bike, cyclist, mountain, person, place, sport, travel | .x1F6B5:before {  
   content: "\1F6B5";  
} | <span class="x1F6B5"><span class="hide">(Mountain Bicyclist ≊ Mountain Biker)</span></span>  
U+1F3AF |  |  | (Direct Hit ) | Direct Hit   
  
activity, bull, bullseye, dart, entertainment, eye, game, hit, object, target | .x1F3AF:before {  
   content: "\1F3AF";  
} | <span class="x1F3AF"><span class="hide">(Direct Hit )</span></span>  
  
  



	4. Animals! (Tables 5-6)

### Animal and Other Faces

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F47F |  | (Imp ) | Imp   
  
demon, devil, face, fairy tale, fantasy, imp, person | .x1F47F:before {  
   content: "\1F47F";  
} | <span class="x1F47F"><span class="hide">(Imp )</span></span>  
U+1F479 |  | (Japanese Ogre ) | Japanese Ogre   
  
creature, face, fairy tale, fantasy, japanese, monster, ogre, person | .x1F479:before {  
   content: "\1F479";  
} | <span class="x1F479"><span class="hide">(Japanese Ogre )</span></span>  
U+1F47A |  | (Japanese Goblin ) | Japanese Goblin   
  
creature, face, fairy tale, fantasy, goblin, japanese, monster, person | .x1F47A:before {  
   content: "\1F47A";  
} | <span class="x1F47A"><span class="hide">(Japanese Goblin )</span></span>  
U+1F480 |  | (Skull ) | Skull   
  
body, death, face, fairy tale, monster, person, skull | .x1F480:before {  
   content: "\1F480";  
} | <span class="x1F480"><span class="hide">(Skull )</span></span>  
U+2620 |  | (Skull And Crossbones ) | Skull And Crossbones   
  
body, crossbones, death, face, monster, person, skull | .x2620:before {  
   content: "\2620";  
} | <span class="x2620"><span class="hide">(Skull And Crossbones )</span></span>  
U+1F47B |  | (Ghost ) | Ghost   
  
creature, face, fairy tale, fantasy, ghost, monster, person | .x1F47B:before {  
   content: "\1F47B";  
} | <span class="x1F47B"><span class="hide">(Ghost )</span></span>  
U+1F47D |  | (Extraterrestrial Alien ) | Extraterrestrial Alien   
  
alien, creature, extraterrestrial, face, fairy tale, fantasy, monster, nature, person, space, ufo | .x1F47D:before {  
   content: "\1F47D";  
} | <span class="x1F47D"><span class="hide">(Extraterrestrial Alien )</span></span>  
U+1F47E |  | (Alien Monster ) | Alien Monster   
  
alien, creature, extraterrestrial, face, fairy tale, fantasy, monster, nature, person, space, ufo | .x1F47E:before {  
   content: "\1F47E";  
} | <span class="x1F47E"><span class="hide">(Alien Monster )</span></span>  
U+1F916 | ⚠ | (Robot Face ) | Robot Face   
  
face, monster, person, robot | .x1F916:before {  
   content: "\1F916";  
} | <span class="x1F916"><span class="hide">(Robot Face )</span></span>  
U+1F63A |  | (Smiling Cat Face With Open Mouth ) | Smiling Cat Face With Open Mouth   
  
animal, cat, face, mouth, nature, open, smile | .x1F63A:before {  
   content: "\1F63A";  
} | <span class="x1F63A"><span class="hide">(Smiling Cat Face With Open Mouth )</span></span>  
U+1F638 |  | (Grinning Cat Face With Smiling Eyes ) | Grinning Cat Face With Smiling Eyes   
  
animal, cat, eye, face, grin, nature, smile | .x1F638:before {  
   content: "\1F638";  
} | <span class="x1F638"><span class="hide">(Grinning Cat Face With Smiling Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F639 |  | (Cat Face With Tears Of Joy ) | Cat Face With Tears Of Joy   
  
animal, cat, face, joy, nature, tear | .x1F639:before {  
   content: "\1F639";  
} | <span class="x1F639"><span class="hide">(Cat Face With Tears Of Joy )</span></span>  
U+1F63B |  | (Smiling Cat Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) | Smiling Cat Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes   
  
animal, cat, eye, face, heart, love, nature, smile | .x1F63B:before {  
   content: "\1F63B";  
} | <span class="x1F63B"><span class="hide">(Smiling Cat Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F63C |  | (Cat Face With Wry Smile ) | Cat Face With Wry Smile   
  
animal, cat, face, ironic, nature, smile, wry | .x1F63C:before {  
   content: "\1F63C";  
} | <span class="x1F63C"><span class="hide">(Cat Face With Wry Smile )</span></span>  
U+1F63D |  | (Kissing Cat Face With Closed Eyes ) | Kissing Cat Face With Closed Eyes   
  
animal, cat, eye, face, kiss, nature | .x1F63D:before {  
   content: "\1F63D";  
} | <span class="x1F63D"><span class="hide">(Kissing Cat Face With Closed Eyes )</span></span>  
U+1F640 |  | (Weary Cat Face ) | Weary Cat Face   
  
animal, cat, face, nature, oh, surprised, weary | .x1F640:before {  
   content: "\1F640";  
} | <span class="x1F640"><span class="hide">(Weary Cat Face )</span></span>  
U+1F63F |  | (Crying Cat Face ) | Crying Cat Face   
  
animal, cat, cry, face, nature, sad, tear | .x1F63F:before {  
   content: "\1F63F";  
} | <span class="x1F63F"><span class="hide">(Crying Cat Face )</span></span>  
U+1F63E |  | (Pouting Cat Face ) | Pouting Cat Face   
  
animal, cat, face, nature, pouting | .x1F63E:before {  
   content: "\1F63E";  
} | <span class="x1F63E"><span class="hide">(Pouting Cat Face )</span></span>  
U+1F47C |  | (Baby Angel ) | Baby Angel   
  
angel, baby, face, fairy tale, fantasy, person | .x1F47C:before {  
   content: "\1F47C";  
} | <span class="x1F47C"><span class="hide">(Baby Angel )</span></span>  
U+1F435 |  | (Monkey Face ) | Monkey Face   
  
animal, face, monkey, nature | .x1F435:before {  
   content: "\1F435";  
} | <span class="x1F435"><span class="hide">(Monkey Face )</span></span>  
U+1F436 |  | (Dog Face ) | Dog Face   
  
animal, dog, face, nature, pet | .x1F436:before {  
   content: "\1F436";  
} | <span class="x1F436"><span class="hide">(Dog Face )</span></span>  
U+1F43A |  | (Wolf Face ) | Wolf Face   
  
animal, face, nature, wolf | .x1F43A:before {  
   content: "\1F43A";  
} | <span class="x1F43A"><span class="hide">(Wolf Face )</span></span>  
U+1F431 |  | (Cat Face ) | Cat Face   
  
animal, cat, face, nature, pet | .x1F431:before {  
   content: "\1F431";  
} | <span class="x1F431"><span class="hide">(Cat Face )</span></span>  
U+1F981 | ⚠ | (Lion Face ) | Lion Face   
  
animal, face, leo, lion, nature, zodiac | .x1F981:before {  
   content: "\1F981";  
} | <span class="x1F981"><span class="hide">(Lion Face )</span></span>  
U+1F42F |  | (Tiger Face ) | Tiger Face   
  
animal, face, nature, tiger | .x1F42F:before {  
   content: "\1F42F";  
} | <span class="x1F42F"><span class="hide">(Tiger Face )</span></span>  
U+1F434 |  | (Horse Face ) | Horse Face   
  
animal, face, horse, nature | .x1F434:before {  
   content: "\1F434";  
} | <span class="x1F434"><span class="hide">(Horse Face )</span></span>  
U+1F984 | ⚠ | (Unicorn Face ) | Unicorn Face   
  
animal, face, nature, unicorn | .x1F984:before {  
   content: "\1F984";  
} | <span class="x1F984"><span class="hide">(Unicorn Face )</span></span>  
U+1F42E |  | (Cow Face ) | Cow Face   
  
animal, cow, face, nature | .x1F42E:before {  
   content: "\1F42E";  
} | <span class="x1F42E"><span class="hide">(Cow Face )</span></span>  
U+1F437 |  | (Pig Face ) | Pig Face   
  
animal, face, nature, pig | .x1F437:before {  
   content: "\1F437";  
} | <span class="x1F437"><span class="hide">(Pig Face )</span></span>  
U+1F43D |  | (Pig Nose ) | Pig Nose   
  
animal, face, nature, nose, pig | .x1F43D:before {  
   content: "\1F43D";  
} | <span class="x1F43D"><span class="hide">(Pig Nose )</span></span>  
U+1F42D |  | (Mouse Face ) | Mouse Face   
  
animal, face, mouse, nature | .x1F42D:before {  
   content: "\1F42D";  
} | <span class="x1F42D"><span class="hide">(Mouse Face )</span></span>  
U+1F439 |  | (Hamster Face ) | Hamster Face   
  
animal, face, hamster, nature, pet | .x1F439:before {  
   content: "\1F439";  
} | <span class="x1F439"><span class="hide">(Hamster Face )</span></span>  
U+1F430 |  | (Rabbit Face ) | Rabbit Face   
  
animal, bunny, face, nature, pet, rabbit | .x1F430:before {  
   content: "\1F430";  
} | <span class="x1F430"><span class="hide">(Rabbit Face )</span></span>  
U+1F43B |  | (Bear Face ) | Bear Face   
  
animal, bear, face, nature | .x1F43B:before {  
   content: "\1F43B";  
} | <span class="x1F43B"><span class="hide">(Bear Face )</span></span>  
U+1F43C |  | (Panda Face ) | Panda Face   
  
animal, face, nature, panda | .x1F43C:before {  
   content: "\1F43C";  
} | <span class="x1F43C"><span class="hide">(Panda Face )</span></span>  
U+1F438 |  | (Frog Face ) | Frog Face   
  
animal, face, frog, nature | .x1F438:before {  
   content: "\1F438";  
} | <span class="x1F438"><span class="hide">(Frog Face )</span></span>  
U+1F432 |  | (Dragon Face ) | Dragon Face   
  
animal, dragon, face, fairy tale, nature | .x1F432:before {  
   content: "\1F432";  
} | <span class="x1F432"><span class="hide">(Dragon Face )</span></span>  
U+1F433 |  | (Spouting Whale ) | Spouting Whale   
  
animal, face, nature, spouting, whale | .x1F433:before {  
   content: "\1F433";  
} | <span class="x1F433"><span class="hide">(Spouting Whale )</span></span>  
U+1F5FF |  | (Moyai ≊ Moai) | Moyai ≊ Moai  
  
face, moyai, place, statue, travel | .x1F5FF:before {  
   content: "\1F5FF";  
} | <span class="x1F5FF"><span class="hide">(Moyai ≊ Moai)</span></span>  
  
  


### Animals

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F412 |  | (Monkey ) | Monkey   
  
animal, monkey, nature | .x1F412:before {  
   content: "\1F412";  
} | <span class="x1F412"><span class="hide">(Monkey )</span></span>  
U+1F415 | ⚠ | (Dog ) | Dog   
  
animal, dog, nature, pet | .x1F415:before {  
   content: "\1F415";  
} | <span class="x1F415"><span class="hide">(Dog )</span></span>  
U+1F429 |  | (Poodle ) | Poodle   
  
animal, dog, nature, poodle | .x1F429:before {  
   content: "\1F429";  
} | <span class="x1F429"><span class="hide">(Poodle )</span></span>  
U+1F408 | ⚠ | (Cat ) | Cat   
  
animal, cat, nature, pet | .x1F408:before {  
   content: "\1F408";  
} | <span class="x1F408"><span class="hide">(Cat )</span></span>  
U+1F405 | ⚠ | (Tiger ) | Tiger   
  
animal, nature, tiger | .x1F405:before {  
   content: "\1F405";  
} | <span class="x1F405"><span class="hide">(Tiger )</span></span>  
U+1F406 | ⚠ | (Leopard ) | Leopard   
  
animal, leopard, nature | .x1F406:before {  
   content: "\1F406";  
} | <span class="x1F406"><span class="hide">(Leopard )</span></span>  
U+1F40E |  | (Horse ) | Horse   
  
animal, horse, nature, place, racehorse, racing | .x1F40E:before {  
   content: "\1F40E";  
} | <span class="x1F40E"><span class="hide">(Horse )</span></span>  
U+1F402 | ⚠ | (Ox ) | Ox   
  
animal, bull, nature, ox, taurus, zodiac | .x1F402:before {  
   content: "\1F402";  
} | <span class="x1F402"><span class="hide">(Ox )</span></span>  
U+1F403 | ⚠ | (Water Buffalo ) | Water Buffalo   
  
animal, buffalo, nature, water | .x1F403:before {  
   content: "\1F403";  
} | <span class="x1F403"><span class="hide">(Water Buffalo )</span></span>  
U+1F404 | ⚠ | (Cow ) | Cow   
  
animal, cow, nature | .x1F404:before {  
   content: "\1F404";  
} | <span class="x1F404"><span class="hide">(Cow )</span></span>  
U+1F416 | ⚠ | (Pig ) | Pig   
  
animal, nature, pig, sow | .x1F416:before {  
   content: "\1F416";  
} | <span class="x1F416"><span class="hide">(Pig )</span></span>  
U+1F417 |  | (Boar ) | Boar   
  
animal, boar, nature, pig | .x1F417:before {  
   content: "\1F417";  
} | <span class="x1F417"><span class="hide">(Boar )</span></span>  
U+1F40F | ⚠ | (Ram ) | Ram   
  
animal, aries, nature, ram, sheep, zodiac | .x1F40F:before {  
   content: "\1F40F";  
} | <span class="x1F40F"><span class="hide">(Ram )</span></span>  
U+1F411 |  | (Sheep ) | Sheep   
  
animal, ewe, nature, sheep | .x1F411:before {  
   content: "\1F411";  
} | <span class="x1F411"><span class="hide">(Sheep )</span></span>  
U+1F410 | ⚠ | (Goat ) | Goat   
  
animal, capricorn, goat, nature, zodiac | .x1F410:before {  
   content: "\1F410";  
} | <span class="x1F410"><span class="hide">(Goat )</span></span>  
U+1F42A | ⚠ | (Dromedary Camel ≊ Camel) | Dromedary Camel ≊ Camel  
  
animal, camel, dromedary, hump, nature | .x1F42A:before {  
   content: "\1F42A";  
} | <span class="x1F42A"><span class="hide">(Dromedary Camel ≊ Camel)</span></span>  
U+1F42B |  | (Bactrian Camel ≊ Two-Hump Camel) | Bactrian Camel ≊ Two-Hump Camel  
  
animal, bactrian, camel, hump, nature | .x1F42B:before {  
   content: "\1F42B";  
} | <span class="x1F42B"><span class="hide">(Bactrian Camel ≊ Two-Hump Camel)</span></span>  
U+1F418 |  | (Elephant ) | Elephant   
  
animal, elephant, nature | .x1F418:before {  
   content: "\1F418";  
} | <span class="x1F418"><span class="hide">(Elephant )</span></span>  
U+1F401 | ⚠ | (Mouse ) | Mouse   
  
animal, mouse, nature | .x1F401:before {  
   content: "\1F401";  
} | <span class="x1F401"><span class="hide">(Mouse )</span></span>  
U+1F400 | ⚠ | (Rat ) | Rat   
  
animal, nature, rat | .x1F400:before {  
   content: "\1F400";  
} | <span class="x1F400"><span class="hide">(Rat )</span></span>  
U+1F407 | ⚠ | (Rabbit ) | Rabbit   
  
animal, bunny, nature, pet, rabbit | .x1F407:before {  
   content: "\1F407";  
} | <span class="x1F407"><span class="hide">(Rabbit )</span></span>  
U+1F43F | ⚠ | (Chipmunk ) | Chipmunk   
  
animal, chipmunk, nature | .x1F43F:before {  
   content: "\1F43F";  
} | <span class="x1F43F"><span class="hide">(Chipmunk )</span></span>  
U+1F428 |  | (Koala ) | Koala   
  
animal, bear, koala, nature | .x1F428:before {  
   content: "\1F428";  
} | <span class="x1F428"><span class="hide">(Koala )</span></span>  
U+1F43E |  | (Paw Prints ) | Paw Prints   
  
animal, feet, nature, paw, print | .x1F43E:before {  
   content: "\1F43E";  
} | <span class="x1F43E"><span class="hide">(Paw Prints )</span></span>  
U+1F983 | ⚠ | (Turkey ) | Turkey   
  
animal, nature, turkey | .x1F983:before {  
   content: "\1F983";  
} | <span class="x1F983"><span class="hide">(Turkey )</span></span>  
U+1F414 |  | (Chicken ) | Chicken   
  
animal, chicken, nature | .x1F414:before {  
   content: "\1F414";  
} | <span class="x1F414"><span class="hide">(Chicken )</span></span>  
U+1F413 | ⚠ | (Rooster ) | Rooster   
  
animal, nature, rooster | .x1F413:before {  
   content: "\1F413";  
} | <span class="x1F413"><span class="hide">(Rooster )</span></span>  
U+1F423 |  | (Hatching Chick ) | Hatching Chick   
  
animal, baby, chick, hatching, nature | .x1F423:before {  
   content: "\1F423";  
} | <span class="x1F423"><span class="hide">(Hatching Chick )</span></span>  
U+1F424 |  | (Baby Chick ) | Baby Chick   
  
animal, baby, chick, nature | .x1F424:before {  
   content: "\1F424";  
} | <span class="x1F424"><span class="hide">(Baby Chick )</span></span>  
U+1F425 |  | (Front-Facing Baby Chick ) | Front-Facing Baby Chick   
  
animal, baby, chick, nature | .x1F425:before {  
   content: "\1F425";  
} | <span class="x1F425"><span class="hide">(Front-Facing Baby Chick )</span></span>  
U+1F426 |  | (Bird ) | Bird   
  
animal, bird, nature | .x1F426:before {  
   content: "\1F426";  
} | <span class="x1F426"><span class="hide">(Bird )</span></span>  
U+1F427 |  | (Penguin ) | Penguin   
  
animal, nature, penguin | .x1F427:before {  
   content: "\1F427";  
} | <span class="x1F427"><span class="hide">(Penguin )</span></span>  
U+1F54A | ⚠ | (Dove Of Peace ≊ Dove) | Dove Of Peace ≊ Dove  
  
animal, bird, dove, fly, nature, peace | .x1F54A:before {  
   content: "\1F54A";  
} | <span class="x1F54A"><span class="hide">(Dove Of Peace ≊ Dove)</span></span>  
U+1F40A | ⚠ | (Crocodile ) | Crocodile   
  
animal, crocodile, nature | .x1F40A:before {  
   content: "\1F40A";  
} | <span class="x1F40A"><span class="hide">(Crocodile )</span></span>  
U+1F422 |  | (Turtle ) | Turtle   
  
animal, nature, turtle | .x1F422:before {  
   content: "\1F422";  
} | <span class="x1F422"><span class="hide">(Turtle )</span></span>  
U+1F40D |  | (Snake ) | Snake   
  
animal, bearer, nature, ophiuchus, serpent, snake, zodiac | .x1F40D:before {  
   content: "\1F40D";  
} | <span class="x1F40D"><span class="hide">(Snake )</span></span>  
U+1F409 | ⚠ | (Dragon ) | Dragon   
  
animal, dragon, fairy tale, nature | .x1F409:before {  
   content: "\1F409";  
} | <span class="x1F409"><span class="hide">(Dragon )</span></span>  
U+1F40B | ⚠ | (Whale ) | Whale   
  
animal, nature, whale | .x1F40B:before {  
   content: "\1F40B";  
} | <span class="x1F40B"><span class="hide">(Whale )</span></span>  
U+1F42C |  | (Dolphin ) | Dolphin   
  
animal, dolphin, flipper, nature | .x1F42C:before {  
   content: "\1F42C";  
} | <span class="x1F42C"><span class="hide">(Dolphin )</span></span>  
U+1F41F |  | (Fish ) | Fish   
  
animal, fish, nature, pisces, zodiac | .x1F41F:before {  
   content: "\1F41F";  
} | <span class="x1F41F"><span class="hide">(Fish )</span></span>  
U+1F420 |  | (Tropical Fish ) | Tropical Fish   
  
animal, fish, nature, tropical | .x1F420:before {  
   content: "\1F420";  
} | <span class="x1F420"><span class="hide">(Tropical Fish )</span></span>  
U+1F421 |  | (Blowfish ) | Blowfish   
  
animal, blowfish, fish, nature | .x1F421:before {  
   content: "\1F421";  
} | <span class="x1F421"><span class="hide">(Blowfish )</span></span>  
U+1F419 |  | (Octopus ) | Octopus   
  
animal, nature, octopus | .x1F419:before {  
   content: "\1F419";  
} | <span class="x1F419"><span class="hide">(Octopus )</span></span>  
U+1F41A |  | (Spiral Shell ) | Spiral Shell   
  
animal, nature, shell, spiral | .x1F41A:before {  
   content: "\1F41A";  
} | <span class="x1F41A"><span class="hide">(Spiral Shell )</span></span>  
U+1F980 | ⚠ | (Crab ) | Crab   
  
animal, cancer, crab, nature, zodiac | .x1F980:before {  
   content: "\1F980";  
} | <span class="x1F980"><span class="hide">(Crab )</span></span>  
U+1F40C |  | (Snail ) | Snail   
  
animal, nature, snail | .x1F40C:before {  
   content: "\1F40C";  
} | <span class="x1F40C"><span class="hide">(Snail )</span></span>  
U+1F41B |  | (Bug ) | Bug   
  
animal, bug, insect, nature | .x1F41B:before {  
   content: "\1F41B";  
} | <span class="x1F41B"><span class="hide">(Bug )</span></span>  
U+1F41C |  | (Ant ) | Ant   
  
animal, ant, insect, nature | .x1F41C:before {  
   content: "\1F41C";  
} | <span class="x1F41C"><span class="hide">(Ant )</span></span>  
U+1F41D |  | (Honeybee ) | Honeybee   
  
animal, bee, honeybee, insect, nature | .x1F41D:before {  
   content: "\1F41D";  
} | <span class="x1F41D"><span class="hide">(Honeybee )</span></span>  
U+1F41E |  | (Lady Beetle ) | Lady Beetle   
  
animal, beetle, insect, lady beetle, ladybird, ladybug, nature | .x1F41E:before {  
   content: "\1F41E";  
} | <span class="x1F41E"><span class="hide">(Lady Beetle )</span></span>  
U+1F577 | ⚠ | (Spider ) | Spider   
  
animal, insect, object, spider | .x1F577:before {  
   content: "\1F577";  
} | <span class="x1F577"><span class="hide">(Spider )</span></span>  
U+1F578 | ⚠ | (Spider Web ) | Spider Web   
  
animal, object, spider, web | .x1F578:before {  
   content: "\1F578";  
} | <span class="x1F578"><span class="hide">(Spider Web )</span></span>  
U+1F982 | ⚠ | (Scorpion ) | Scorpion   
  
animal, nature, scorpio, scorpion, scorpius, zodiac | .x1F982:before {  
   content: "\1F982";  
} | <span class="x1F982"><span class="hide">(Scorpion )</span></span>  
  
  



	5. Plants, Food & Drink (Tables 7-8)

### Plants

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F338 |  | (Cherry Blossom ) | Cherry Blossom   
  
blossom, cherry, flower, nature, plant | .x1F338:before {  
   content: "\1F338";  
} | <span class="x1F338"><span class="hide">(Cherry Blossom )</span></span>  
U+1F3F5 | ⚠ | (Rosette ) | Rosette   
  
nature, plant, rosette | .x1F3F5:before {  
   content: "\1F3F5";  
} | <span class="x1F3F5"><span class="hide">(Rosette )</span></span>  
U+1F339 |  | (Rose ) | Rose   
  
flower, nature, plant, rose | .x1F339:before {  
   content: "\1F339";  
} | <span class="x1F339"><span class="hide">(Rose )</span></span>  
U+1F33A |  | (Hibiscus ) | Hibiscus   
  
flower, hibiscus, nature, plant | .x1F33A:before {  
   content: "\1F33A";  
} | <span class="x1F33A"><span class="hide">(Hibiscus )</span></span>  
U+1F33B |  | (Sunflower ) | Sunflower   
  
flower, nature, plant, sun, sunflower | .x1F33B:before {  
   content: "\1F33B";  
} | <span class="x1F33B"><span class="hide">(Sunflower )</span></span>  
U+1F33C |  | (Blossom ) | Blossom   
  
blossom, flower, nature, plant | .x1F33C:before {  
   content: "\1F33C";  
} | <span class="x1F33C"><span class="hide">(Blossom )</span></span>  
U+1F337 |  | (Tulip ) | Tulip   
  
flower, nature, plant, tulip | .x1F337:before {  
   content: "\1F337";  
} | <span class="x1F337"><span class="hide">(Tulip )</span></span>  
U+1F331 |  | (Seedling ) | Seedling   
  
nature, plant, seedling, young | .x1F331:before {  
   content: "\1F331";  
} | <span class="x1F331"><span class="hide">(Seedling )</span></span>  
U+1F332 | ⚠ | (Evergreen Tree ≊ Evergreen) | Evergreen Tree ≊ Evergreen  
  
evergreen, nature, plant, tree | .x1F332:before {  
   content: "\1F332";  
} | <span class="x1F332"><span class="hide">(Evergreen Tree ≊ Evergreen)</span></span>  
U+1F333 | ⚠ | (Deciduous Tree ) | Deciduous Tree   
  
deciduous, nature, plant, shedding, tree | .x1F333:before {  
   content: "\1F333";  
} | <span class="x1F333"><span class="hide">(Deciduous Tree )</span></span>  
U+1F334 |  | (Palm Tree ) | Palm Tree   
  
nature, palm, plant, tree | .x1F334:before {  
   content: "\1F334";  
} | <span class="x1F334"><span class="hide">(Palm Tree )</span></span>  
U+1F335 |  | (Cactus ) | Cactus   
  
cactus, nature, plant | .x1F335:before {  
   content: "\1F335";  
} | <span class="x1F335"><span class="hide">(Cactus )</span></span>  
U+1F33E |  | (Ear Of Rice ≊ Sheaf Of Rice) | Ear Of Rice ≊ Sheaf Of Rice  
  
ear, nature, plant, rice | .x1F33E:before {  
   content: "\1F33E";  
} | <span class="x1F33E"><span class="hide">(Ear Of Rice ≊ Sheaf Of Rice)</span></span>  
U+1F33F |  | (Herb ) | Herb   
  
herb, leaf, nature, plant | .x1F33F:before {  
   content: "\1F33F";  
} | <span class="x1F33F"><span class="hide">(Herb )</span></span>  
U+2618 |  | (Shamrock ) | Shamrock   
  
nature, plant, shamrock | .x2618:before {  
   content: "\2618";  
} | <span class="x2618"><span class="hide">(Shamrock )</span></span>  
U+1F340 |  | (Four Leaf Clover ) | Four Leaf Clover   
  
4, clover, four, leaf, nature, plant | .x1F340:before {  
   content: "\1F340";  
} | <span class="x1F340"><span class="hide">(Four Leaf Clover )</span></span>  
U+1F341 |  | (Maple Leaf ) | Maple Leaf   
  
falling, leaf, maple, nature, plant | .x1F341:before {  
   content: "\1F341";  
} | <span class="x1F341"><span class="hide">(Maple Leaf )</span></span>  
U+1F342 |  | (Fallen Leaf ) | Fallen Leaf   
  
falling, leaf, nature, plant | .x1F342:before {  
   content: "\1F342";  
} | <span class="x1F342"><span class="hide">(Fallen Leaf )</span></span>  
U+1F343 |  | (Leaf Fluttering In Wind ) | Leaf Fluttering In Wind   
  
blow, flutter, leaf, nature, plant, wind | .x1F343:before {  
   content: "\1F343";  
} | <span class="x1F343"><span class="hide">(Leaf Fluttering In Wind )</span></span>  
U+1F4A7 |  | (Droplet ) | Droplet   
  
cold, comic, drop, emotion, nature, object, person, sweat, weather | .x1F4A7:before {  
   content: "\1F4A7";  
} | <span class="x1F4A7"><span class="hide">(Droplet )</span></span>  
  
  


### Food & Drink

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F347 |  | (Grapes ) | Grapes   
  
food, fruit, grape, nature, object, plant | .x1F347:before {  
   content: "\1F347";  
} | <span class="x1F347"><span class="hide">(Grapes )</span></span>  
U+1F348 |  | (Melon ) | Melon   
  
food, fruit, melon, nature, object, plant | .x1F348:before {  
   content: "\1F348";  
} | <span class="x1F348"><span class="hide">(Melon )</span></span>  
U+1F349 |  | (Watermelon ) | Watermelon   
  
food, fruit, nature, object, plant, watermelon | .x1F349:before {  
   content: "\1F349";  
} | <span class="x1F349"><span class="hide">(Watermelon )</span></span>  
U+1F34A |  | (Tangerine ) | Tangerine   
  
food, fruit, nature, object, orange, plant, tangerine | .x1F34A:before {  
   content: "\1F34A";  
} | <span class="x1F34A"><span class="hide">(Tangerine )</span></span>  
U+1F34B | ⚠ | (Lemon ) | Lemon   
  
citrus, food, fruit, lemon, nature, object, plant | .x1F34B:before {  
   content: "\1F34B";  
} | <span class="x1F34B"><span class="hide">(Lemon )</span></span>  
U+1F34C |  | (Banana ) | Banana   
  
banana, food, fruit, nature, object, plant | .x1F34C:before {  
   content: "\1F34C";  
} | <span class="x1F34C"><span class="hide">(Banana )</span></span>  
U+1F34D |  | (Pineapple ) | Pineapple   
  
food, fruit, nature, object, pineapple, plant | .x1F34D:before {  
   content: "\1F34D";  
} | <span class="x1F34D"><span class="hide">(Pineapple )</span></span>  
U+1F34E |  | (Red Apple ) | Red Apple   
  
apple, food, fruit, nature, object, plant, red | .x1F34E:before {  
   content: "\1F34E";  
} | <span class="x1F34E"><span class="hide">(Red Apple )</span></span>  
U+1F34F |  | (Green Apple ) | Green Apple   
  
apple, food, fruit, green, nature, object, plant | .x1F34F:before {  
   content: "\1F34F";  
} | <span class="x1F34F"><span class="hide">(Green Apple )</span></span>  
U+1F350 | ⚠ | (Pear ) | Pear   
  
food, fruit, nature, object, pear, plant | .x1F350:before {  
   content: "\1F350";  
} | <span class="x1F350"><span class="hide">(Pear )</span></span>  
U+1F351 |  | (Peach ) | Peach   
  
food, fruit, nature, object, peach, plant | .x1F351:before {  
   content: "\1F351";  
} | <span class="x1F351"><span class="hide">(Peach )</span></span>  
U+1F352 |  | (Cherries ) | Cherries   
  
cherry, food, fruit, nature, object, plant | .x1F352:before {  
   content: "\1F352";  
} | <span class="x1F352"><span class="hide">(Cherries )</span></span>  
U+1F353 |  | (Strawberry ) | Strawberry   
  
berry, food, fruit, nature, object, plant, strawberry | .x1F353:before {  
   content: "\1F353";  
} | <span class="x1F353"><span class="hide">(Strawberry )</span></span>  
U+1F345 |  | (Tomato ) | Tomato   
  
food, nature, object, plant, tomato, vegetable | .x1F345:before {  
   content: "\1F345";  
} | <span class="x1F345"><span class="hide">(Tomato )</span></span>  
U+1F346 |  | (Aubergine ≊ Eggplant) | Aubergine ≊ Eggplant  
  
aubergine, eggplant, food, nature, object, plant, vegetable | .x1F346:before {  
   content: "\1F346";  
} | <span class="x1F346"><span class="hide">(Aubergine ≊ Eggplant)</span></span>  
U+1F33D |  | (Ear Of Maize ≊ Ear Of Corn) | Ear Of Maize ≊ Ear Of Corn  
  
corn, ear, maize, maze, nature, object, plant | .x1F33D:before {  
   content: "\1F33D";  
} | <span class="x1F33D"><span class="hide">(Ear Of Maize ≊ Ear Of Corn)</span></span>  
U+1F336 | ⚠ | (Hot Pepper ) | Hot Pepper   
  
food, hot, nature, pepper, plant | .x1F336:before {  
   content: "\1F336";  
} | <span class="x1F336"><span class="hide">(Hot Pepper )</span></span>  
U+1F344 |  | (Mushroom ) | Mushroom   
  
mushroom, nature, plant | .x1F344:before {  
   content: "\1F344";  
} | <span class="x1F344"><span class="hide">(Mushroom )</span></span>  
U+1F330 |  | (Chestnut ) | Chestnut   
  
chestnut, nature, plant | .x1F330:before {  
   content: "\1F330";  
} | <span class="x1F330"><span class="hide">(Chestnut )</span></span>  
U+1F35E |  | (Bread ) | Bread   
  
bread, food, loaf, nature, object | .x1F35E:before {  
   content: "\1F35E";  
} | <span class="x1F35E"><span class="hide">(Bread )</span></span>  
U+1F9C0 | ⚠ | (Cheese Wedge ) | Cheese Wedge   
  
cheese, food, nature | .x1F9C0:before {  
   content: "\1F9C0";  
} | <span class="x1F9C0"><span class="hide">(Cheese Wedge )</span></span>  
U+1F356 |  | (Meat On Bone ) | Meat On Bone   
  
bone, food, meat, nature, object | .x1F356:before {  
   content: "\1F356";  
} | <span class="x1F356"><span class="hide">(Meat On Bone )</span></span>  
U+1F357 |  | (Poultry Leg ) | Poultry Leg   
  
bone, chicken, food, leg, nature, object, poultry | .x1F357:before {  
   content: "\1F357";  
} | <span class="x1F357"><span class="hide">(Poultry Leg )</span></span>  
U+1F354 |  | (Hamburger ) | Hamburger   
  
burger, food, hamburger, nature, object | .x1F354:before {  
   content: "\1F354";  
} | <span class="x1F354"><span class="hide">(Hamburger )</span></span>  
U+1F35F |  | (French Fries ) | French Fries   
  
food, french, fries, nature, object | .x1F35F:before {  
   content: "\1F35F";  
} | <span class="x1F35F"><span class="hide">(French Fries )</span></span>  
U+1F355 |  | (Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza) | Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza  
  
cheese, food, nature, object, pizza, slice | .x1F355:before {  
   content: "\1F355";  
} | <span class="x1F355"><span class="hide">(Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)</span></span>  
U+1F32D | ⚠ | (Hot Dog ) | Hot Dog   
  
food, frankfurter, hot dog, hotdog, nature, sausage | .x1F32D:before {  
   content: "\1F32D";  
} | <span class="x1F32D"><span class="hide">(Hot Dog )</span></span>  
U+1F32E | ⚠ | (Taco ) | Taco   
  
food, mexican, nature, taco | .x1F32E:before {  
   content: "\1F32E";  
} | <span class="x1F32E"><span class="hide">(Taco )</span></span>  
U+1F32F | ⚠ | (Burrito ) | Burrito   
  
burrito, food, mexican, nature | .x1F32F:before {  
   content: "\1F32F";  
} | <span class="x1F32F"><span class="hide">(Burrito )</span></span>  
U+1F373 |  | (Cooking ) | Cooking   
  
cooking, egg, food, frying, nature, object, pan | .x1F373:before {  
   content: "\1F373";  
} | <span class="x1F373"><span class="hide">(Cooking )</span></span>  
U+1F372 |  | (Pot Of Food ) | Pot Of Food   
  
food, nature, object, pot, stew | .x1F372:before {  
   content: "\1F372";  
} | <span class="x1F372"><span class="hide">(Pot Of Food )</span></span>  
U+1F37F | ⚠ | (Popcorn ) | Popcorn   
  
food, nature, popcorn | .x1F37F:before {  
   content: "\1F37F";  
} | <span class="x1F37F"><span class="hide">(Popcorn )</span></span>  
U+1F371 |  | (Bento Box ) | Bento Box   
  
bento, box, food, nature, object | .x1F371:before {  
   content: "\1F371";  
} | <span class="x1F371"><span class="hide">(Bento Box )</span></span>  
U+1F358 |  | (Rice Cracker ) | Rice Cracker   
  
cracker, food, nature, object, rice | .x1F358:before {  
   content: "\1F358";  
} | <span class="x1F358"><span class="hide">(Rice Cracker )</span></span>  
U+1F359 |  | (Rice Ball ) | Rice Ball   
  
ball, food, japanese, nature, object, rice | .x1F359:before {  
   content: "\1F359";  
} | <span class="x1F359"><span class="hide">(Rice Ball )</span></span>  
U+1F35A |  | (Cooked Rice ) | Cooked Rice   
  
cooked, food, nature, object, rice | .x1F35A:before {  
   content: "\1F35A";  
} | <span class="x1F35A"><span class="hide">(Cooked Rice )</span></span>  
U+1F35B |  | (Curry And Rice ≊ Curry Rice) | Curry And Rice ≊ Curry Rice  
  
curry, food, nature, object, rice | .x1F35B:before {  
   content: "\1F35B";  
} | <span class="x1F35B"><span class="hide">(Curry And Rice ≊ Curry Rice)</span></span>  
U+1F35C |  | (Steaming Bowl ) | Steaming Bowl   
  
bowl, food, nature, noodle, object, ramen, steaming | .x1F35C:before {  
   content: "\1F35C";  
} | <span class="x1F35C"><span class="hide">(Steaming Bowl )</span></span>  
U+1F35D |  | (Spaghetti ) | Spaghetti   
  
food, nature, object, pasta, spaghetti | .x1F35D:before {  
   content: "\1F35D";  
} | <span class="x1F35D"><span class="hide">(Spaghetti )</span></span>  
U+1F360 |  | (Roasted Sweet Potato ) | Roasted Sweet Potato   
  
food, nature, object, potato, roasted, sweet | .x1F360:before {  
   content: "\1F360";  
} | <span class="x1F360"><span class="hide">(Roasted Sweet Potato )</span></span>  
U+1F362 |  | (Oden ) | Oden   
  
food, kebab, nature, object, oden, seafood, skewer, stick | .x1F362:before {  
   content: "\1F362";  
} | <span class="x1F362"><span class="hide">(Oden )</span></span>  
U+1F363 |  | (Sushi ) | Sushi   
  
food, nature, object, sushi | .x1F363:before {  
   content: "\1F363";  
} | <span class="x1F363"><span class="hide">(Sushi )</span></span>  
U+1F364 |  | (Fried Shrimp ) | Fried Shrimp   
  
food, fried, nature, object, prawn, shrimp, tempura | .x1F364:before {  
   content: "\1F364";  
} | <span class="x1F364"><span class="hide">(Fried Shrimp )</span></span>  
U+1F365 |  | (Fish Cake With Swirl Design ≊ Fish Cake With Swirl) | Fish Cake With Swirl Design ≊ Fish Cake With Swirl  
  
cake, fish, food, nature, object, pastry, swirl | .x1F365:before {  
   content: "\1F365";  
} | <span class="x1F365"><span class="hide">(Fish Cake With Swirl Design ≊ Fish Cake With Swirl)</span></span>  
U+1F361 |  | (Dango ) | Dango   
  
dango, dessert, food, japanese, nature, object, skewer, stick, sweet | .x1F361:before {  
   content: "\1F361";  
} | <span class="x1F361"><span class="hide">(Dango )</span></span>  
U+1F366 |  | (Soft Ice Cream ) | Soft Ice Cream   
  
cream, dessert, food, ice, icecream, nature, object, soft, sweet | .x1F366:before {  
   content: "\1F366";  
} | <span class="x1F366"><span class="hide">(Soft Ice Cream )</span></span>  
U+1F367 |  | (Shaved Ice ) | Shaved Ice   
  
dessert, food, ice, nature, object, shaved, sweet | .x1F367:before {  
   content: "\1F367";  
} | <span class="x1F367"><span class="hide">(Shaved Ice )</span></span>  
U+1F368 |  | (Ice Cream ) | Ice Cream   
  
cream, dessert, food, ice, nature, object, sweet | .x1F368:before {  
   content: "\1F368";  
} | <span class="x1F368"><span class="hide">(Ice Cream )</span></span>  
U+1F369 |  | (Doughnut ) | Doughnut   
  
dessert, donut, doughnut, food, nature, object, sweet | .x1F369:before {  
   content: "\1F369";  
} | <span class="x1F369"><span class="hide">(Doughnut )</span></span>  
U+1F36A |  | (Cookie ) | Cookie   
  
cookie, dessert, food, nature, object, sweet | .x1F36A:before {  
   content: "\1F36A";  
} | <span class="x1F36A"><span class="hide">(Cookie )</span></span>  
U+1F370 |  | (Shortcake ) | Shortcake   
  
cake, dessert, food, nature, object, pastry, shortcake, slice, sweet | .x1F370:before {  
   content: "\1F370";  
} | <span class="x1F370"><span class="hide">(Shortcake )</span></span>  
U+1F36B |  | (Chocolate Bar ) | Chocolate Bar   
  
bar, chocolate, dessert, food, nature, object, sweet | .x1F36B:before {  
   content: "\1F36B";  
} | <span class="x1F36B"><span class="hide">(Chocolate Bar )</span></span>  
U+1F36C |  | (Candy ) | Candy   
  
candy, dessert, food, nature, object, sweet | .x1F36C:before {  
   content: "\1F36C";  
} | <span class="x1F36C"><span class="hide">(Candy )</span></span>  
U+1F36D |  | (Lollipop ) | Lollipop   
  
candy, dessert, food, lollipop, nature, object, sweet | .x1F36D:before {  
   content: "\1F36D";  
} | <span class="x1F36D"><span class="hide">(Lollipop )</span></span>  
U+1F36E |  | (Custard ) | Custard   
  
custard, dessert, food, nature, object, pudding, sweet | .x1F36E:before {  
   content: "\1F36E";  
} | <span class="x1F36E"><span class="hide">(Custard )</span></span>  
U+1F36F |  | (Honey Pot ) | Honey Pot   
  
food, honey, honeypot, nature, object, pot, sweet | .x1F36F:before {  
   content: "\1F36F";  
} | <span class="x1F36F"><span class="hide">(Honey Pot )</span></span>  
U+1F37C | ⚠ | (Baby Bottle ) | Baby Bottle   
  
baby, bottle, drink, milk, nature, object | .x1F37C:before {  
   content: "\1F37C";  
} | <span class="x1F37C"><span class="hide">(Baby Bottle )</span></span>  
U+2615 |  | (Hot Beverage ) | Hot Beverage   
  
beverage, coffee, drink, hot, nature, object, steaming, tea | .x2615:before {  
   content: "\2615";  
} | <span class="x2615"><span class="hide">(Hot Beverage )</span></span>  
U+1F375 |  | (Teacup Without Handle ) | Teacup Without Handle   
  
beverage, cup, drink, nature, object, tea, teacup | .x1F375:before {  
   content: "\1F375";  
} | <span class="x1F375"><span class="hide">(Teacup Without Handle )</span></span>  
U+1F376 |  | (Sake Bottle And Cup ≊ Sake) | Sake Bottle And Cup ≊ Sake  
  
bar, beverage, bottle, cup, drink, nature, object, sake | .x1F376:before {  
   content: "\1F376";  
} | <span class="x1F376"><span class="hide">(Sake Bottle And Cup ≊ Sake)</span></span>  
U+1F37E | ⚠ | (Bottle With Popping Cork ) | Bottle With Popping Cork   
  
bar, bottle, cork, drink, nature, popping | .x1F37E:before {  
   content: "\1F37E";  
} | <span class="x1F37E"><span class="hide">(Bottle With Popping Cork )</span></span>  
U+1F377 |  | (Wine Glass ) | Wine Glass   
  
bar, beverage, drink, glass, nature, object, wine | .x1F377:before {  
   content: "\1F377";  
} | <span class="x1F377"><span class="hide">(Wine Glass )</span></span>  
U+1F378 |  | (Cocktail Glass ) | Cocktail Glass   
  
bar, cocktail, drink, glass, nature, object | .x1F378:before {  
   content: "\1F378";  
} | <span class="x1F378"><span class="hide">(Cocktail Glass )</span></span>  
U+1F379 |  | (Tropical Drink ) | Tropical Drink   
  
bar, drink, nature, object, tropical | .x1F379:before {  
   content: "\1F379";  
} | <span class="x1F379"><span class="hide">(Tropical Drink )</span></span>  
U+1F37A |  | (Beer Mug ) | Beer Mug   
  
bar, beer, drink, mug, nature, object | .x1F37A:before {  
   content: "\1F37A";  
} | <span class="x1F37A"><span class="hide">(Beer Mug )</span></span>  
U+1F37B |  | (Clinking Beer Mugs ) | Clinking Beer Mugs   
  
bar, beer, clink, drink, mug, nature, object | .x1F37B:before {  
   content: "\1F37B";  
} | <span class="x1F37B"><span class="hide">(Clinking Beer Mugs )</span></span>  
U+1F37D | ⚠ | (Fork And Knife With Plate ) | Fork And Knife With Plate   
  
cooking, food, fork, knife, object, place, plate | .x1F37D:before {  
   content: "\1F37D";  
} | <span class="x1F37D"><span class="hide">(Fork And Knife With Plate )</span></span>  
U+1F374 |  | (Fork And Knife ) | Fork And Knife   
  
cooking, food, fork, knife, nature, object | .x1F374:before {  
   content: "\1F374";  
} | <span class="x1F374"><span class="hide">(Fork And Knife )</span></span>  
U+1F52A |  | (Hocho ≊ Kitchen Knife) | Hocho ≊ Kitchen Knife  
  
cooking, hocho, knife, object, tool, weapon | .x1F52A:before {  
   content: "\1F52A";  
} | <span class="x1F52A"><span class="hide">(Hocho ≊ Kitchen Knife)</span></span>  
U+1F3FA | ⚠ | (Amphora ) | Amphora   
  
amphora, aquarius, cooking, drink, jug, nature, tool, weapon, zodiac | .x1F3FA:before {  
   content: "\1F3FA";  
} | <span class="x1F3FA"><span class="hide">(Amphora )</span></span>  
  
  



	6. Sky and Spirit (Tables 9-12)

### Mystical and Religeous

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F4FF | ⚠ | (Prayer Beads ) | Prayer Beads   
  
beads, clothing, necklace, object, person, prayer, religion | .x1F4FF:before {  
   content: "\1F4FF";  
} | <span class="x1F4FF"><span class="hide">(Prayer Beads )</span></span>  
U+1F54C | ⚠ | (Mosque ) | Mosque   
  
islam, mosque, muslim, place, religion | .x1F54C:before {  
   content: "\1F54C";  
} | <span class="x1F54C"><span class="hide">(Mosque )</span></span>  
U+1F54D | ⚠ | (Synagogue ) | Synagogue   
  
jew, jewish, place, religion, synagogue, temple | .x1F54D:before {  
   content: "\1F54D";  
} | <span class="x1F54D"><span class="hide">(Synagogue )</span></span>  
U+26E9 | ⚠ | (Shinto Shrine ) | Shinto Shrine   
  
religion, shinto, shrine, symbol | .x26E9:before {  
   content: "\26E9";  
} | <span class="x26E9"><span class="hide">(Shinto Shrine )</span></span>  
U+1F54B | ⚠ | (Kaaba ) | Kaaba   
  
islam, kaaba, muslim, place, religion | .x1F54B:before {  
   content: "\1F54B";  
} | <span class="x1F54B"><span class="hide">(Kaaba )</span></span>  
U+1F52E |  | (Crystal Ball ) | Crystal Ball   
  
ball, crystal, fairy tale, fantasy, fortune, object, tool | .x1F52E:before {  
   content: "\1F52E";  
} | <span class="x1F52E"><span class="hide">(Crystal Ball )</span></span>  
U+1F6D0 | ⚠ | (Place Of Worship ) | Place Of Worship   
  
place, religion, worship | .x1F6D0:before {  
   content: "\1F6D0";  
} | <span class="x1F6D0"><span class="hide">(Place Of Worship )</span></span>  
U+1F549 | ⚠ | (Om Symbol ≊ Om) | Om Symbol ≊ Om  
  
hindu, om, religion, symbol | .x1F549:before {  
   content: "\1F549";  
} | <span class="x1F549"><span class="hide">(Om Symbol ≊ Om)</span></span>  
U+2721 |  | (Star Of David ) | Star Of David   
  
david, jew, jewish, religion, star, symbol | .x2721:before {  
   content: "\2721";  
} | <span class="x2721"><span class="hide">(Star Of David )</span></span>  
U+2638 |  | (Wheel Of Dharma ) | Wheel Of Dharma   
  
buddhist, dharma, religion, symbol, wheel | .x2638:before {  
   content: "\2638";  
} | <span class="x2638"><span class="hide">(Wheel Of Dharma )</span></span>  
U+262F |  | (Yin Yang ) | Yin Yang   
  
religion, sign, symbol, tao, taoist, yang, yin | .x262F:before {  
   content: "\262F";  
} | <span class="x262F"><span class="hide">(Yin Yang )</span></span>  
U+271D |  | (Latin Cross ) | Latin Cross   
  
christian, cross, religion, symbol | .x271D:before {  
   content: "\271D";  
} | <span class="x271D"><span class="hide">(Latin Cross )</span></span>  
U+2626 |  | (Orthodox Cross ) | Orthodox Cross   
  
christian, cross, religion, symbol | .x2626:before {  
   content: "\2626";  
} | <span class="x2626"><span class="hide">(Orthodox Cross )</span></span>  
U+262A |  | (Star And Crescent ) | Star And Crescent   
  
islam, muslim, religion, symbol | .x262A:before {  
   content: "\262A";  
} | <span class="x262A"><span class="hide">(Star And Crescent )</span></span>  
U+262E |  | (Peace Symbol ) | Peace Symbol   
  
peace, sign, symbol | .x262E:before {  
   content: "\262E";  
} | <span class="x262E"><span class="hide">(Peace Symbol )</span></span>  
U+1F54E | ⚠ | (Menorah With Nine Branches ≊ Menorah) | Menorah With Nine Branches ≊ Menorah  
  
candelabrum, candlestick, menorah, object, place, religion | .x1F54E:before {  
   content: "\1F54E";  
} | <span class="x1F54E"><span class="hide">(Menorah With Nine Branches ≊ Menorah)</span></span>  
U+1F52F |  | (Six Pointed Star With Middle Dot ≊ Dotted Six-Pointed Star) | Six Pointed Star With Middle Dot ≊ Dotted Six-Pointed Star  
  
fortune, object, star, symbol | .x1F52F:before {  
   content: "\1F52F";  
} | <span class="x1F52F"><span class="hide">(Six Pointed Star With Middle Dot ≊ Dotted Six-Pointed Star)</span></span>  
U+2648 |  | (Aries ) | Aries   
  
aries, ram, symbol, time, zodiac | .x2648:before {  
   content: "\2648";  
} | <span class="x2648"><span class="hide">(Aries )</span></span>  
U+2649 |  | (Taurus ) | Taurus   
  
bull, ox, symbol, taurus, time, zodiac | .x2649:before {  
   content: "\2649";  
} | <span class="x2649"><span class="hide">(Taurus )</span></span>  
U+264A |  | (Gemini ) | Gemini   
  
gemini, symbol, time, twins, zodiac | .x264A:before {  
   content: "\264A";  
} | <span class="x264A"><span class="hide">(Gemini )</span></span>  
U+264B |  | (Cancer ) | Cancer   
  
cancer, crab, symbol, time, zodiac | .x264B:before {  
   content: "\264B";  
} | <span class="x264B"><span class="hide">(Cancer )</span></span>  
U+264C |  | (Leo ) | Leo   
  
leo, lion, symbol, time, zodiac | .x264C:before {  
   content: "\264C";  
} | <span class="x264C"><span class="hide">(Leo )</span></span>  
U+264D |  | (Virgo ) | Virgo   
  
maiden, symbol, time, virgin, virgo, zodiac | .x264D:before {  
   content: "\264D";  
} | <span class="x264D"><span class="hide">(Virgo )</span></span>  
U+264E |  | (Libra ) | Libra   
  
balance, justice, libra, scales, symbol, time, zodiac | .x264E:before {  
   content: "\264E";  
} | <span class="x264E"><span class="hide">(Libra )</span></span>  
U+264F |  | (Scorpius ) | Scorpius   
  
scorpio, scorpion, scorpius, symbol, time, zodiac | .x264F:before {  
   content: "\264F";  
} | <span class="x264F"><span class="hide">(Scorpius )</span></span>  
U+2650 |  | (Sagittarius ) | Sagittarius   
  
archer, sagittarius, symbol, time, zodiac | .x2650:before {  
   content: "\2650";  
} | <span class="x2650"><span class="hide">(Sagittarius )</span></span>  
U+2651 |  | (Capricorn ) | Capricorn   
  
capricorn, goat, symbol, time, zodiac | .x2651:before {  
   content: "\2651";  
} | <span class="x2651"><span class="hide">(Capricorn )</span></span>  
U+2652 |  | (Aquarius ) | Aquarius   
  
aquarius, bearer, symbol, time, water, zodiac | .x2652:before {  
   content: "\2652";  
} | <span class="x2652"><span class="hide">(Aquarius )</span></span>  
U+2653 |  | (Pisces ) | Pisces   
  
fish, pisces, symbol, time, zodiac | .x2653:before {  
   content: "\2653";  
} | <span class="x2653"><span class="hide">(Pisces )</span></span>  
U+26CE |  | (Ophiuchus ) | Ophiuchus   
  
bearer, ophiuchus, serpent, snake, symbol, zodiac | .x26CE:before {  
   content: "\26CE";  
} | <span class="x26CE"><span class="hide">(Ophiuchus )</span></span>  
  
  


### The Sun, Moon, and Stars

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F4AB |  | (Dizzy Symbol ≊ Dizzy) | Dizzy Symbol ≊ Dizzy  
  
comic, dizzy, emotion, person, star | .x1F4AB:before {  
   content: "\1F4AB";  
} | <span class="x1F4AB"><span class="hide">(Dizzy Symbol ≊ Dizzy)</span></span>  
U+1F30C |  | (Milky Way ) | Milky Way   
  
milky way, nature, place, space, weather | .x1F30C:before {  
   content: "\1F30C";  
} | <span class="x1F30C"><span class="hide">(Milky Way )</span></span>  
U+1F680 |  | (Rocket ) | Rocket   
  
place, rocket, space, travel, vehicle | .x1F680:before {  
   content: "\1F680";  
} | <span class="x1F680"><span class="hide">(Rocket )</span></span>  
U+1F6F0 | ⚠ | (Satellite ) | Satellite   
  
place, satellite, space, vehicle | .x1F6F0:before {  
   content: "\1F6F0";  
} | <span class="x1F6F0"><span class="hide">(Satellite )</span></span>  
U+1F311 |  | (New Moon Symbol ≊ New Moon) | New Moon Symbol ≊ New Moon  
  
dark, moon, nature, place, space, time, weather | .x1F311:before {  
   content: "\1F311";  
} | <span class="x1F311"><span class="hide">(New Moon Symbol ≊ New Moon)</span></span>  
U+1F312 | ⚠ | (Waxing Crescent Moon Symbol ≊ Waxing Crescent Moon) | Waxing Crescent Moon Symbol ≊ Waxing Crescent Moon  
  
crescent, moon, nature, place, space, time, waxing, weather | .x1F312:before {  
   content: "\1F312";  
} | <span class="x1F312"><span class="hide">(Waxing Crescent Moon Symbol ≊ Waxing Crescent Moon)</span></span>  
U+1F313 |  | (First Quarter Moon Symbol ≊ First Quarter Moon) | First Quarter Moon Symbol ≊ First Quarter Moon  
  
moon, nature, place, quarter, space, time, weather | .x1F313:before {  
   content: "\1F313";  
} | <span class="x1F313"><span class="hide">(First Quarter Moon Symbol ≊ First Quarter Moon)</span></span>  
U+1F314 |  | (Waxing Gibbous Moon Symbol ≊ Waxing Gibbous Moon) | Waxing Gibbous Moon Symbol ≊ Waxing Gibbous Moon  
  
gibbous, moon, nature, place, space, time, waxing, weather | .x1F314:before {  
   content: "\1F314";  
} | <span class="x1F314"><span class="hide">(Waxing Gibbous Moon Symbol ≊ Waxing Gibbous Moon)</span></span>  
U+1F315 |  | (Full Moon Symbol ≊ Full Moon) | Full Moon Symbol ≊ Full Moon  
  
full, moon, nature, place, space, time, weather | .x1F315:before {  
   content: "\1F315";  
} | <span class="x1F315"><span class="hide">(Full Moon Symbol ≊ Full Moon)</span></span>  
U+1F316 | ⚠ | (Waning Gibbous Moon Symbol ≊ Waning Gibbous Moon) | Waning Gibbous Moon Symbol ≊ Waning Gibbous Moon  
  
gibbous, moon, nature, place, space, time, waning, weather | .x1F316:before {  
   content: "\1F316";  
} | <span class="x1F316"><span class="hide">(Waning Gibbous Moon Symbol ≊ Waning Gibbous Moon)</span></span>  
U+1F317 | ⚠ | (Last Quarter Moon Symbol ≊ Last Quarter Moon) | Last Quarter Moon Symbol ≊ Last Quarter Moon  
  
moon, nature, place, quarter, space, time, weather | .x1F317:before {  
   content: "\1F317";  
} | <span class="x1F317"><span class="hide">(Last Quarter Moon Symbol ≊ Last Quarter Moon)</span></span>  
U+1F318 | ⚠ | (Waning Crescent Moon Symbol ≊ Waning Crescent Moon) | Waning Crescent Moon Symbol ≊ Waning Crescent Moon  
  
crescent, moon, nature, place, space, time, waning, weather | .x1F318:before {  
   content: "\1F318";  
} | <span class="x1F318"><span class="hide">(Waning Crescent Moon Symbol ≊ Waning Crescent Moon)</span></span>  
U+1F319 |  | (Crescent Moon ) | Crescent Moon   
  
crescent, moon, nature, place, space, time, weather | .x1F319:before {  
   content: "\1F319";  
} | <span class="x1F319"><span class="hide">(Crescent Moon )</span></span>  
U+1F31A | ⚠ | (New Moon With Face ≊ New Moon Face) | New Moon With Face ≊ New Moon Face  
  
face, moon, nature, place, space, time, weather | .x1F31A:before {  
   content: "\1F31A";  
} | <span class="x1F31A"><span class="hide">(New Moon With Face ≊ New Moon Face)</span></span>  
U+1F31B |  | (First Quarter Moon With Face ) | First Quarter Moon With Face   
  
face, moon, nature, place, quarter, space, weather | .x1F31B:before {  
   content: "\1F31B";  
} | <span class="x1F31B"><span class="hide">(First Quarter Moon With Face )</span></span>  
U+1F31C | ⚠ | (Last Quarter Moon With Face ) | Last Quarter Moon With Face   
  
face, moon, nature, place, quarter, space, weather | .x1F31C:before {  
   content: "\1F31C";  
} | <span class="x1F31C"><span class="hide">(Last Quarter Moon With Face )</span></span>  
U+2600 |  | (Black Sun With Rays ≊ Sun) | Black Sun With Rays ≊ Sun  
  
bright, nature, rays, space, sun, sunny, weather | .x2600:before {  
   content: "\2600";  
} | <span class="x2600"><span class="hide">(Black Sun With Rays ≊ Sun)</span></span>  
U+1F31D | ⚠ | (Full Moon With Face ) | Full Moon With Face   
  
bright, face, full, moon, nature, place, space, weather | .x1F31D:before {  
   content: "\1F31D";  
} | <span class="x1F31D"><span class="hide">(Full Moon With Face )</span></span>  
U+1F31E | ⚠ | (Sun With Face ) | Sun With Face   
  
bright, face, nature, place, space, sun, weather | .x1F31E:before {  
   content: "\1F31E";  
} | <span class="x1F31E"><span class="hide">(Sun With Face )</span></span>  
U+2B50 |  | (White Medium Star ) | White Medium Star   
  
nature, place, star | .x2B50:before {  
   content: "\2B50";  
} | <span class="x2B50"><span class="hide">(White Medium Star )</span></span>  
U+1F31F |  | (Glowing Star ) | Glowing Star   
  
glittery, glow, object, place, shining, sparkle, star | .x1F31F:before {  
   content: "\1F31F";  
} | <span class="x1F31F"><span class="hide">(Glowing Star )</span></span>  
U+1F320 |  | (Shooting Star ) | Shooting Star   
  
activity, falling, nature, place, shooting, space, star | .x1F320:before {  
   content: "\1F320";  
} | <span class="x1F320"><span class="hide">(Shooting Star )</span></span>  
U+2604 |  | (Comet ) | Comet   
  
comet, object, space | .x2604:before {  
   content: "\2604";  
} | <span class="x2604"><span class="hide">(Comet )</span></span>  
U+2728 |  | (Sparkles ) | Sparkles   
  
emotion, entertainment, object, sign, sparkle, star | .x2728:before {  
   content: "\2728";  
} | <span class="x2728"><span class="hide">(Sparkles )</span></span>  
U+2733 |  | (Eight Spoked Asterisk ≊ Eight-Spoked Asterisk) | Eight Spoked Asterisk ≊ Eight-Spoked Asterisk  
  
asterisk, sign, symbol | .x2733:before {  
   content: "\2733";  
} | <span class="x2733"><span class="hide">(Eight Spoked Asterisk ≊ Eight-Spoked Asterisk)</span></span>  
U+2734 |  | (Eight Pointed Black Star ≊ Eight-Pointed Star) | Eight Pointed Black Star ≊ Eight-Pointed Star  
  
sign, star, symbol | .x2734:before {  
   content: "\2734";  
} | <span class="x2734"><span class="hide">(Eight Pointed Black Star ≊ Eight-Pointed Star)</span></span>  
U+2747 |  | (Sparkle ) | Sparkle   
  
sign, sparkle, symbol | .x2747:before {  
   content: "\2747";  
} | <span class="x2747"><span class="hide">(Sparkle )</span></span>  
  
  


### Weather

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F4A6 |  | (Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets) | Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets  
  
comic, emotion, object, person, splashing, sweat | .x1F4A6:before {  
   content: "\1F4A6";  
} | <span class="x1F4A6"><span class="hide">(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)</span></span>  
U+1F301 |  | (Foggy ) | Foggy   
  
fog, nature, place, weather | .x1F301:before {  
   content: "\1F301";  
} | <span class="x1F301"><span class="hide">(Foggy )</span></span>  
U+2601 |  | (Cloud ) | Cloud   
  
cloud, nature, weather | .x2601:before {  
   content: "\2601";  
} | <span class="x2601"><span class="hide">(Cloud )</span></span>  
U+26C5 |  | (Sun Behind Cloud ) | Sun Behind Cloud   
  
cloud, nature, sun, weather | .x26C5:before {  
   content: "\26C5";  
} | <span class="x26C5"><span class="hide">(Sun Behind Cloud )</span></span>  
U+26C8 | ⚠ | (Thunder Cloud And Rain ≊ Cloud With Lightning And Rain) | Thunder Cloud And Rain ≊ Cloud With Lightning And Rain  
  
cloud, nature, rain, thunder, weather | .x26C8:before {  
   content: "\26C8";  
} | <span class="x26C8"><span class="hide">(Thunder Cloud And Rain ≊ Cloud With Lightning And Rain)</span></span>  
U+1F324 | ⚠ | (White Sun With Small Cloud ≊ Sun Behind Small Cloud) | White Sun With Small Cloud ≊ Sun Behind Small Cloud  
  
cloud, nature, sun, weather | .x1F324:before {  
   content: "\1F324";  
} | <span class="x1F324"><span class="hide">(White Sun With Small Cloud ≊ Sun Behind Small Cloud)</span></span>  
U+1F325 | ⚠ | (White Sun Behind Cloud ≊ Sun Behind Large Cloud) | White Sun Behind Cloud ≊ Sun Behind Large Cloud  
  
cloud, nature, sun, weather | .x1F325:before {  
   content: "\1F325";  
} | <span class="x1F325"><span class="hide">(White Sun Behind Cloud ≊ Sun Behind Large Cloud)</span></span>  
U+1F326 | ⚠ | (White Sun Behind Cloud With Rain ≊ Sun Behind Cloud With Rain) | White Sun Behind Cloud With Rain ≊ Sun Behind Cloud With Rain  
  
cloud, nature, rain, sun, weather | .x1F326:before {  
   content: "\1F326";  
} | <span class="x1F326"><span class="hide">(White Sun Behind Cloud With Rain ≊ Sun Behind Cloud With Rain)</span></span>  
U+1F327 | ⚠ | (Cloud With Rain ) | Cloud With Rain   
  
cloud, nature, rain, weather | .x1F327:before {  
   content: "\1F327";  
} | <span class="x1F327"><span class="hide">(Cloud With Rain )</span></span>  
U+1F328 | ⚠ | (Cloud With Snow ) | Cloud With Snow   
  
cloud, cold, nature, snow, weather | .x1F328:before {  
   content: "\1F328";  
} | <span class="x1F328"><span class="hide">(Cloud With Snow )</span></span>  
U+1F329 | ⚠ | (Cloud With Lightning ) | Cloud With Lightning   
  
cloud, lightning, nature, weather | .x1F329:before {  
   content: "\1F329";  
} | <span class="x1F329"><span class="hide">(Cloud With Lightning )</span></span>  
U+1F32A | ⚠ | (Cloud With Tornado ≊ Tornado) | Cloud With Tornado ≊ Tornado  
  
cloud, nature, tornado, weather, whirlwind | .x1F32A:before {  
   content: "\1F32A";  
} | <span class="x1F32A"><span class="hide">(Cloud With Tornado ≊ Tornado)</span></span>  
U+1F32B | ⚠ | (Fog ) | Fog   
  
cloud, fog, nature, weather | .x1F32B:before {  
   content: "\1F32B";  
} | <span class="x1F32B"><span class="hide">(Fog )</span></span>  
U+1F32C | ⚠ | (Wind Blowing Face ≊ Wind Face) | Wind Blowing Face ≊ Wind Face  
  
blow, cloud, face, nature, weather, wind | .x1F32C:before {  
   content: "\1F32C";  
} | <span class="x1F32C"><span class="hide">(Wind Blowing Face ≊ Wind Face)</span></span>  
U+1F300 |  | (Cyclone ) | Cyclone   
  
cyclone, dizzy, nature, twister, typhoon, weather | .x1F300:before {  
   content: "\1F300";  
} | <span class="x1F300"><span class="hide">(Cyclone )</span></span>  
U+1F302 |  | (Closed Umbrella ) | Closed Umbrella   
  
clothing, nature, person, rain, umbrella, weather | .x1F302:before {  
   content: "\1F302";  
} | <span class="x1F302"><span class="hide">(Closed Umbrella )</span></span>  
U+2602 |  | (Umbrella ) | Umbrella   
  
clothing, nature, rain, umbrella, weather | .x2602:before {  
   content: "\2602";  
} | <span class="x2602"><span class="hide">(Umbrella )</span></span>  
U+2614 |  | (Umbrella With Rain Drops ) | Umbrella With Rain Drops   
  
clothing, drop, nature, rain, umbrella, weather | .x2614:before {  
   content: "\2614";  
} | <span class="x2614"><span class="hide">(Umbrella With Rain Drops )</span></span>  
U+26F1 | ⚠ | (Umbrella On Ground ) | Umbrella On Ground   
  
nature, rain, sun, travel, umbrella, weather | .x26F1:before {  
   content: "\26F1";  
} | <span class="x26F1"><span class="hide">(Umbrella On Ground )</span></span>  
U+2744 |  | (Snowflake ) | Snowflake   
  
cold, nature, snow, snowflake, weather | .x2744:before {  
   content: "\2744";  
} | <span class="x2744"><span class="hide">(Snowflake )</span></span>  
U+2603 |  | (Snowman ) | Snowman   
  
cold, nature, snow, snowman, weather | .x2603:before {  
   content: "\2603";  
} | <span class="x2603"><span class="hide">(Snowman )</span></span>  
U+26C4 |  | (Snowman Without Snow ) | Snowman Without Snow   
  
cold, nature, snow, snowman, weather | .x26C4:before {  
   content: "\26C4";  
} | <span class="x26C4"><span class="hide">(Snowman Without Snow )</span></span>  
U+1F4A7 |  | (Droplet ) | Droplet   
  
cold, comic, drop, emotion, nature, object, person, sweat, weather | .x1F4A7:before {  
   content: "\1F4A7";  
} | <span class="x1F4A7"><span class="hide">(Droplet )</span></span>  
  
  


### Time, Time, Time

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+231B |  | (Hourglass ) | Hourglass   
  
hourglass, object, sand, time, timer | .x231B:before {  
   content: "\231B";  
} | <span class="x231B"><span class="hide">(Hourglass )</span></span>  
U+23F3 | ⚠ | (Hourglass With Flowing Sand ) | Hourglass With Flowing Sand   
  
hourglass, object, sand, time, timer | .x23F3:before {  
   content: "\23F3";  
} | <span class="x23F3"><span class="hide">(Hourglass With Flowing Sand )</span></span>  
U+231A |  | (Watch ) | Watch   
  
clock, object, time, watch | .x231A:before {  
   content: "\231A";  
} | <span class="x231A"><span class="hide">(Watch )</span></span>  
U+23F0 | ⚠ | (Alarm Clock ) | Alarm Clock   
  
alarm, clock, object, time | .x23F0:before {  
   content: "\23F0";  
} | <span class="x23F0"><span class="hide">(Alarm Clock )</span></span>  
U+23F1 | ⚠ | (Stopwatch ) | Stopwatch   
  
clock, object, stopwatch, time | .x23F1:before {  
   content: "\23F1";  
} | <span class="x23F1"><span class="hide">(Stopwatch )</span></span>  
U+23F2 | ⚠ | (Timer Clock ) | Timer Clock   
  
clock, object, time, timer | .x23F2:before {  
   content: "\23F2";  
} | <span class="x23F2"><span class="hide">(Timer Clock )</span></span>  
U+1F570 | ⚠ | (Mantelpiece Clock ) | Mantelpiece Clock   
  
clock, object | .x1F570:before {  
   content: "\1F570";  
} | <span class="x1F570"><span class="hide">(Mantelpiece Clock )</span></span>  
U+1F55B |  | (Clock Face Twelve Oclock ≊ Twelve O’Clock) | Clock Face Twelve Oclock ≊ Twelve O’Clock  
  
00, 12, 12:00, clock, o’clock, symbol, time, twelve | .x1F55B:before {  
   content: "\1F55B";  
} | <span class="x1F55B"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Twelve Oclock ≊ Twelve O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F567 | ⚠ | (Clock Face Twelve-Thirty ≊ Twelve-Thirty) | Clock Face Twelve-Thirty ≊ Twelve-Thirty  
  
12, 12:30, 30, clock, symbol, thirty, time, twelve | .x1F567:before {  
   content: "\1F567";  
} | <span class="x1F567"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Twelve-Thirty ≊ Twelve-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F550 |  | (Clock Face One Oclock ≊ One O’Clock) | Clock Face One Oclock ≊ One O’Clock  
  
00, 1, 1:00, clock, o’clock, one, symbol, time | .x1F550:before {  
   content: "\1F550";  
} | <span class="x1F550"><span class="hide">(Clock Face One Oclock ≊ One O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F55C | ⚠ | (Clock Face One-Thirty ≊ One-Thirty) | Clock Face One-Thirty ≊ One-Thirty  
  
1, 1:30, 30, clock, one, symbol, thirty, time | .x1F55C:before {  
   content: "\1F55C";  
} | <span class="x1F55C"><span class="hide">(Clock Face One-Thirty ≊ One-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F551 |  | (Clock Face Two Oclock ≊ Two O’Clock) | Clock Face Two Oclock ≊ Two O’Clock  
  
00, 2, 2:00, clock, o’clock, symbol, time, two | .x1F551:before {  
   content: "\1F551";  
} | <span class="x1F551"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Two Oclock ≊ Two O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F55D | ⚠ | (Clock Face Two-Thirty ≊ Two-Thirty) | Clock Face Two-Thirty ≊ Two-Thirty  
  
2, 2:30, 30, clock, symbol, thirty, time, two | .x1F55D:before {  
   content: "\1F55D";  
} | <span class="x1F55D"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Two-Thirty ≊ Two-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F552 |  | (Clock Face Three Oclock ≊ Three O’Clock) | Clock Face Three Oclock ≊ Three O’Clock  
  
00, 3, 3:00, clock, o’clock, symbol, three, time | .x1F552:before {  
   content: "\1F552";  
} | <span class="x1F552"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Three Oclock ≊ Three O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F55E | ⚠ | (Clock Face Three-Thirty ≊ Three-Thirty) | Clock Face Three-Thirty ≊ Three-Thirty  
  
3, 3:30, 30, clock, symbol, thirty, three, time | .x1F55E:before {  
   content: "\1F55E";  
} | <span class="x1F55E"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Three-Thirty ≊ Three-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F553 |  | (Clock Face Four Oclock ≊ Four O’Clock) | Clock Face Four Oclock ≊ Four O’Clock  
  
00, 4, 4:00, clock, four, o’clock, symbol, time | .x1F553:before {  
   content: "\1F553";  
} | <span class="x1F553"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Four Oclock ≊ Four O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F55F | ⚠ | (Clock Face Four-Thirty ≊ Four-Thirty) | Clock Face Four-Thirty ≊ Four-Thirty  
  
30, 4, 4:30, clock, four, symbol, thirty, time | .x1F55F:before {  
   content: "\1F55F";  
} | <span class="x1F55F"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Four-Thirty ≊ Four-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F554 |  | (Clock Face Five Oclock ≊ Five O’Clock) | Clock Face Five Oclock ≊ Five O’Clock  
  
00, 5, 5:00, clock, five, o’clock, symbol, time | .x1F554:before {  
   content: "\1F554";  
} | <span class="x1F554"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Five Oclock ≊ Five O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F560 | ⚠ | (Clock Face Five-Thirty ≊ Five-Thirty) | Clock Face Five-Thirty ≊ Five-Thirty  
  
30, 5, 5:30, clock, five, symbol, thirty, time | .x1F560:before {  
   content: "\1F560";  
} | <span class="x1F560"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Five-Thirty ≊ Five-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F555 |  | (Clock Face Six Oclock ≊ Six O’Clock) | Clock Face Six Oclock ≊ Six O’Clock  
  
00, 6, 6:00, clock, o’clock, six, symbol, time | .x1F555:before {  
   content: "\1F555";  
} | <span class="x1F555"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Six Oclock ≊ Six O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F561 | ⚠ | (Clock Face Six-Thirty ≊ Six-Thirty) | Clock Face Six-Thirty ≊ Six-Thirty  
  
30, 6, 6:30, clock, six, symbol, thirty, time | .x1F561:before {  
   content: "\1F561";  
} | <span class="x1F561"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Six-Thirty ≊ Six-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F556 |  | (Clock Face Seven Oclock ≊ Seven O’Clock) | Clock Face Seven Oclock ≊ Seven O’Clock  
  
00, 7, 7:00, clock, o’clock, seven, symbol, time | .x1F556:before {  
   content: "\1F556";  
} | <span class="x1F556"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Seven Oclock ≊ Seven O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F562 | ⚠ | (Clock Face Seven-Thirty ≊ Seven-Thirty) | Clock Face Seven-Thirty ≊ Seven-Thirty  
  
30, 7, 7:30, clock, seven, symbol, thirty, time | .x1F562:before {  
   content: "\1F562";  
} | <span class="x1F562"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Seven-Thirty ≊ Seven-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F557 |  | (Clock Face Eight Oclock ≊ Eight O’Clock) | Clock Face Eight Oclock ≊ Eight O’Clock  
  
00, 8, 8:00, clock, eight, o’clock, symbol, time | .x1F557:before {  
   content: "\1F557";  
} | <span class="x1F557"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Eight Oclock ≊ Eight O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F563 | ⚠ | (Clock Face Eight-Thirty ≊ Eight-Thirty) | Clock Face Eight-Thirty ≊ Eight-Thirty  
  
30, 8, 8:30, clock, eight, symbol, thirty, time | .x1F563:before {  
   content: "\1F563";  
} | <span class="x1F563"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Eight-Thirty ≊ Eight-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F558 |  | (Clock Face Nine Oclock ≊ Nine O’Clock) | Clock Face Nine Oclock ≊ Nine O’Clock  
  
00, 9, 9:00, clock, nine, o’clock, symbol, time | .x1F558:before {  
   content: "\1F558";  
} | <span class="x1F558"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Nine Oclock ≊ Nine O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F564 | ⚠ | (Clock Face Nine-Thirty ≊ Nine-Thirty) | Clock Face Nine-Thirty ≊ Nine-Thirty  
  
30, 9, 9:30, clock, nine, symbol, thirty, time | .x1F564:before {  
   content: "\1F564";  
} | <span class="x1F564"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Nine-Thirty ≊ Nine-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F559 |  | (Clock Face Ten Oclock ≊ Ten O’Clock) | Clock Face Ten Oclock ≊ Ten O’Clock  
  
00, 10, 10:00, clock, o’clock, symbol, ten, time | .x1F559:before {  
   content: "\1F559";  
} | <span class="x1F559"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Ten Oclock ≊ Ten O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F565 | ⚠ | (Clock Face Ten-Thirty ≊ Ten-Thirty) | Clock Face Ten-Thirty ≊ Ten-Thirty  
  
10, 10:30, 30, clock, symbol, ten, thirty, time | .x1F565:before {  
   content: "\1F565";  
} | <span class="x1F565"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Ten-Thirty ≊ Ten-Thirty)</span></span>  
U+1F55A |  | (Clock Face Eleven Oclock ≊ Eleven O’Clock) | Clock Face Eleven Oclock ≊ Eleven O’Clock  
  
00, 11, 11:00, clock, eleven, o’clock, symbol, time | .x1F55A:before {  
   content: "\1F55A";  
} | <span class="x1F55A"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Eleven Oclock ≊ Eleven O’Clock)</span></span>  
U+1F566 | ⚠ | (Clock Face Eleven-Thirty ≊ Eleven-Thirty) | Clock Face Eleven-Thirty ≊ Eleven-Thirty  
  
11, 11:30, 30, clock, eleven, symbol, thirty, time | .x1F566:before {  
   content: "\1F566";  
} | <span class="x1F566"><span class="hide">(Clock Face Eleven-Thirty ≊ Eleven-Thirty)</span></span>  
  
  



	7. Let's Party (Tables 13-17)

### Hearts & Romance

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F48F |  | (Kiss ) | Kiss   
  
couple, kiss, person, romance | .x1F48F:before {  
   content: "\1F48F";  
} | <span class="x1F48F"><span class="hide">(Kiss )</span></span>  
U+1F491 |  | (Couple With Heart ) | Couple With Heart   
  
couple, heart, love, person, romance | .x1F491:before {  
   content: "\1F491";  
} | <span class="x1F491"><span class="hide">(Couple With Heart )</span></span>  
U+1F48B |  | (Kiss Mark ) | Kiss Mark   
  
emotion, heart, kiss, lips, mark, person, romance | .x1F48B:before {  
   content: "\1F48B";  
} | <span class="x1F48B"><span class="hide">(Kiss Mark )</span></span>  
U+1F498 |  | (Heart With Arrow ) | Heart With Arrow   
  
arrow, cupid, emotion, heart, person, romance | .x1F498:before {  
   content: "\1F498";  
} | <span class="x1F498"><span class="hide">(Heart With Arrow )</span></span>  
U+2764 |  | (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) | Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart  
  
emotion, heart, person | .x2764:before {  
   content: "\2764";  
} | <span class="x2764"><span class="hide">(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)</span></span>  
U+1F493 |  | (Beating Heart ) | Beating Heart   
  
beating, emotion, heart, heartbeat, person, pulsating | .x1F493:before {  
   content: "\1F493";  
} | <span class="x1F493"><span class="hide">(Beating Heart )</span></span>  
U+1F494 |  | (Broken Heart ) | Broken Heart   
  
break, broken, emotion, heart, person | .x1F494:before {  
   content: "\1F494";  
} | <span class="x1F494"><span class="hide">(Broken Heart )</span></span>  
U+1F495 |  | (Two Hearts ) | Two Hearts   
  
emotion, heart, love, person | .x1F495:before {  
   content: "\1F495";  
} | <span class="x1F495"><span class="hide">(Two Hearts )</span></span>  
U+1F496 |  | (Sparkling Heart ) | Sparkling Heart   
  
emotion, excited, heart, person, sparkle | .x1F496:before {  
   content: "\1F496";  
} | <span class="x1F496"><span class="hide">(Sparkling Heart )</span></span>  
U+1F497 |  | (Growing Heart ) | Growing Heart   
  
emotion, excited, growing, heart, heartpulse, nervous, person | .x1F497:before {  
   content: "\1F497";  
} | <span class="x1F497"><span class="hide">(Growing Heart )</span></span>  
U+1F499 |  | (Blue Heart ) | Blue Heart   
  
blue, emotion, heart, person | .x1F499:before {  
   content: "\1F499";  
} | <span class="x1F499"><span class="hide">(Blue Heart )</span></span>  
U+1F49A |  | (Green Heart ) | Green Heart   
  
emotion, green, heart, person | .x1F49A:before {  
   content: "\1F49A";  
} | <span class="x1F49A"><span class="hide">(Green Heart )</span></span>  
U+1F49B |  | (Yellow Heart ) | Yellow Heart   
  
emotion, heart, person, yellow | .x1F49B:before {  
   content: "\1F49B";  
} | <span class="x1F49B"><span class="hide">(Yellow Heart )</span></span>  
U+1F49C |  | (Purple Heart ) | Purple Heart   
  
emotion, heart, person, purple | .x1F49C:before {  
   content: "\1F49C";  
} | <span class="x1F49C"><span class="hide">(Purple Heart )</span></span>  
U+1F49D |  | (Heart With Ribbon ) | Heart With Ribbon   
  
emotion, heart, object, person, ribbon, valentine | .x1F49D:before {  
   content: "\1F49D";  
} | <span class="x1F49D"><span class="hide">(Heart With Ribbon )</span></span>  
U+1F49E |  | (Revolving Hearts ) | Revolving Hearts   
  
emotion, heart, person, revolving | .x1F49E:before {  
   content: "\1F49E";  
} | <span class="x1F49E"><span class="hide">(Revolving Hearts )</span></span>  
U+1F49F |  | (Heart Decoration ) | Heart Decoration   
  
emotion, heart, person, symbol | .x1F49F:before {  
   content: "\1F49F";  
} | <span class="x1F49F"><span class="hide">(Heart Decoration )</span></span>  
U+2763 |  | (Heavy Heart Exclamation Mark Ornament ) | Heavy Heart Exclamation Mark Ornament   
  
emotion, exclamation, heart, mark, punctuation, symbol | .x2763:before {  
   content: "\2763";  
} | <span class="x2763"><span class="hide">(Heavy Heart Exclamation Mark Ornament )</span></span>  
U+1F48C |  | (Love Letter ) | Love Letter   
  
emotion, heart, letter, love, mail, person, romance | .x1F48C:before {  
   content: "\1F48C";  
} | <span class="x1F48C"><span class="hide">(Love Letter )</span></span>  
U+1F490 |  | (Bouquet ) | Bouquet   
  
bouquet, flower, nature, object, place, plant, romance | .x1F490:before {  
   content: "\1F490";  
} | <span class="x1F490"><span class="hide">(Bouquet )</span></span>  
U+1F492 |  | (Wedding ) | Wedding   
  
activity, chapel, place, romance, wedding | .x1F492:before {  
   content: "\1F492";  
} | <span class="x1F492"><span class="hide">(Wedding )</span></span>  
U+2665 |  | (Black Heart Suit ≊ Heart Suit) | Black Heart Suit ≊ Heart Suit  
  
card, emotion, game, heart, hearts, suit, symbol | .x2665:before {  
   content: "\2665";  
} | <span class="x2665"><span class="hide">(Black Heart Suit ≊ Heart Suit)</span></span>  
  
  


### Dressing Up

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F486 |  | (Face Massage ) | Face Massage   
  
massage, person, salon | .x1F486:before {  
   content: "\1F486";  
} | <span class="x1F486"><span class="hide">(Face Massage )</span></span>  
U+1F487 |  | (Haircut ) | Haircut   
  
barber, beauty, haircut, parlor, person | .x1F487:before {  
   content: "\1F487";  
} | <span class="x1F487"><span class="hide">(Haircut )</span></span>  
U+1F485 |  | (Nail Polish ) | Nail Polish   
  
body, care, cosmetics, manicure, nail, person, polish | .x1F485:before {  
   content: "\1F485";  
} | <span class="x1F485"><span class="hide">(Nail Polish )</span></span>  
U+1F453 |  | (Eyeglasses ≊ Glasses) | Eyeglasses ≊ Glasses  
  
clothing, eye, eyeglasses, eyewear, glasses, object, person | .x1F453:before {  
   content: "\1F453";  
} | <span class="x1F453"><span class="hide">(Eyeglasses ≊ Glasses)</span></span>  
U+1F576 | ⚠ | (Dark Sunglasses ≊ Sunglasses) | Dark Sunglasses ≊ Sunglasses  
  
dark, eye, eyewear, glasses, object, sunglasses | .x1F576:before {  
   content: "\1F576";  
} | <span class="x1F576"><span class="hide">(Dark Sunglasses ≊ Sunglasses)</span></span>  
U+1F454 |  | (Necktie ) | Necktie   
  
clothing, necktie, object, person | .x1F454:before {  
   content: "\1F454";  
} | <span class="x1F454"><span class="hide">(Necktie )</span></span>  
U+1F455 |  | (T-Shirt ) | T-Shirt   
  
clothing, object, person, shirt, tshirt | .x1F455:before {  
   content: "\1F455";  
} | <span class="x1F455"><span class="hide">(T-Shirt )</span></span>  
U+1F456 |  | (Jeans ) | Jeans   
  
clothing, jeans, object, pants, person, trousers | .x1F456:before {  
   content: "\1F456";  
} | <span class="x1F456"><span class="hide">(Jeans )</span></span>  
U+1F457 |  | (Dress ) | Dress   
  
clothing, dress, object, person | .x1F457:before {  
   content: "\1F457";  
} | <span class="x1F457"><span class="hide">(Dress )</span></span>  
U+1F458 |  | (Kimono ) | Kimono   
  
clothing, kimono, object, person | .x1F458:before {  
   content: "\1F458";  
} | <span class="x1F458"><span class="hide">(Kimono )</span></span>  
U+1F459 |  | (Bikini ) | Bikini   
  
bikini, clothing, object, person, swim | .x1F459:before {  
   content: "\1F459";  
} | <span class="x1F459"><span class="hide">(Bikini )</span></span>  
U+1F45A |  | (Womans Clothes ≊ Woman’S Clothes) | Womans Clothes ≊ Woman’S Clothes  
  
clothing, object, person, woman | .x1F45A:before {  
   content: "\1F45A";  
} | <span class="x1F45A"><span class="hide">(Womans Clothes ≊ Woman’S Clothes)</span></span>  
U+1F45B |  | (Purse ) | Purse   
  
clothing, coin, object, person, purse | .x1F45B:before {  
   content: "\1F45B";  
} | <span class="x1F45B"><span class="hide">(Purse )</span></span>  
U+1F45C |  | (Handbag ) | Handbag   
  
bag, clothing, handbag, object, person | .x1F45C:before {  
   content: "\1F45C";  
} | <span class="x1F45C"><span class="hide">(Handbag )</span></span>  
U+1F45D |  | (Pouch ) | Pouch   
  
bag, clothing, object, person, pouch | .x1F45D:before {  
   content: "\1F45D";  
} | <span class="x1F45D"><span class="hide">(Pouch )</span></span>  
U+1F6CD | ⚠ | (Shopping Bags ) | Shopping Bags   
  
bag, hotel, object, shopping | .x1F6CD:before {  
   content: "\1F6CD";  
} | <span class="x1F6CD"><span class="hide">(Shopping Bags )</span></span>  
U+1F392 |  | (School Satchel ≊ School Backpack) | School Satchel ≊ School Backpack  
  
activity, bag, education, object, satchel, school | .x1F392:before {  
   content: "\1F392";  
} | <span class="x1F392"><span class="hide">(School Satchel ≊ School Backpack)</span></span>  
U+1F45E |  | (Mans Shoe ≊ Man’S Shoe) | Mans Shoe ≊ Man’S Shoe  
  
clothing, man, object, person, shoe | .x1F45E:before {  
   content: "\1F45E";  
} | <span class="x1F45E"><span class="hide">(Mans Shoe ≊ Man’S Shoe)</span></span>  
U+1F45F |  | (Athletic Shoe ≊ Running Shoe) | Athletic Shoe ≊ Running Shoe  
  
athletic, clothing, object, person, shoe, sneaker | .x1F45F:before {  
   content: "\1F45F";  
} | <span class="x1F45F"><span class="hide">(Athletic Shoe ≊ Running Shoe)</span></span>  
U+1F460 |  | (High-Heeled Shoe ) | High-Heeled Shoe   
  
clothing, heel, object, person, shoe, woman | .x1F460:before {  
   content: "\1F460";  
} | <span class="x1F460"><span class="hide">(High-Heeled Shoe )</span></span>  
U+1F461 |  | (Womans Sandal ≊ Woman’S Sandal) | Womans Sandal ≊ Woman’S Sandal  
  
clothing, object, person, sandal, shoe, woman | .x1F461:before {  
   content: "\1F461";  
} | <span class="x1F461"><span class="hide">(Womans Sandal ≊ Woman’S Sandal)</span></span>  
U+1F462 |  | (Womans Boots ≊ Woman’S Boot) | Womans Boots ≊ Woman’S Boot  
  
boot, clothing, object, person, shoe, woman | .x1F462:before {  
   content: "\1F462";  
} | <span class="x1F462"><span class="hide">(Womans Boots ≊ Woman’S Boot)</span></span>  
U+1F451 |  | (Crown ) | Crown   
  
clothing, crown, king, object, person, queen | .x1F451:before {  
   content: "\1F451";  
} | <span class="x1F451"><span class="hide">(Crown )</span></span>  
U+1F452 |  | (Womans Hat ≊ Woman’S Hat) | Womans Hat ≊ Woman’S Hat  
  
clothing, hat, object, person, woman | .x1F452:before {  
   content: "\1F452";  
} | <span class="x1F452"><span class="hide">(Womans Hat ≊ Woman’S Hat)</span></span>  
U+1F3A9 |  | (Top Hat ) | Top Hat   
  
activity, clothing, entertainment, hat, object, person, top, tophat | .x1F3A9:before {  
   content: "\1F3A9";  
} | <span class="x1F3A9"><span class="hide">(Top Hat )</span></span>  
U+1F4FF | ⚠ | (Prayer Beads ) | Prayer Beads   
  
beads, clothing, necklace, object, person, prayer, religion | .x1F4FF:before {  
   content: "\1F4FF";  
} | <span class="x1F4FF"><span class="hide">(Prayer Beads )</span></span>  
U+1F484 |  | (Lipstick ) | Lipstick   
  
cosmetics, lipstick, makeup, object, person | .x1F484:before {  
   content: "\1F484";  
} | <span class="x1F484"><span class="hide">(Lipstick )</span></span>  
U+1F488 |  | (Barber Pole ) | Barber Pole   
  
barber, haircut, place, pole | .x1F488:before {  
   content: "\1F488";  
} | <span class="x1F488"><span class="hide">(Barber Pole )</span></span>  
U+1F397 | ⚠ | (Reminder Ribbon ) | Reminder Ribbon   
  
celebration, object, reminder, ribbon | .x1F397:before {  
   content: "\1F397";  
} | <span class="x1F397"><span class="hide">(Reminder Ribbon )</span></span>  
U+1F4BC |  | (Briefcase ) | Briefcase   
  
briefcase, object, office, person | .x1F4BC:before {  
   content: "\1F4BC";  
} | <span class="x1F4BC"><span class="hide">(Briefcase )</span></span>  
  
  


### Celebrate!

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F385 |  | (Father Christmas ≊ Santa Claus) | Father Christmas ≊ Santa Claus  
  
activity, celebration, christmas, fairy tale, fantasy, father, person, santa | .x1F385:before {  
   content: "\1F385";  
} | <span class="x1F385"><span class="hide">(Father Christmas ≊ Santa Claus)</span></span>  
U+1F393 |  | (Graduation Cap ) | Graduation Cap   
  
activity, cap, celebration, clothing, education, graduation, hat, object | .x1F393:before {  
   content: "\1F393";  
} | <span class="x1F393"><span class="hide">(Graduation Cap )</span></span>  
U+1F382 |  | (Birthday Cake ) | Birthday Cake   
  
birthday, cake, celebration, dessert, food, object, pastry, sweet | .x1F382:before {  
   content: "\1F382";  
} | <span class="x1F382"><span class="hide">(Birthday Cake )</span></span>  
U+1F3A0 |  | (Carousel Horse ) | Carousel Horse   
  
activity, carousel, entertainment, horse, place | .x1F3A0:before {  
   content: "\1F3A0";  
} | <span class="x1F3A0"><span class="hide">(Carousel Horse )</span></span>  
U+1F3A1 |  | (Ferris Wheel ) | Ferris Wheel   
  
activity, amusement park, entertainment, ferris, place, wheel | .x1F3A1:before {  
   content: "\1F3A1";  
} | <span class="x1F3A1"><span class="hide">(Ferris Wheel )</span></span>  
U+1F3A2 |  | (Roller Coaster ) | Roller Coaster   
  
activity, amusement park, coaster, entertainment, place, roller | .x1F3A2:before {  
   content: "\1F3A2";  
} | <span class="x1F3A2"><span class="hide">(Roller Coaster )</span></span>  
U+1F3AA |  | (Circus Tent ) | Circus Tent   
  
activity, circus, entertainment, place, tent | .x1F3AA:before {  
   content: "\1F3AA";  
} | <span class="x1F3AA"><span class="hide">(Circus Tent )</span></span>  
U+1F383 |  | (Jack-O-Lantern ) | Jack-O-Lantern   
  
activity, celebration, entertainment, halloween, jack, lantern, object | .x1F383:before {  
   content: "\1F383";  
} | <span class="x1F383"><span class="hide">(Jack-O-Lantern )</span></span>  
U+1F384 |  | (Christmas Tree ) | Christmas Tree   
  
activity, celebration, christmas, entertainment, object, tree | .x1F384:before {  
   content: "\1F384";  
} | <span class="x1F384"><span class="hide">(Christmas Tree )</span></span>  
U+1F386 |  | (Fireworks ) | Fireworks   
  
activity, celebration, entertainment, fireworks, object | .x1F386:before {  
   content: "\1F386";  
} | <span class="x1F386"><span class="hide">(Fireworks )</span></span>  
U+1F387 |  | (Firework Sparkler ≊ Sparkler) | Firework Sparkler ≊ Sparkler  
  
activity, celebration, entertainment, fireworks, object, sparkle | .x1F387:before {  
   content: "\1F387";  
} | <span class="x1F387"><span class="hide">(Firework Sparkler ≊ Sparkler)</span></span>  
U+1F388 |  | (Balloon ) | Balloon   
  
activity, balloon, celebration, entertainment, object | .x1F388:before {  
   content: "\1F388";  
} | <span class="x1F388"><span class="hide">(Balloon )</span></span>  
U+1F389 |  | (Party Popper ) | Party Popper   
  
activity, celebration, entertainment, object, party, popper, tada | .x1F389:before {  
   content: "\1F389";  
} | <span class="x1F389"><span class="hide">(Party Popper )</span></span>  
U+1F38A |  | (Confetti Ball ) | Confetti Ball   
  
activity, ball, celebration, confetti, entertainment, object | .x1F38A:before {  
   content: "\1F38A";  
} | <span class="x1F38A"><span class="hide">(Confetti Ball )</span></span>  
U+1F38B |  | (Tanabata Tree ) | Tanabata Tree   
  
activity, banner, celebration, entertainment, japanese, object, tree | .x1F38B:before {  
   content: "\1F38B";  
} | <span class="x1F38B"><span class="hide">(Tanabata Tree )</span></span>  
U+1F38D |  | (Pine Decoration ) | Pine Decoration   
  
activity, bamboo, celebration, japanese, object, pine, plant | .x1F38D:before {  
   content: "\1F38D";  
} | <span class="x1F38D"><span class="hide">(Pine Decoration )</span></span>  
U+1F38E |  | (Japanese Dolls ) | Japanese Dolls   
  
activity, celebration, doll, entertainment, festival, japanese, object | .x1F38E:before {  
   content: "\1F38E";  
} | <span class="x1F38E"><span class="hide">(Japanese Dolls )</span></span>  
U+1F38F |  | (Carp Streamer ) | Carp Streamer   
  
activity, carp, celebration, entertainment, flag, object, streamer | .x1F38F:before {  
   content: "\1F38F";  
} | <span class="x1F38F"><span class="hide">(Carp Streamer )</span></span>  
U+1F390 |  | (Wind Chime ) | Wind Chime   
  
activity, bell, celebration, chime, entertainment, object, wind | .x1F390:before {  
   content: "\1F390";  
} | <span class="x1F390"><span class="hide">(Wind Chime )</span></span>  
U+1F391 |  | (Moon Viewing Ceremony ≊ Moon Ceremony) | Moon Viewing Ceremony ≊ Moon Ceremony  
  
activity, celebration, ceremony, entertainment, moon, nature, object | .x1F391:before {  
   content: "\1F391";  
} | <span class="x1F391"><span class="hide">(Moon Viewing Ceremony ≊ Moon Ceremony)</span></span>  
U+1F380 |  | (Ribbon ) | Ribbon   
  
celebration, emotion, object, person, ribbon | .x1F380:before {  
   content: "\1F380";  
} | <span class="x1F380"><span class="hide">(Ribbon )</span></span>  
U+1F381 |  | (Wrapped Present ) | Wrapped Present   
  
box, celebration, entertainment, gift, object, present, wrapped | .x1F381:before {  
   content: "\1F381";  
} | <span class="x1F381"><span class="hide">(Wrapped Present )</span></span>  
U+1F4E6 |  | (Package ) | Package   
  
box, communication, object, office, package, parcel | .x1F4E6:before {  
   content: "\1F4E6";  
} | <span class="x1F4E6"><span class="hide">(Package )</span></span>  
U+1F3F3 | ⚠ | (Waving White Flag ) | Waving White Flag   
  
flag, object, waving | .x1F3F3:before {  
   content: "\1F3F3";  
} | <span class="x1F3F3"><span class="hide">(Waving White Flag )</span></span>  
U+1F3F4 | ⚠ | (Waving Black Flag ) | Waving Black Flag   
  
flag, object, waving | .x1F3F4:before {  
   content: "\1F3F4";  
} | <span class="x1F3F4"><span class="hide">(Waving Black Flag )</span></span>  
U+1F38C |  | (Crossed Flags ) | Crossed Flags   
  
activity, celebration, cross, crossed, flag, japanese, object | .x1F38C:before {  
   content: "\1F38C";  
} | <span class="x1F38C"><span class="hide">(Crossed Flags )</span></span>  
U+1F3A6 |  | (Cinema ) | Cinema   
  
activity, camera, cinema, entertainment, film, movie, object, symbol | .x1F3A6:before {  
   content: "\1F3A6";  
} | <span class="x1F3A6"><span class="hide">(Cinema )</span></span>  
  
  


### Awards

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F4AE |  | (White Flower ) | White Flower   
  
flower, object, symbol | .x1F4AE:before {  
   content: "\1F4AE";  
} | <span class="x1F4AE"><span class="hide">(White Flower )</span></span>  
U+1F396 | ⚠ | (Military Medal ) | Military Medal   
  
celebration, medal, military, object | .x1F396:before {  
   content: "\1F396";  
} | <span class="x1F396"><span class="hide">(Military Medal )</span></span>  
U+1F3C6 |  | (Trophy ) | Trophy   
  
object, place, prize, sport, trophy | .x1F3C6:before {  
   content: "\1F3C6";  
} | <span class="x1F3C6"><span class="hide">(Trophy )</span></span>  
U+1F3C5 | ⚠ | (Sports Medal ) | Sports Medal   
  
medal, object, sport | .x1F3C5:before {  
   content: "\1F3C5";  
} | <span class="x1F3C5"><span class="hide">(Sports Medal )</span></span>  
U+1F3C1 |  | (Chequered Flag ) | Chequered Flag   
  
checkered, chequered, flag, object, place, racing, sport | .x1F3C1:before {  
   content: "\1F3C1";  
} | <span class="x1F3C1"><span class="hide">(Chequered Flag )</span></span>  
U+1F4AF |  | (Hundred Points Symbol ≊ Hundred Points) | Hundred Points Symbol ≊ Hundred Points  
  
100, full, hundred, office, score, symbol | .x1F4AF:before {  
   content: "\1F4AF";  
} | <span class="x1F4AF"><span class="hide">(Hundred Points Symbol ≊ Hundred Points)</span></span>  
  
  


### Wealth

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F48D |  | (Ring ) | Ring   
  
diamond, emotion, object, person, ring, romance | .x1F48D:before {  
   content: "\1F48D";  
} | <span class="x1F48D"><span class="hide">(Ring )</span></span>  
U+1F48E |  | (Gem Stone ) | Gem Stone   
  
diamond, emotion, gem, jewel, object, person, romance | .x1F48E:before {  
   content: "\1F48E";  
} | <span class="x1F48E"><span class="hide">(Gem Stone )</span></span>  
U+1F4B0 |  | (Money Bag ) | Money Bag   
  
bag, dollar, money, moneybag, object, office | .x1F4B0:before {  
   content: "\1F4B0";  
} | <span class="x1F4B0"><span class="hide">(Money Bag )</span></span>  
U+1F4B4 |  | (Banknote With Yen Sign ≊ Yen Banknote) | Banknote With Yen Sign ≊ Yen Banknote  
  
bank, banknote, bill, currency, money, note, object, office, yen | .x1F4B4:before {  
   content: "\1F4B4";  
} | <span class="x1F4B4"><span class="hide">(Banknote With Yen Sign ≊ Yen Banknote)</span></span>  
U+1F4B5 |  | (Banknote With Dollar Sign ≊ Dollar Banknote) | Banknote With Dollar Sign ≊ Dollar Banknote  
  
bank, banknote, bill, currency, dollar, money, note, object, office | .x1F4B5:before {  
   content: "\1F4B5";  
} | <span class="x1F4B5"><span class="hide">(Banknote With Dollar Sign ≊ Dollar Banknote)</span></span>  
U+1F4B6 | ⚠ | (Banknote With Euro Sign ≊ Euro Banknote) | Banknote With Euro Sign ≊ Euro Banknote  
  
bank, banknote, bill, currency, euro, money, note, object, office | .x1F4B6:before {  
   content: "\1F4B6";  
} | <span class="x1F4B6"><span class="hide">(Banknote With Euro Sign ≊ Euro Banknote)</span></span>  
U+1F4B7 | ⚠ | (Banknote With Pound Sign ≊ Pound Banknote) | Banknote With Pound Sign ≊ Pound Banknote  
  
bank, banknote, bill, currency, money, note, object, office, pound | .x1F4B7:before {  
   content: "\1F4B7";  
} | <span class="x1F4B7"><span class="hide">(Banknote With Pound Sign ≊ Pound Banknote)</span></span>  
U+1F4B8 |  | (Money With Wings ) | Money With Wings   
  
bank, banknote, bill, dollar, fly, money, note, object, office, wings | .x1F4B8:before {  
   content: "\1F4B8";  
} | <span class="x1F4B8"><span class="hide">(Money With Wings )</span></span>  
U+1F4B3 |  | (Credit Card ) | Credit Card   
  
bank, card, credit, money, object, office | .x1F4B3:before {  
   content: "\1F4B3";  
} | <span class="x1F4B3"><span class="hide">(Credit Card )</span></span>  
U+1F4B9 |  | (Chart With Upwards Trend And Yen Sign ≊ Chart Increasing With Yen) | Chart With Upwards Trend And Yen Sign ≊ Chart Increasing With Yen  
  
bank, chart, currency, graph, growth, market, money, object, office, rise, symbol, trend, upward, yen | .x1F4B9:before {  
   content: "\1F4B9";  
} | <span class="x1F4B9"><span class="hide">(Chart With Upwards Trend And Yen Sign ≊ Chart Increasing With Yen)</span></span>  
U+1F4B1 |  | (Currency Exchange ) | Currency Exchange   
  
bank, currency, exchange, money, object, office, symbol | .x1F4B1:before {  
   content: "\1F4B1";  
} | <span class="x1F4B1"><span class="hide">(Currency Exchange )</span></span>  
U+1F4B2 |  | (Heavy Dollar Sign ) | Heavy Dollar Sign   
  
currency, dollar, money, object, office, symbol | .x1F4B2:before {  
   content: "\1F4B2";  
} | <span class="x1F4B2"><span class="hide">(Heavy Dollar Sign )</span></span>  
  
  



	8. Going Places (Tables 18-21)

### Places

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F30D | ⚠ | (Earth Globe Europe-Africa ≊ Globe Showing Europe-Africa) | Earth Globe Europe-Africa ≊ Globe Showing Europe-Africa  
  
africa, earth, europe, globe, nature, place, world | .x1F30D:before {  
   content: "\1F30D";  
} | <span class="x1F30D"><span class="hide">(Earth Globe Europe-Africa ≊ Globe Showing Europe-Africa)</span></span>  
U+1F30E | ⚠ | (Earth Globe Americas ≊ Globe Showing Americas) | Earth Globe Americas ≊ Globe Showing Americas  
  
americas, earth, globe, nature, place, world | .x1F30E:before {  
   content: "\1F30E";  
} | <span class="x1F30E"><span class="hide">(Earth Globe Americas ≊ Globe Showing Americas)</span></span>  
U+1F30F |  | (Earth Globe Asia-Australia ≊ Globe Showing Asia-Australia) | Earth Globe Asia-Australia ≊ Globe Showing Asia-Australia  
  
asia, australia, earth, globe, nature, place, world | .x1F30F:before {  
   content: "\1F30F";  
} | <span class="x1F30F"><span class="hide">(Earth Globe Asia-Australia ≊ Globe Showing Asia-Australia)</span></span>  
U+1F310 | ⚠ | (Globe With Meridians ) | Globe With Meridians   
  
earth, globe, meridians, nature, place, world | .x1F310:before {  
   content: "\1F310";  
} | <span class="x1F310"><span class="hide">(Globe With Meridians )</span></span>  
U+1F5FA | ⚠ | (World Map ) | World Map   
  
map, place, world | .x1F5FA:before {  
   content: "\1F5FA";  
} | <span class="x1F5FA"><span class="hide">(World Map )</span></span>  
U+1F5FE |  | (Silhouette Of Japan ≊ Map Of Japan) | Silhouette Of Japan ≊ Map Of Japan  
  
japan, map, place | .x1F5FE:before {  
   content: "\1F5FE";  
} | <span class="x1F5FE"><span class="hide">(Silhouette Of Japan ≊ Map Of Japan)</span></span>  
U+1F3D4 | ⚠ | (Snow Capped Mountain ≊ Snow-Capped Mountain) | Snow Capped Mountain ≊ Snow-Capped Mountain  
  
cold, mountain, nature, place, snow | .x1F3D4:before {  
   content: "\1F3D4";  
} | <span class="x1F3D4"><span class="hide">(Snow Capped Mountain ≊ Snow-Capped Mountain)</span></span>  
U+26F0 | ⚠ | (Mountain ) | Mountain   
  
mountain, place | .x26F0:before {  
   content: "\26F0";  
} | <span class="x26F0"><span class="hide">(Mountain )</span></span>  
U+1F30B |  | (Volcano ) | Volcano   
  
eruption, mountain, nature, place, volcano, weather | .x1F30B:before {  
   content: "\1F30B";  
} | <span class="x1F30B"><span class="hide">(Volcano )</span></span>  
U+1F5FB |  | (Mount Fuji ) | Mount Fuji   
  
fuji, mountain, nature, place | .x1F5FB:before {  
   content: "\1F5FB";  
} | <span class="x1F5FB"><span class="hide">(Mount Fuji )</span></span>  
U+1F3D5 | ⚠ | (Camping ) | Camping   
  
camping, nature, place | .x1F3D5:before {  
   content: "\1F3D5";  
} | <span class="x1F3D5"><span class="hide">(Camping )</span></span>  
U+1F3D6 | ⚠ | (Beach With Umbrella ) | Beach With Umbrella   
  
beach, nature, place, umbrella | .x1F3D6:before {  
   content: "\1F3D6";  
} | <span class="x1F3D6"><span class="hide">(Beach With Umbrella )</span></span>  
U+1F3DC | ⚠ | (Desert ) | Desert   
  
desert, nature, place | .x1F3DC:before {  
   content: "\1F3DC";  
} | <span class="x1F3DC"><span class="hide">(Desert )</span></span>  
U+1F3DD | ⚠ | (Desert Island ) | Desert Island   
  
desert, island, nature, place | .x1F3DD:before {  
   content: "\1F3DD";  
} | <span class="x1F3DD"><span class="hide">(Desert Island )</span></span>  
U+1F3DE | ⚠ | (National Park ) | National Park   
  
national park, nature, park, place | .x1F3DE:before {  
   content: "\1F3DE";  
} | <span class="x1F3DE"><span class="hide">(National Park )</span></span>  
U+1F3DF | ⚠ | (Stadium ) | Stadium   
  
place, stadium | .x1F3DF:before {  
   content: "\1F3DF";  
} | <span class="x1F3DF"><span class="hide">(Stadium )</span></span>  
U+1F3D7 | ⚠ | (Building Construction ) | Building Construction   
  
building, construction, place | .x1F3D7:before {  
   content: "\1F3D7";  
} | <span class="x1F3D7"><span class="hide">(Building Construction )</span></span>  
U+1F3D8 | ⚠ | (House Buildings ) | House Buildings   
  
building, house, place | .x1F3D8:before {  
   content: "\1F3D8";  
} | <span class="x1F3D8"><span class="hide">(House Buildings )</span></span>  
U+1F3D9 | ⚠ | (Cityscape ) | Cityscape   
  
building, city, place | .x1F3D9:before {  
   content: "\1F3D9";  
} | <span class="x1F3D9"><span class="hide">(Cityscape )</span></span>  
U+1F5FC |  | (Tokyo Tower ) | Tokyo Tower   
  
place, tokyo, tower | .x1F5FC:before {  
   content: "\1F5FC";  
} | <span class="x1F5FC"><span class="hide">(Tokyo Tower )</span></span>  
U+1F5FD |  | (Statue Of Liberty ) | Statue Of Liberty   
  
liberty, place, statue | .x1F5FD:before {  
   content: "\1F5FD";  
} | <span class="x1F5FD"><span class="hide">(Statue Of Liberty )</span></span>  
U+26F2 |  | (Fountain ) | Fountain   
  
fountain, object, place | .x26F2:before {  
   content: "\26F2";  
} | <span class="x26F2"><span class="hide">(Fountain )</span></span>  
U+1F303 |  | (Night With Stars ) | Night With Stars   
  
nature, night, place, star, weather | .x1F303:before {  
   content: "\1F303";  
} | <span class="x1F303"><span class="hide">(Night With Stars )</span></span>  
U+1F304 |  | (Sunrise Over Mountains ) | Sunrise Over Mountains   
  
morning, mountain, nature, place, sun, sunrise, time, weather | .x1F304:before {  
   content: "\1F304";  
} | <span class="x1F304"><span class="hide">(Sunrise Over Mountains )</span></span>  
U+1F305 |  | (Sunrise ) | Sunrise   
  
morning, nature, place, sun, sunrise, time, weather | .x1F305:before {  
   content: "\1F305";  
} | <span class="x1F305"><span class="hide">(Sunrise )</span></span>  
U+1F306 |  | (Cityscape At Dusk ) | Cityscape At Dusk   
  
building, city, dusk, evening, landscape, nature, place, sun, sunset, time, weather | .x1F306:before {  
   content: "\1F306";  
} | <span class="x1F306"><span class="hide">(Cityscape At Dusk )</span></span>  
U+1F307 |  | (Sunset Over Buildings ≊ Sunset) | Sunset Over Buildings ≊ Sunset  
  
building, dusk, nature, place, sun, sunset, time, weather | .x1F307:before {  
   content: "\1F307";  
} | <span class="x1F307"><span class="hide">(Sunset Over Buildings ≊ Sunset)</span></span>  
U+1F309 |  | (Bridge At Night ) | Bridge At Night   
  
bridge, nature, night, place, weather | .x1F309:before {  
   content: "\1F309";  
} | <span class="x1F309"><span class="hide">(Bridge At Night )</span></span>  
U+1F6E3 | ⚠ | (Motorway ) | Motorway   
  
highway, motorway, place, road, travel | .x1F6E3:before {  
   content: "\1F6E3";  
} | <span class="x1F6E3"><span class="hide">(Motorway )</span></span>  
U+1F6E4 | ⚠ | (Railway Track ) | Railway Track   
  
place, railway, train, travel | .x1F6E4:before {  
   content: "\1F6E4";  
} | <span class="x1F6E4"><span class="hide">(Railway Track )</span></span>  
U+1F308 |  | (Rainbow ) | Rainbow   
  
nature, rain, rainbow, weather | .x1F308:before {  
   content: "\1F308";  
} | <span class="x1F308"><span class="hide">(Rainbow )</span></span>  
U+1F30A |  | (Water Wave ) | Water Wave   
  
nature, ocean, place, water, wave, weather | .x1F30A:before {  
   content: "\1F30A";  
} | <span class="x1F30A"><span class="hide">(Water Wave )</span></span>  
  
  


### Buildings

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F3DB | ⚠ | (Classical Building ) | Classical Building   
  
building, classical, place | .x1F3DB:before {  
   content: "\1F3DB";  
} | <span class="x1F3DB"><span class="hide">(Classical Building )</span></span>  
U+1F3DA | ⚠ | (Derelict House Building ) | Derelict House Building   
  
building, derelict, house, place | .x1F3DA:before {  
   content: "\1F3DA";  
} | <span class="x1F3DA"><span class="hide">(Derelict House Building )</span></span>  
U+1F3E0 |  | (House Building ) | House Building   
  
building, home, house, place | .x1F3E0:before {  
   content: "\1F3E0";  
} | <span class="x1F3E0"><span class="hide">(House Building )</span></span>  
U+1F3E1 |  | (House With Garden ) | House With Garden   
  
building, garden, home, house, place | .x1F3E1:before {  
   content: "\1F3E1";  
} | <span class="x1F3E1"><span class="hide">(House With Garden )</span></span>  
U+1F3E2 |  | (Office Building ) | Office Building   
  
building, office, place | .x1F3E2:before {  
   content: "\1F3E2";  
} | <span class="x1F3E2"><span class="hide">(Office Building )</span></span>  
U+1F3E3 |  | (Japanese Post Office ) | Japanese Post Office   
  
building, japanese, office, place, post | .x1F3E3:before {  
   content: "\1F3E3";  
} | <span class="x1F3E3"><span class="hide">(Japanese Post Office )</span></span>  
U+1F3E4 | ⚠ | (European Post Office ≊ Post Office) | European Post Office ≊ Post Office  
  
building, european, office, place, post | .x1F3E4:before {  
   content: "\1F3E4";  
} | <span class="x1F3E4"><span class="hide">(European Post Office ≊ Post Office)</span></span>  
U+1F3E5 |  | (Hospital ) | Hospital   
  
building, doctor, hospital, medicine, place | .x1F3E5:before {  
   content: "\1F3E5";  
} | <span class="x1F3E5"><span class="hide">(Hospital )</span></span>  
U+1F3E6 |  | (Bank ) | Bank   
  
bank, building, place | .x1F3E6:before {  
   content: "\1F3E6";  
} | <span class="x1F3E6"><span class="hide">(Bank )</span></span>  
U+1F3E8 |  | (Hotel ) | Hotel   
  
building, hotel, place | .x1F3E8:before {  
   content: "\1F3E8";  
} | <span class="x1F3E8"><span class="hide">(Hotel )</span></span>  
U+1F3E9 |  | (Love Hotel ) | Love Hotel   
  
building, hotel, love, place | .x1F3E9:before {  
   content: "\1F3E9";  
} | <span class="x1F3E9"><span class="hide">(Love Hotel )</span></span>  
U+1F3EA |  | (Convenience Store ) | Convenience Store   
  
building, convenience, place, store | .x1F3EA:before {  
   content: "\1F3EA";  
} | <span class="x1F3EA"><span class="hide">(Convenience Store )</span></span>  
U+1F3EB |  | (School ) | School   
  
building, education, place, school | .x1F3EB:before {  
   content: "\1F3EB";  
} | <span class="x1F3EB"><span class="hide">(School )</span></span>  
U+1F3EC |  | (Department Store ) | Department Store   
  
building, department, place, store | .x1F3EC:before {  
   content: "\1F3EC";  
} | <span class="x1F3EC"><span class="hide">(Department Store )</span></span>  
U+1F3ED |  | (Factory ) | Factory   
  
building, factory, place | .x1F3ED:before {  
   content: "\1F3ED";  
} | <span class="x1F3ED"><span class="hide">(Factory )</span></span>  
U+1F3EF |  | (Japanese Castle ) | Japanese Castle   
  
building, castle, japanese, place | .x1F3EF:before {  
   content: "\1F3EF";  
} | <span class="x1F3EF"><span class="hide">(Japanese Castle )</span></span>  
U+1F3F0 |  | (European Castle ≊ Castle) | European Castle ≊ Castle  
  
building, castle, european, place | .x1F3F0:before {  
   content: "\1F3F0";  
} | <span class="x1F3F0"><span class="hide">(European Castle ≊ Castle)</span></span>  
U+26EA |  | (Church ) | Church   
  
building, christian, church, cross, place, religion | .x26EA:before {  
   content: "\26EA";  
} | <span class="x26EA"><span class="hide">(Church )</span></span>  
U+1F54C | ⚠ | (Mosque ) | Mosque   
  
islam, mosque, muslim, place, religion | .x1F54C:before {  
   content: "\1F54C";  
} | <span class="x1F54C"><span class="hide">(Mosque )</span></span>  
U+1F54D | ⚠ | (Synagogue ) | Synagogue   
  
jew, jewish, place, religion, synagogue, temple | .x1F54D:before {  
   content: "\1F54D";  
} | <span class="x1F54D"><span class="hide">(Synagogue )</span></span>  
U+26E9 | ⚠ | (Shinto Shrine ) | Shinto Shrine   
  
religion, shinto, shrine, symbol | .x26E9:before {  
   content: "\26E9";  
} | <span class="x26E9"><span class="hide">(Shinto Shrine )</span></span>  
U+1F54B | ⚠ | (Kaaba ) | Kaaba   
  
islam, kaaba, muslim, place, religion | .x1F54B:before {  
   content: "\1F54B";  
} | <span class="x1F54B"><span class="hide">(Kaaba )</span></span>  
U+26FA |  | (Tent ) | Tent   
  
camping, object, place, tent | .x26FA:before {  
   content: "\26FA";  
} | <span class="x26FA"><span class="hide">(Tent )</span></span>  
U+1F3EE |  | (Izakaya Lantern ≊ Red Paper Lantern) | Izakaya Lantern ≊ Red Paper Lantern  
  
bar, japanese, lantern, light, place, red | .x1F3EE:before {  
   content: "\1F3EE";  
} | <span class="x1F3EE"><span class="hide">(Izakaya Lantern ≊ Red Paper Lantern)</span></span>  
U+1F3E7 |  | (Automated Teller Machine ≊ Atm Sign) | Automated Teller Machine ≊ Atm Sign  
  
atm, automated, bank, place, sign, symbol, teller | .x1F3E7:before {  
   content: "\1F3E7";  
} | <span class="x1F3E7"><span class="hide">(Automated Teller Machine ≊ Atm Sign)</span></span>  
  
  


### Furniture and Fixtures

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F6CE | ⚠ | (Bellhop Bell ) | Bellhop Bell   
  
bell, bellhop, hotel, object | .x1F6CE:before {  
   content: "\1F6CE";  
} | <span class="x1F6CE"><span class="hide">(Bellhop Bell )</span></span>  
U+1F6AA |  | (Door ) | Door   
  
door, object, travel | .x1F6AA:before {  
   content: "\1F6AA";  
} | <span class="x1F6AA"><span class="hide">(Door )</span></span>  
U+1F6CC | ⚠ | (Sleeping Accommodation ≊ Person In Bed) | Sleeping Accommodation ≊ Person In Bed  
  
hotel, object, sleep | .x1F6CC:before {  
   content: "\1F6CC";  
} | <span class="x1F6CC"><span class="hide">(Sleeping Accommodation ≊ Person In Bed)</span></span>  
U+1F6CF | ⚠ | (Bed ) | Bed   
  
bed, hotel, object, sleep | .x1F6CF:before {  
   content: "\1F6CF";  
} | <span class="x1F6CF"><span class="hide">(Bed )</span></span>  
U+1F6CB | ⚠ | (Couch And Lamp ) | Couch And Lamp   
  
couch, hotel, lamp, object | .x1F6CB:before {  
   content: "\1F6CB";  
} | <span class="x1F6CB"><span class="hide">(Couch And Lamp )</span></span>  
U+1F6BD |  | (Toilet ) | Toilet   
  
object, place, toilet, travel | .x1F6BD:before {  
   content: "\1F6BD";  
} | <span class="x1F6BD"><span class="hide">(Toilet )</span></span>  
U+1F6BF | ⚠ | (Shower ) | Shower   
  
object, place, shower, travel, water | .x1F6BF:before {  
   content: "\1F6BF";  
} | <span class="x1F6BF"><span class="hide">(Shower )</span></span>  
U+1F6C0 |  | (Bath ≊ Person Taking Bath) | Bath ≊ Person Taking Bath  
  
bath, bathtub, object, place, travel | .x1F6C0:before {  
   content: "\1F6C0";  
} | <span class="x1F6C0"><span class="hide">(Bath ≊ Person Taking Bath)</span></span>  
U+1F6C1 | ⚠ | (Bathtub ) | Bathtub   
  
bath, bathtub, object, place, travel | .x1F6C1:before {  
   content: "\1F6C1";  
} | <span class="x1F6C1"><span class="hide">(Bathtub )</span></span>  
U+260E |  | (Black Telephone ≊ Telephone) | Black Telephone ≊ Telephone  
  
object, office, phone, sound, telephone | .x260E:before {  
   content: "\260E";  
} | <span class="x260E"><span class="hide">(Black Telephone ≊ Telephone)</span></span>  
U+1F5C4 | ⚠ | (File Cabinet ) | File Cabinet   
  
cabinet, file, object, office | .x1F5C4:before {  
   content: "\1F5C4";  
} | <span class="x1F5C4"><span class="hide">(File Cabinet )</span></span>  
U+1F5D1 | ⚠ | (Wastebasket ) | Wastebasket   
  
object, office, wastebasket | .x1F5D1:before {  
   content: "\1F5D1";  
} | <span class="x1F5D1"><span class="hide">(Wastebasket )</span></span>  
  
  


### Vehicles

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F682 | ⚠ | (Steam Locomotive ≊ Locomotive) | Steam Locomotive ≊ Locomotive  
  
engine, locomotive, place, railway, steam, train, travel, vehicle | .x1F682:before {  
   content: "\1F682";  
} | <span class="x1F682"><span class="hide">(Steam Locomotive ≊ Locomotive)</span></span>  
U+1F683 |  | (Railway Car ) | Railway Car   
  
car, electric, place, railway, train, tram, travel, trolleybus, vehicle | .x1F683:before {  
   content: "\1F683";  
} | <span class="x1F683"><span class="hide">(Railway Car )</span></span>  
U+1F684 |  | (High-Speed Train ) | High-Speed Train   
  
place, railway, shinkansen, speed, train, travel, vehicle | .x1F684:before {  
   content: "\1F684";  
} | <span class="x1F684"><span class="hide">(High-Speed Train )</span></span>  
U+1F685 |  | (High-Speed Train With Bullet Nose ) | High-Speed Train With Bullet Nose   
  
bullet, place, railway, shinkansen, speed, train, travel, vehicle | .x1F685:before {  
   content: "\1F685";  
} | <span class="x1F685"><span class="hide">(High-Speed Train With Bullet Nose )</span></span>  
U+1F686 | ⚠ | (Train ) | Train   
  
place, railway, train, travel, vehicle | .x1F686:before {  
   content: "\1F686";  
} | <span class="x1F686"><span class="hide">(Train )</span></span>  
U+1F687 |  | (Metro ) | Metro   
  
metro, place, subway, travel, vehicle | .x1F687:before {  
   content: "\1F687";  
} | <span class="x1F687"><span class="hide">(Metro )</span></span>  
U+1F688 | ⚠ | (Light Rail ) | Light Rail   
  
place, railway, travel, vehicle | .x1F688:before {  
   content: "\1F688";  
} | <span class="x1F688"><span class="hide">(Light Rail )</span></span>  
U+1F689 |  | (Station ) | Station   
  
place, railway, station, train, travel, vehicle | .x1F689:before {  
   content: "\1F689";  
} | <span class="x1F689"><span class="hide">(Station )</span></span>  
U+1F68A | ⚠ | (Tram ) | Tram   
  
place, tram, travel, trolleybus, vehicle | .x1F68A:before {  
   content: "\1F68A";  
} | <span class="x1F68A"><span class="hide">(Tram )</span></span>  
U+1F69D | ⚠ | (Monorail ) | Monorail   
  
monorail, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F69D:before {  
   content: "\1F69D";  
} | <span class="x1F69D"><span class="hide">(Monorail )</span></span>  
U+1F69E | ⚠ | (Mountain Railway ) | Mountain Railway   
  
car, mountain, place, railway, travel, vehicle | .x1F69E:before {  
   content: "\1F69E";  
} | <span class="x1F69E"><span class="hide">(Mountain Railway )</span></span>  
U+1F68B | ⚠ | (Tram Car ) | Tram Car   
  
car, place, tram, travel, trolleybus, vehicle | .x1F68B:before {  
   content: "\1F68B";  
} | <span class="x1F68B"><span class="hide">(Tram Car )</span></span>  
U+1F68C |  | (Bus ) | Bus   
  
bus, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F68C:before {  
   content: "\1F68C";  
} | <span class="x1F68C"><span class="hide">(Bus )</span></span>  
U+1F68D | ⚠ | (Oncoming Bus ) | Oncoming Bus   
  
bus, oncoming, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F68D:before {  
   content: "\1F68D";  
} | <span class="x1F68D"><span class="hide">(Oncoming Bus )</span></span>  
U+1F68E | ⚠ | (Trolleybus ) | Trolleybus   
  
bus, place, tram, travel, trolley, trolleybus, vehicle | .x1F68E:before {  
   content: "\1F68E";  
} | <span class="x1F68E"><span class="hide">(Trolleybus )</span></span>  
U+1F68F |  | (Bus Stop ) | Bus Stop   
  
bus, busstop, place, stop, travel | .x1F68F:before {  
   content: "\1F68F";  
} | <span class="x1F68F"><span class="hide">(Bus Stop )</span></span>  
U+1F690 | ⚠ | (Minibus ) | Minibus   
  
bus, minibus, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F690:before {  
   content: "\1F690";  
} | <span class="x1F690"><span class="hide">(Minibus )</span></span>  
U+1F691 |  | (Ambulance ) | Ambulance   
  
ambulance, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F691:before {  
   content: "\1F691";  
} | <span class="x1F691"><span class="hide">(Ambulance )</span></span>  
U+1F692 |  | (Fire Engine ) | Fire Engine   
  
engine, fire, place, travel, truck, vehicle | .x1F692:before {  
   content: "\1F692";  
} | <span class="x1F692"><span class="hide">(Fire Engine )</span></span>  
U+1F693 |  | (Police Car ) | Police Car   
  
car, patrol, place, police, travel, vehicle | .x1F693:before {  
   content: "\1F693";  
} | <span class="x1F693"><span class="hide">(Police Car )</span></span>  
U+1F694 | ⚠ | (Oncoming Police Car ) | Oncoming Police Car   
  
car, oncoming, place, police, travel, vehicle | .x1F694:before {  
   content: "\1F694";  
} | <span class="x1F694"><span class="hide">(Oncoming Police Car )</span></span>  
U+1F695 |  | (Taxi ) | Taxi   
  
place, taxi, travel, vehicle | .x1F695:before {  
   content: "\1F695";  
} | <span class="x1F695"><span class="hide">(Taxi )</span></span>  
U+1F696 | ⚠ | (Oncoming Taxi ) | Oncoming Taxi   
  
oncoming, place, taxi, travel, vehicle | .x1F696:before {  
   content: "\1F696";  
} | <span class="x1F696"><span class="hide">(Oncoming Taxi )</span></span>  
U+1F697 |  | (Automobile ) | Automobile   
  
automobile, car, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F697:before {  
   content: "\1F697";  
} | <span class="x1F697"><span class="hide">(Automobile )</span></span>  
U+1F698 | ⚠ | (Oncoming Automobile ) | Oncoming Automobile   
  
automobile, car, oncoming, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F698:before {  
   content: "\1F698";  
} | <span class="x1F698"><span class="hide">(Oncoming Automobile )</span></span>  
U+1F699 |  | (Recreational Vehicle ) | Recreational Vehicle   
  
place, recreational, rv, travel, vehicle | .x1F699:before {  
   content: "\1F699";  
} | <span class="x1F699"><span class="hide">(Recreational Vehicle )</span></span>  
U+1F69A |  | (Delivery Truck ) | Delivery Truck   
  
delivery, place, travel, truck, vehicle | .x1F69A:before {  
   content: "\1F69A";  
} | <span class="x1F69A"><span class="hide">(Delivery Truck )</span></span>  
U+1F69B | ⚠ | (Articulated Lorry ) | Articulated Lorry   
  
lorry, place, semi, travel, truck, vehicle | .x1F69B:before {  
   content: "\1F69B";  
} | <span class="x1F69B"><span class="hide">(Articulated Lorry )</span></span>  
U+1F69C | ⚠ | (Tractor ) | Tractor   
  
place, tractor, travel, vehicle | .x1F69C:before {  
   content: "\1F69C";  
} | <span class="x1F69C"><span class="hide">(Tractor )</span></span>  
U+1F6B2 |  | (Bicycle ) | Bicycle   
  
bicycle, bike, place, sport, travel, vehicle | .x1F6B2:before {  
   content: "\1F6B2";  
} | <span class="x1F6B2"><span class="hide">(Bicycle )</span></span>  
U+1F6A3 | ⚠ | (Rowboat ) | Rowboat   
  
boat, place, rowboat, travel, vehicle | .x1F6A3:before {  
   content: "\1F6A3";  
} | <span class="x1F6A3"><span class="hide">(Rowboat )</span></span>  
U+1F6A4 |  | (Speedboat ) | Speedboat   
  
boat, place, speedboat, travel, vehicle | .x1F6A4:before {  
   content: "\1F6A4";  
} | <span class="x1F6A4"><span class="hide">(Speedboat )</span></span>  
U+1F6F3 | ⚠ | (Passenger Ship ) | Passenger Ship   
  
passenger, place, ship, travel, vehicle | .x1F6F3:before {  
   content: "\1F6F3";  
} | <span class="x1F6F3"><span class="hide">(Passenger Ship )</span></span>  
U+26F4 | ⚠ | (Ferry ) | Ferry   
  
boat, ferry, place, travel | .x26F4:before {  
   content: "\26F4";  
} | <span class="x26F4"><span class="hide">(Ferry )</span></span>  
U+1F6E5 | ⚠ | (Motor Boat ) | Motor Boat   
  
boat, motorboat, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F6E5:before {  
   content: "\1F6E5";  
} | <span class="x1F6E5"><span class="hide">(Motor Boat )</span></span>  
U+1F6A2 |  | (Ship ) | Ship   
  
place, ship, travel, vehicle | .x1F6A2:before {  
   content: "\1F6A2";  
} | <span class="x1F6A2"><span class="hide">(Ship )</span></span>  
U+2708 |  | (Airplane ) | Airplane   
  
airplane, place, travel, vehicle | .x2708:before {  
   content: "\2708";  
} | <span class="x2708"><span class="hide">(Airplane )</span></span>  
U+1F6E9 | ⚠ | (Small Airplane ) | Small Airplane   
  
airplane, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F6E9:before {  
   content: "\1F6E9";  
} | <span class="x1F6E9"><span class="hide">(Small Airplane )</span></span>  
U+1F6EB | ⚠ | (Airplane Departure ) | Airplane Departure   
  
airplane, check-in, departure, departures, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F6EB:before {  
   content: "\1F6EB";  
} | <span class="x1F6EB"><span class="hide">(Airplane Departure )</span></span>  
U+1F6EC | ⚠ | (Airplane Arriving ≊ Airplane Arrival) | Airplane Arriving ≊ Airplane Arrival  
  
airplane, arrivals, arriving, landing, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F6EC:before {  
   content: "\1F6EC";  
} | <span class="x1F6EC"><span class="hide">(Airplane Arriving ≊ Airplane Arrival)</span></span>  
U+1F681 | ⚠ | (Helicopter ) | Helicopter   
  
helicopter, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F681:before {  
   content: "\1F681";  
} | <span class="x1F681"><span class="hide">(Helicopter )</span></span>  
U+1F69F | ⚠ | (Suspension Railway ) | Suspension Railway   
  
place, railway, suspension, travel, vehicle | .x1F69F:before {  
   content: "\1F69F";  
} | <span class="x1F69F"><span class="hide">(Suspension Railway )</span></span>  
U+1F6A0 | ⚠ | (Mountain Cableway ) | Mountain Cableway   
  
cable, gondola, mountain, place, travel, vehicle | .x1F6A0:before {  
   content: "\1F6A0";  
} | <span class="x1F6A0"><span class="hide">(Mountain Cableway )</span></span>  
U+1F6A1 | ⚠ | (Aerial Tramway ) | Aerial Tramway   
  
aerial, cable, car, gondola, place, ropeway, tramway, travel, vehicle | .x1F6A1:before {  
   content: "\1F6A1";  
} | <span class="x1F6A1"><span class="hide">(Aerial Tramway )</span></span>  
U+1F680 |  | (Rocket ) | Rocket   
  
place, rocket, space, travel, vehicle | .x1F680:before {  
   content: "\1F680";  
} | <span class="x1F680"><span class="hide">(Rocket )</span></span>  
U+1F6F0 | ⚠ | (Satellite ) | Satellite   
  
place, satellite, space, vehicle | .x1F6F0:before {  
   content: "\1F6F0";  
} | <span class="x1F6F0"><span class="hide">(Satellite )</span></span>  
U+1F3CE | ⚠ | (Racing Car ) | Racing Car   
  
car, place, racing, sport, travel | .x1F3CE:before {  
   content: "\1F3CE";  
} | <span class="x1F3CE"><span class="hide">(Racing Car )</span></span>  
U+1F3CD | ⚠ | (Racing Motorcycle ≊ Motorcycle) | Racing Motorcycle ≊ Motorcycle  
  
motorcycle, person, racing, sport, travel | .x1F3CD:before {  
   content: "\1F3CD";  
} | <span class="x1F3CD"><span class="hide">(Racing Motorcycle ≊ Motorcycle)</span></span>  
  
  



	9. Mineral, aka Objects (Tables 22-25)

### Tools of ~~Destruction~~ the Trade

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F4A3 |  | (Bomb ) | Bomb   
  
bomb, comic, object | .x1F4A3:before {  
   content: "\1F4A3";  
} | <span class="x1F4A3"><span class="hide">(Bomb )</span></span>  
U+1F4A5 |  | (Collision Symbol ≊ Collision) | Collision Symbol ≊ Collision  
  
boom, collision, comic, emotion, person | .x1F4A5:before {  
   content: "\1F4A5";  
} | <span class="x1F4A5"><span class="hide">(Collision Symbol ≊ Collision)</span></span>  
U+1F52A |  | (Hocho ≊ Kitchen Knife) | Hocho ≊ Kitchen Knife  
  
cooking, hocho, knife, object, tool, weapon | .x1F52A:before {  
   content: "\1F52A";  
} | <span class="x1F52A"><span class="hide">(Hocho ≊ Kitchen Knife)</span></span>  
U+1F3B0 |  | (Slot Machine ) | Slot Machine   
  
activity, game, object, place, slot | .x1F3B0:before {  
   content: "\1F3B0";  
} | <span class="x1F3B0"><span class="hide">(Slot Machine )</span></span>  
U+1F525 |  | (Fire ) | Fire   
  
fire, flame, object, tool | .x1F525:before {  
   content: "\1F525";  
} | <span class="x1F525"><span class="hide">(Fire )</span></span>  
U+1F3B2 |  | (Game Die ) | Game Die   
  
dice, die, entertainment, game, object | .x1F3B2:before {  
   content: "\1F3B2";  
} | <span class="x1F3B2"><span class="hide">(Game Die )</span></span>  
U+1F0CF |  | (Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker) | Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker  
  
card, entertainment, game, joker, object, playing | .x1F0CF:before {  
   content: "\1F0CF";  
} | <span class="x1F0CF"><span class="hide">(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)</span></span>  
U+1F004 |  | (Mahjong Tile Red Dragon ≊ Mahjong Red Dragon) | Mahjong Tile Red Dragon ≊ Mahjong Red Dragon  
  
game, mahjong, object, red | .x1F004:before {  
   content: "\1F004";  
} | <span class="x1F004"><span class="hide">(Mahjong Tile Red Dragon ≊ Mahjong Red Dragon)</span></span>  
U+1F3B4 |  | (Flower Playing Cards ) | Flower Playing Cards   
  
activity, card, entertainment, flower, game, japanese, object, playing | .x1F3B4:before {  
   content: "\1F3B4";  
} | <span class="x1F3B4"><span class="hide">(Flower Playing Cards )</span></span>  
U+2702 |  | (Black Scissors ≊ Scissors) | Black Scissors ≊ Scissors  
  
object, office, scissors, tool | .x2702:before {  
   content: "\2702";  
} | <span class="x2702"><span class="hide">(Black Scissors ≊ Scissors)</span></span>  
U+1F512 |  | (Lock ) | Lock   
  
closed, lock, object | .x1F512:before {  
   content: "\1F512";  
} | <span class="x1F512"><span class="hide">(Lock )</span></span>  
U+1F5E1 | ⚠ | (Dagger Knife ≊ Dagger) | Dagger Knife ≊ Dagger  
  
dagger, knife, object, weapon | .x1F5E1:before {  
   content: "\1F5E1";  
} | <span class="x1F5E1"><span class="hide">(Dagger Knife ≊ Dagger)</span></span>  
U+2694 |  | (Crossed Swords ) | Crossed Swords   
  
crossed, object, swords, weapon | .x2694:before {  
   content: "\2694";  
} | <span class="x2694"><span class="hide">(Crossed Swords )</span></span>  
U+1F52B |  | (Pistol ) | Pistol   
  
gun, handgun, object, pistol, revolver, tool, weapon | .x1F52B:before {  
   content: "\1F52B";  
} | <span class="x1F52B"><span class="hide">(Pistol )</span></span>  
U+1F3F9 | ⚠ | (Bow And Arrow ) | Bow And Arrow   
  
archer, arrow, bow, object, sagittarius, sport, tool, weapon, zodiac | .x1F3F9:before {  
   content: "\1F3F9";  
} | <span class="x1F3F9"><span class="hide">(Bow And Arrow )</span></span>  
U+1F6E1 | ⚠ | (Shield ) | Shield   
  
object, shield, weapon | .x1F6E1:before {  
   content: "\1F6E1";  
} | <span class="x1F6E1"><span class="hide">(Shield )</span></span>  
U+26D3 | ⚠ | (Chains ) | Chains   
  
chain, object | .x26D3:before {  
   content: "\26D3";  
} | <span class="x26D3"><span class="hide">(Chains )</span></span>  
U+1F489 |  | (Syringe ) | Syringe   
  
doctor, medicine, needle, object, shot, sick, syringe, tool | .x1F489:before {  
   content: "\1F489";  
} | <span class="x1F489"><span class="hide">(Syringe )</span></span>  
U+1F48A |  | (Pill ) | Pill   
  
doctor, medicine, object, pill, sick | .x1F48A:before {  
   content: "\1F48A";  
} | <span class="x1F48A"><span class="hide">(Pill )</span></span>  
U+26B0 | ⚠ | (Coffin ) | Coffin   
  
coffin, death, object | .x26B0:before {  
   content: "\26B0";  
} | <span class="x26B0"><span class="hide">(Coffin )</span></span>  
U+26B1 | ⚠ | (Funeral Urn ) | Funeral Urn   
  
death, funeral, object, urn | .x26B1:before {  
   content: "\26B1";  
} | <span class="x26B1"><span class="hide">(Funeral Urn )</span></span>  
U+1F6E2 | ⚠ | (Oil Drum ) | Oil Drum   
  
drum, object, oil | .x1F6E2:before {  
   content: "\1F6E2";  
} | <span class="x1F6E2"><span class="hide">(Oil Drum )</span></span>  
U+26A0 |  | (Warning Sign ≊ Warning) | Warning Sign ≊ Warning  
  
place, symbol, travel, warning | .x26A0:before {  
   content: "\26A0";  
} | <span class="x26A0"><span class="hide">(Warning Sign ≊ Warning)</span></span>  
U+2622 |  | (Radioactive Sign ≊ Radioactive) | Radioactive Sign ≊ Radioactive  
  
radioactive, sign, symbol | .x2622:before {  
   content: "\2622";  
} | <span class="x2622"><span class="hide">(Radioactive Sign ≊ Radioactive)</span></span>  
U+2623 |  | (Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard) | Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard  
  
biohazard, sign, symbol | .x2623:before {  
   content: "\2623";  
} | <span class="x2623"><span class="hide">(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)</span></span>  
U+269B |  | (Atom Symbol ) | Atom Symbol   
  
atheist, atom, symbol | .x269B:before {  
   content: "\269B";  
} | <span class="x269B"><span class="hide">(Atom Symbol )</span></span>  
  
  


### Science and Industry

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F573 | ⚠ | (Hole ) | Hole   
  
hole, symbol | .x1F573:before {  
   content: "\1F573";  
} | <span class="x1F573"><span class="hide">(Hole )</span></span>  
U+1F321 | ⚠ | (Thermometer ) | Thermometer   
  
nature, thermometer, weather | .x1F321:before {  
   content: "\1F321";  
} | <span class="x1F321"><span class="hide">(Thermometer )</span></span>  
U+26A1 |  | (High Voltage Sign ≊ High Voltage) | High Voltage Sign ≊ High Voltage  
  
danger, electric, electricity, lightning, nature, symbol, voltage, zap | .x26A1:before {  
   content: "\26A1";  
} | <span class="x26A1"><span class="hide">(High Voltage Sign ≊ High Voltage)</span></span>  
U+1F50B |  | (Battery ) | Battery   
  
battery, object | .x1F50B:before {  
   content: "\1F50B";  
} | <span class="x1F50B"><span class="hide">(Battery )</span></span>  
U+1F50C |  | (Electric Plug ) | Electric Plug   
  
electric, electricity, object, plug | .x1F50C:before {  
   content: "\1F50C";  
} | <span class="x1F50C"><span class="hide">(Electric Plug )</span></span>  
U+1F4BB |  | (Personal Computer ≊ Laptop Computer) | Personal Computer ≊ Laptop Computer  
  
computer, object, office, pc, personal | .x1F4BB:before {  
   content: "\1F4BB";  
} | <span class="x1F4BB"><span class="hide">(Personal Computer ≊ Laptop Computer)</span></span>  
U+1F50D |  | (Left-Pointing Magnifying Glass ) | Left-Pointing Magnifying Glass   
  
glass, magnifying, object, search, tool | .x1F50D:before {  
   content: "\1F50D";  
} | <span class="x1F50D"><span class="hide">(Left-Pointing Magnifying Glass )</span></span>  
U+1F50E |  | (Right-Pointing Magnifying Glass ) | Right-Pointing Magnifying Glass   
  
glass, magnifying, object, search, tool | .x1F50E:before {  
   content: "\1F50E";  
} | <span class="x1F50E"><span class="hide">(Right-Pointing Magnifying Glass )</span></span>  
U+1F52C | ⚠ | (Microscope ) | Microscope   
  
microscope, object, tool | .x1F52C:before {  
   content: "\1F52C";  
} | <span class="x1F52C"><span class="hide">(Microscope )</span></span>  
U+1F52D | ⚠ | (Telescope ) | Telescope   
  
object, telescope, tool | .x1F52D:before {  
   content: "\1F52D";  
} | <span class="x1F52D"><span class="hide">(Telescope )</span></span>  
U+1F4E1 |  | (Satellite Antenna ) | Satellite Antenna   
  
antenna, communication, dish, object, office, satellite | .x1F4E1:before {  
   content: "\1F4E1";  
} | <span class="x1F4E1"><span class="hide">(Satellite Antenna )</span></span>  
U+1F56F | ⚠ | (Candle ) | Candle   
  
candle, light, object | .x1F56F:before {  
   content: "\1F56F";  
} | <span class="x1F56F"><span class="hide">(Candle )</span></span>  
U+1F4A1 |  | (Electric Light Bulb ≊ Light Bulb) | Electric Light Bulb ≊ Light Bulb  
  
bulb, comic, electric, idea, light, object | .x1F4A1:before {  
   content: "\1F4A1";  
} | <span class="x1F4A1"><span class="hide">(Electric Light Bulb ≊ Light Bulb)</span></span>  
U+1F526 |  | (Electric Torch ≊ Flashlight) | Electric Torch ≊ Flashlight  
  
electric, flashlight, light, object, tool, torch | .x1F526:before {  
   content: "\1F526";  
} | <span class="x1F526"><span class="hide">(Electric Torch ≊ Flashlight)</span></span>  
U+1F4C1 |  | (File Folder ) | File Folder   
  
file, folder, object, office | .x1F4C1:before {  
   content: "\1F4C1";  
} | <span class="x1F4C1"><span class="hide">(File Folder )</span></span>  
U+1F4C2 |  | (Open File Folder ) | Open File Folder   
  
file, folder, object, office, open | .x1F4C2:before {  
   content: "\1F4C2";  
} | <span class="x1F4C2"><span class="hide">(Open File Folder )</span></span>  
U+1F4C8 |  | (Chart With Upwards Trend ≊ Chart Increasing) | Chart With Upwards Trend ≊ Chart Increasing  
  
chart, graph, growth, object, office, trend, upward | .x1F4C8:before {  
   content: "\1F4C8";  
} | <span class="x1F4C8"><span class="hide">(Chart With Upwards Trend ≊ Chart Increasing)</span></span>  
U+1F4C9 |  | (Chart With Downwards Trend ≊ Chart Decreasing) | Chart With Downwards Trend ≊ Chart Decreasing  
  
chart, down, graph, object, office, trend | .x1F4C9:before {  
   content: "\1F4C9";  
} | <span class="x1F4C9"><span class="hide">(Chart With Downwards Trend ≊ Chart Decreasing)</span></span>  
U+1F4CA |  | (Bar Chart ) | Bar Chart   
  
bar, chart, graph, object, office | .x1F4CA:before {  
   content: "\1F4CA";  
} | <span class="x1F4CA"><span class="hide">(Bar Chart )</span></span>  
U+1F4CB |  | (Clipboard ) | Clipboard   
  
clipboard, object, office | .x1F4CB:before {  
   content: "\1F4CB";  
} | <span class="x1F4CB"><span class="hide">(Clipboard )</span></span>  
U+1F4CC |  | (Pushpin ) | Pushpin   
  
object, office, pin, pushpin | .x1F4CC:before {  
   content: "\1F4CC";  
} | <span class="x1F4CC"><span class="hide">(Pushpin )</span></span>  
U+1F4CD |  | (Round Pushpin ) | Round Pushpin   
  
object, office, pin, place, pushpin | .x1F4CD:before {  
   content: "\1F4CD";  
} | <span class="x1F4CD"><span class="hide">(Round Pushpin )</span></span>  
U+1F4CE |  | (Paperclip ) | Paperclip   
  
object, office, paperclip | .x1F4CE:before {  
   content: "\1F4CE";  
} | <span class="x1F4CE"><span class="hide">(Paperclip )</span></span>  
U+1F587 | ⚠ | (Linked Paperclips ) | Linked Paperclips   
  
communication, link, object, office, paperclip | .x1F587:before {  
   content: "\1F587";  
} | <span class="x1F587"><span class="hide">(Linked Paperclips )</span></span>  
U+1F4CF |  | (Straight Ruler ) | Straight Ruler   
  
object, office, ruler, straight edge | .x1F4CF:before {  
   content: "\1F4CF";  
} | <span class="x1F4CF"><span class="hide">(Straight Ruler )</span></span>  
U+1F4D0 |  | (Triangular Ruler ) | Triangular Ruler   
  
object, office, ruler, set, triangle | .x1F4D0:before {  
   content: "\1F4D0";  
} | <span class="x1F4D0"><span class="hide">(Triangular Ruler )</span></span>  
U+1F511 |  | (Key ) | Key   
  
key, lock, object, password | .x1F511:before {  
   content: "\1F511";  
} | <span class="x1F511"><span class="hide">(Key )</span></span>  
U+1F5DD | ⚠ | (Old Key ) | Old Key   
  
clue, key, lock, object, old | .x1F5DD:before {  
   content: "\1F5DD";  
} | <span class="x1F5DD"><span class="hide">(Old Key )</span></span>  
U+1F528 |  | (Hammer ) | Hammer   
  
hammer, object, tool | .x1F528:before {  
   content: "\1F528";  
} | <span class="x1F528"><span class="hide">(Hammer )</span></span>  
U+26CF | ⚠ | (Pick ) | Pick   
  
mining, object, pick, tool | .x26CF:before {  
   content: "\26CF";  
} | <span class="x26CF"><span class="hide">(Pick )</span></span>  
U+2692 |  | (Hammer And Pick ) | Hammer And Pick   
  
hammer, object, pick, tool | .x2692:before {  
   content: "\2692";  
} | <span class="x2692"><span class="hide">(Hammer And Pick )</span></span>  
U+1F6E0 | ⚠ | (Hammer And Wrench ) | Hammer And Wrench   
  
hammer, object, tool, wrench | .x1F6E0:before {  
   content: "\1F6E0";  
} | <span class="x1F6E0"><span class="hide">(Hammer And Wrench )</span></span>  
U+1F527 |  | (Wrench ) | Wrench   
  
object, tool, wrench | .x1F527:before {  
   content: "\1F527";  
} | <span class="x1F527"><span class="hide">(Wrench )</span></span>  
U+1F529 |  | (Nut And Bolt ) | Nut And Bolt   
  
bolt, nut, object, tool | .x1F529:before {  
   content: "\1F529";  
} | <span class="x1F529"><span class="hide">(Nut And Bolt )</span></span>  
U+2699 |  | (Gear ) | Gear   
  
gear, object, tool | .x2699:before {  
   content: "\2699";  
} | <span class="x2699"><span class="hide">(Gear )</span></span>  
U+1F5DC | ⚠ | (Compression ) | Compression   
  
compression, object, tool, vice | .x1F5DC:before {  
   content: "\1F5DC";  
} | <span class="x1F5DC"><span class="hide">(Compression )</span></span>  
U+2697 |  | (Alembic ) | Alembic   
  
alembic, chemistry, object, tool | .x2697:before {  
   content: "\2697";  
} | <span class="x2697"><span class="hide">(Alembic )</span></span>  
U+2696 |  | (Scales ≊ Balance Scale) | Scales ≊ Balance Scale  
  
balance, justice, libra, object, scales, tool, weight, zodiac | .x2696:before {  
   content: "\2696";  
} | <span class="x2696"><span class="hide">(Scales ≊ Balance Scale)</span></span>  
U+26D3 | ⚠ | (Chains ) | Chains   
  
chain, object | .x26D3:before {  
   content: "\26D3";  
} | <span class="x26D3"><span class="hide">(Chains )</span></span>  
U+303D |  | (Part Alternation Mark ) | Part Alternation Mark   
  
mark, part, sign, symbol | .x303D:before {  
   content: "\303D";  
} | <span class="x303D"><span class="hide">(Part Alternation Mark )</span></span>  
  
  


### Movies, Music, and Video Games

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F3AD |  | (Performing Arts ) | Performing Arts   
  
activity, art, entertainment, mask, object, performing, place, theater, theatre | .x1F3AD:before {  
   content: "\1F3AD";  
} | <span class="x1F3AD"><span class="hide">(Performing Arts )</span></span>  
U+1F3B0 |  | (Slot Machine ) | Slot Machine   
  
activity, game, object, place, slot | .x1F3B0:before {  
   content: "\1F3B0";  
} | <span class="x1F3B0"><span class="hide">(Slot Machine )</span></span>  
U+1F39F | ⚠ | (Admission Tickets ) | Admission Tickets   
  
admission, entertainment, object, ticket | .x1F39F:before {  
   content: "\1F39F";  
} | <span class="x1F39F"><span class="hide">(Admission Tickets )</span></span>  
U+1F3AB |  | (Ticket ) | Ticket   
  
activity, admission, entertainment, object, place, ticket | .x1F3AB:before {  
   content: "\1F3AB";  
} | <span class="x1F3AB"><span class="hide">(Ticket )</span></span>  
U+1F3AE |  | (Video Game ) | Video Game   
  
controller, entertainment, game, object, video game | .x1F3AE:before {  
   content: "\1F3AE";  
} | <span class="x1F3AE"><span class="hide">(Video Game )</span></span>  
U+1F579 | ⚠ | (Joystick ) | Joystick   
  
entertainment, game, joystick, object, video game | .x1F579:before {  
   content: "\1F579";  
} | <span class="x1F579"><span class="hide">(Joystick )</span></span>  
U+1F3B2 |  | (Game Die ) | Game Die   
  
dice, die, entertainment, game, object | .x1F3B2:before {  
   content: "\1F3B2";  
} | <span class="x1F3B2"><span class="hide">(Game Die )</span></span>  
U+1F0CF |  | (Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker) | Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker  
  
card, entertainment, game, joker, object, playing | .x1F0CF:before {  
   content: "\1F0CF";  
} | <span class="x1F0CF"><span class="hide">(Playing Card Black Joker ≊ Joker)</span></span>  
U+1F004 |  | (Mahjong Tile Red Dragon ≊ Mahjong Red Dragon) | Mahjong Tile Red Dragon ≊ Mahjong Red Dragon  
  
game, mahjong, object, red | .x1F004:before {  
   content: "\1F004";  
} | <span class="x1F004"><span class="hide">(Mahjong Tile Red Dragon ≊ Mahjong Red Dragon)</span></span>  
U+1F3B4 |  | (Flower Playing Cards ) | Flower Playing Cards   
  
activity, card, entertainment, flower, game, japanese, object, playing | .x1F3B4:before {  
   content: "\1F3B4";  
} | <span class="x1F3B4"><span class="hide">(Flower Playing Cards )</span></span>  
U+1F4EF | ⚠ | (Postal Horn ) | Postal Horn   
  
communication, entertainment, horn, object, post, postal, sound | .x1F4EF:before {  
   content: "\1F4EF";  
} | <span class="x1F4EF"><span class="hide">(Postal Horn )</span></span>  
U+1F514 |  | (Bell ) | Bell   
  
bell, object, sound | .x1F514:before {  
   content: "\1F514";  
} | <span class="x1F514"><span class="hide">(Bell )</span></span>  
U+1F3BC |  | (Musical Score ) | Musical Score   
  
activity, entertainment, music, object, score, sound | .x1F3BC:before {  
   content: "\1F3BC";  
} | <span class="x1F3BC"><span class="hide">(Musical Score )</span></span>  
U+1F3B5 |  | (Musical Note ) | Musical Note   
  
activity, entertainment, music, note, object, sound | .x1F3B5:before {  
   content: "\1F3B5";  
} | <span class="x1F3B5"><span class="hide">(Musical Note )</span></span>  
U+1F3B6 |  | (Multiple Musical Notes ≊ Musical Notes) | Multiple Musical Notes ≊ Musical Notes  
  
activity, entertainment, music, note, notes, object, sound | .x1F3B6:before {  
   content: "\1F3B6";  
} | <span class="x1F3B6"><span class="hide">(Multiple Musical Notes ≊ Musical Notes)</span></span>  
U+1F399 | ⚠ | (Studio Microphone ) | Studio Microphone   
  
mic, microphone, music, object, sound, studio | .x1F399:before {  
   content: "\1F399";  
} | <span class="x1F399"><span class="hide">(Studio Microphone )</span></span>  
U+1F39A | ⚠ | (Level Slider ) | Level Slider   
  
level, music, object, slider, sound | .x1F39A:before {  
   content: "\1F39A";  
} | <span class="x1F39A"><span class="hide">(Level Slider )</span></span>  
U+1F39B | ⚠ | (Control Knobs ) | Control Knobs   
  
control, knobs, music, object, sound | .x1F39B:before {  
   content: "\1F39B";  
} | <span class="x1F39B"><span class="hide">(Control Knobs )</span></span>  
U+1F3A4 |  | (Microphone ) | Microphone   
  
activity, entertainment, karaoke, mic, microphone, object, sound | .x1F3A4:before {  
   content: "\1F3A4";  
} | <span class="x1F3A4"><span class="hide">(Microphone )</span></span>  
U+1F3A7 |  | (Headphone ) | Headphone   
  
activity, earbud, entertainment, headphone, object, sound | .x1F3A7:before {  
   content: "\1F3A7";  
} | <span class="x1F3A7"><span class="hide">(Headphone )</span></span>  
U+1F4FB |  | (Radio ) | Radio   
  
entertainment, object, radio, video | .x1F4FB:before {  
   content: "\1F4FB";  
} | <span class="x1F4FB"><span class="hide">(Radio )</span></span>  
U+1F3B7 |  | (Saxophone ) | Saxophone   
  
activity, entertainment, instrument, music, object, sax, saxophone, sound | .x1F3B7:before {  
   content: "\1F3B7";  
} | <span class="x1F3B7"><span class="hide">(Saxophone )</span></span>  
U+1F3B8 |  | (Guitar ) | Guitar   
  
activity, entertainment, guitar, instrument, music, object, sound | .x1F3B8:before {  
   content: "\1F3B8";  
} | <span class="x1F3B8"><span class="hide">(Guitar )</span></span>  
U+1F3B9 |  | (Musical Keyboard ) | Musical Keyboard   
  
activity, entertainment, instrument, keyboard, music, object, piano, sound | .x1F3B9:before {  
   content: "\1F3B9";  
} | <span class="x1F3B9"><span class="hide">(Musical Keyboard )</span></span>  
U+1F3BA |  | (Trumpet ) | Trumpet   
  
activity, entertainment, instrument, music, object, sound, trumpet | .x1F3BA:before {  
   content: "\1F3BA";  
} | <span class="x1F3BA"><span class="hide">(Trumpet )</span></span>  
U+1F3BB |  | (Violin ) | Violin   
  
activity, entertainment, instrument, music, object, sound, violin | .x1F3BB:before {  
   content: "\1F3BB";  
} | <span class="x1F3BB"><span class="hide">(Violin )</span></span>  
U+1F3A5 |  | (Movie Camera ) | Movie Camera   
  
activity, camera, cinema, entertainment, movie, object | .x1F3A5:before {  
   content: "\1F3A5";  
} | <span class="x1F3A5"><span class="hide">(Movie Camera )</span></span>  
U+1F39E | ⚠ | (Film Frames ) | Film Frames   
  
cinema, entertainment, film, frames, movie, object | .x1F39E:before {  
   content: "\1F39E";  
} | <span class="x1F39E"><span class="hide">(Film Frames )</span></span>  
U+1F4FD | ⚠ | (Film Projector ) | Film Projector   
  
cinema, entertainment, film, movie, object, projector, video | .x1F4FD:before {  
   content: "\1F4FD";  
} | <span class="x1F4FD"><span class="hide">(Film Projector )</span></span>  
U+1F3AC |  | (Clapper Board ) | Clapper Board   
  
activity, clapper, entertainment, movie, object | .x1F3AC:before {  
   content: "\1F3AC";  
} | <span class="x1F3AC"><span class="hide">(Clapper Board )</span></span>  
U+1F4FA |  | (Television ) | Television   
  
entertainment, object, television, tv, video | .x1F4FA:before {  
   content: "\1F4FA";  
} | <span class="x1F4FA"><span class="hide">(Television )</span></span>  
U+1F4F7 |  | (Camera ) | Camera   
  
camera, entertainment, object, video | .x1F4F7:before {  
   content: "\1F4F7";  
} | <span class="x1F4F7"><span class="hide">(Camera )</span></span>  
U+1F4F8 | ⚠ | (Camera With Flash ) | Camera With Flash   
  
camera, flash, object, video | .x1F4F8:before {  
   content: "\1F4F8";  
} | <span class="x1F4F8"><span class="hide">(Camera With Flash )</span></span>  
U+1F4F9 |  | (Video Camera ) | Video Camera   
  
camera, entertainment, object, video | .x1F4F9:before {  
   content: "\1F4F9";  
} | <span class="x1F4F9"><span class="hide">(Video Camera )</span></span>  
U+1F4FC |  | (Videocassette ) | Videocassette   
  
entertainment, object, tape, vhs, video, videocassette | .x1F4FC:before {  
   content: "\1F4FC";  
} | <span class="x1F4FC"><span class="hide">(Videocassette )</span></span>  
U+303D |  | (Part Alternation Mark ) | Part Alternation Mark   
  
mark, part, sign, symbol | .x303D:before {  
   content: "\303D";  
} | <span class="x303D"><span class="hide">(Part Alternation Mark )</span></span>  
  
  


### Reading, Writing, and Art

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F5BC | ⚠ | (Frame With Picture ) | Frame With Picture   
  
art, frame, museum, object, office, painting, picture | .x1F5BC:before {  
   content: "\1F5BC";  
} | <span class="x1F5BC"><span class="hide">(Frame With Picture )</span></span>  
U+1F3A8 |  | (Artist Palette ) | Artist Palette   
  
activity, art, entertainment, museum, object, painting, palette | .x1F3A8:before {  
   content: "\1F3A8";  
} | <span class="x1F3A8"><span class="hide">(Artist Palette )</span></span>  
U+1F4D4 |  | (Notebook With Decorative Cover ) | Notebook With Decorative Cover   
  
book, cover, decorated, education, notebook, object, office | .x1F4D4:before {  
   content: "\1F4D4";  
} | <span class="x1F4D4"><span class="hide">(Notebook With Decorative Cover )</span></span>  
U+1F4D5 |  | (Closed Book ) | Closed Book   
  
book, closed, education, object, office | .x1F4D5:before {  
   content: "\1F4D5";  
} | <span class="x1F4D5"><span class="hide">(Closed Book )</span></span>  
U+1F4D6 |  | (Open Book ) | Open Book   
  
book, education, object, office, open | .x1F4D6:before {  
   content: "\1F4D6";  
} | <span class="x1F4D6"><span class="hide">(Open Book )</span></span>  
U+1F4D7 |  | (Green Book ) | Green Book   
  
book, education, green, object, office | .x1F4D7:before {  
   content: "\1F4D7";  
} | <span class="x1F4D7"><span class="hide">(Green Book )</span></span>  
U+1F4D8 |  | (Blue Book ) | Blue Book   
  
blue, book, education, object, office | .x1F4D8:before {  
   content: "\1F4D8";  
} | <span class="x1F4D8"><span class="hide">(Blue Book )</span></span>  
U+1F4D9 |  | (Orange Book ) | Orange Book   
  
book, education, object, office, orange | .x1F4D9:before {  
   content: "\1F4D9";  
} | <span class="x1F4D9"><span class="hide">(Orange Book )</span></span>  
U+1F4DA |  | (Books ) | Books   
  
book, books, education, object, office | .x1F4DA:before {  
   content: "\1F4DA";  
} | <span class="x1F4DA"><span class="hide">(Books )</span></span>  
U+1F4D3 |  | (Notebook ) | Notebook   
  
notebook, object, office | .x1F4D3:before {  
   content: "\1F4D3";  
} | <span class="x1F4D3"><span class="hide">(Notebook )</span></span>  
U+1F4D2 |  | (Ledger ) | Ledger   
  
ledger, notebook, object, office | .x1F4D2:before {  
   content: "\1F4D2";  
} | <span class="x1F4D2"><span class="hide">(Ledger )</span></span>  
U+1F4C3 |  | (Page With Curl ) | Page With Curl   
  
curl, document, object, office, page | .x1F4C3:before {  
   content: "\1F4C3";  
} | <span class="x1F4C3"><span class="hide">(Page With Curl )</span></span>  
U+1F4DC |  | (Scroll ) | Scroll   
  
object, office, paper, scroll | .x1F4DC:before {  
   content: "\1F4DC";  
} | <span class="x1F4DC"><span class="hide">(Scroll )</span></span>  
U+1F4C4 |  | (Page Facing Up ) | Page Facing Up   
  
document, object, office, page | .x1F4C4:before {  
   content: "\1F4C4";  
} | <span class="x1F4C4"><span class="hide">(Page Facing Up )</span></span>  
U+1F4F0 |  | (Newspaper ) | Newspaper   
  
communication, news, newspaper, object, paper | .x1F4F0:before {  
   content: "\1F4F0";  
} | <span class="x1F4F0"><span class="hide">(Newspaper )</span></span>  
U+1F5DE | ⚠ | (Rolled-Up Newspaper ) | Rolled-Up Newspaper   
  
news, newspaper, object, paper, rolled | .x1F5DE:before {  
   content: "\1F5DE";  
} | <span class="x1F5DE"><span class="hide">(Rolled-Up Newspaper )</span></span>  
U+1F4D1 |  | (Bookmark Tabs ) | Bookmark Tabs   
  
bookmark, mark, marker, object, office, tabs | .x1F4D1:before {  
   content: "\1F4D1";  
} | <span class="x1F4D1"><span class="hide">(Bookmark Tabs )</span></span>  
U+1F516 |  | (Bookmark ) | Bookmark   
  
bookmark, mark, object | .x1F516:before {  
   content: "\1F516";  
} | <span class="x1F516"><span class="hide">(Bookmark )</span></span>  
U+1F3F7 | ⚠ | (Label ) | Label   
  
label, object | .x1F3F7:before {  
   content: "\1F3F7";  
} | <span class="x1F3F7"><span class="hide">(Label )</span></span>  
U+2709 |  | (Envelope ) | Envelope   
  
e-mail, email, envelope, object, office | .x2709:before {  
   content: "\2709";  
} | <span class="x2709"><span class="hide">(Envelope )</span></span>  
U+270F |  | (Pencil ) | Pencil   
  
object, office, pencil | .x270F:before {  
   content: "\270F";  
} | <span class="x270F"><span class="hide">(Pencil )</span></span>  
U+2712 |  | (Black Nib ) | Black Nib   
  
nib, object, office, pen | .x2712:before {  
   content: "\2712";  
} | <span class="x2712"><span class="hide">(Black Nib )</span></span>  
U+1F58B | ⚠ | (Lower Left Fountain Pen ≊ Fountain Pen) | Lower Left Fountain Pen ≊ Fountain Pen  
  
communication, fountain, object, office, pen | .x1F58B:before {  
   content: "\1F58B";  
} | <span class="x1F58B"><span class="hide">(Lower Left Fountain Pen ≊ Fountain Pen)</span></span>  
U+1F58A | ⚠ | (Lower Left Ballpoint Pen ≊ Pen) | Lower Left Ballpoint Pen ≊ Pen  
  
ballpoint, communication, object, office, pen | .x1F58A:before {  
   content: "\1F58A";  
} | <span class="x1F58A"><span class="hide">(Lower Left Ballpoint Pen ≊ Pen)</span></span>  
U+1F58C | ⚠ | (Lower Left Paintbrush ≊ Paintbrush) | Lower Left Paintbrush ≊ Paintbrush  
  
communication, object, office, paintbrush, painting | .x1F58C:before {  
   content: "\1F58C";  
} | <span class="x1F58C"><span class="hide">(Lower Left Paintbrush ≊ Paintbrush)</span></span>  
U+1F58D | ⚠ | (Lower Left Crayon ≊ Crayon) | Lower Left Crayon ≊ Crayon  
  
communication, crayon, object, office | .x1F58D:before {  
   content: "\1F58D";  
} | <span class="x1F58D"><span class="hide">(Lower Left Crayon ≊ Crayon)</span></span>  
  
  



	10. Signage & Shapes (Tables 26-29)

### Geometric Shapes

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+2660 |  | (Black Spade Suit ≊ Spade Suit) | Black Spade Suit ≊ Spade Suit  
  
card, game, spade, suit, symbol | .x2660:before {  
   content: "\2660";  
} | <span class="x2660"><span class="hide">(Black Spade Suit ≊ Spade Suit)</span></span>  
U+2665 |  | (Black Heart Suit ≊ Heart Suit) | Black Heart Suit ≊ Heart Suit  
  
card, emotion, game, heart, hearts, suit, symbol | .x2665:before {  
   content: "\2665";  
} | <span class="x2665"><span class="hide">(Black Heart Suit ≊ Heart Suit)</span></span>  
U+2666 |  | (Black Diamond Suit ≊ Diamond Suit) | Black Diamond Suit ≊ Diamond Suit  
  
card, diamond, diamonds, game, suit, symbol | .x2666:before {  
   content: "\2666";  
} | <span class="x2666"><span class="hide">(Black Diamond Suit ≊ Diamond Suit)</span></span>  
U+2663 |  | (Black Club Suit ≊ Club Suit) | Black Club Suit ≊ Club Suit  
  
card, club, clubs, game, suit, symbol | .x2663:before {  
   content: "\2663";  
} | <span class="x2663"><span class="hide">(Black Club Suit ≊ Club Suit)</span></span>  
U+269C |  | (Fleur-De-Lis ) | Fleur-De-Lis   
  
fleur-de-lis, symbol | .x269C:before {  
   content: "\269C";  
} | <span class="x269C"><span class="hide">(Fleur-De-Lis )</span></span>  
U+1F531 |  | (Trident Emblem ) | Trident Emblem   
  
anchor, emblem, object, ship, symbol, tool, trident | .x1F531:before {  
   content: "\1F531";  
} | <span class="x1F531"><span class="hide">(Trident Emblem )</span></span>  
U+2B55 |  | (Heavy Large Circle ) | Heavy Large Circle   
  
circle, o, symbol, travel | .x2B55:before {  
   content: "\2B55";  
} | <span class="x2B55"><span class="hide">(Heavy Large Circle )</span></span>  
U+3030 |  | (Wavy Dash ) | Wavy Dash   
  
dash, punctuation, sound, symbol, wavy | .x3030:before {  
   content: "\3030";  
} | <span class="x3030"><span class="hide">(Wavy Dash )</span></span>  
U+25B6 |  | (Black Right-Pointing Triangle ≊ Play Button) | Black Right-Pointing Triangle ≊ Play Button  
  
arrow, play, right, sound, symbol, triangle | .x25B6:before {  
   content: "\25B6";  
} | <span class="x25B6"><span class="hide">(Black Right-Pointing Triangle ≊ Play Button)</span></span>  
U+25C0 |  | (Black Left-Pointing Triangle ≊ Reverse Button) | Black Left-Pointing Triangle ≊ Reverse Button  
  
arrow, left, reverse, sound, symbol, triangle | .x25C0:before {  
   content: "\25C0";  
} | <span class="x25C0"><span class="hide">(Black Left-Pointing Triangle ≊ Reverse Button)</span></span>  
U+1F53C |  | (Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button) | Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button  
  
arrow, button, red, symbol | .x1F53C:before {  
   content: "\1F53C";  
} | <span class="x1F53C"><span class="hide">(Up-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Up Button)</span></span>  
U+1F53D |  | (Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button) | Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button  
  
arrow, button, down, red, symbol | .x1F53D:before {  
   content: "\1F53D";  
} | <span class="x1F53D"><span class="hide">(Down-Pointing Small Red Triangle ≊ Down Button)</span></span>  
U+25AA |  | (Black Small Square ) | Black Small Square   
  
geometric, sign, square, symbol | .x25AA:before {  
   content: "\25AA";  
} | <span class="x25AA"><span class="hide">(Black Small Square )</span></span>  
U+25AB |  | (White Small Square ) | White Small Square   
  
geometric, sign, square, symbol | .x25AB:before {  
   content: "\25AB";  
} | <span class="x25AB"><span class="hide">(White Small Square )</span></span>  
U+25FB | ⚠ | (White Medium Square ) | White Medium Square   
  
geometric, sign, square, symbol | .x25FB:before {  
   content: "\25FB";  
} | <span class="x25FB"><span class="hide">(White Medium Square )</span></span>  
U+25FC | ⚠ | (Black Medium Square ) | Black Medium Square   
  
geometric, sign, square, symbol | .x25FC:before {  
   content: "\25FC";  
} | <span class="x25FC"><span class="hide">(Black Medium Square )</span></span>  
U+25FD | ⚠ | (White Medium Small Square ≊ White Medium-Small Square) | White Medium Small Square ≊ White Medium-Small Square  
  
geometric, sign, square, symbol | .x25FD:before {  
   content: "\25FD";  
} | <span class="x25FD"><span class="hide">(White Medium Small Square ≊ White Medium-Small Square)</span></span>  
U+25FE | ⚠ | (Black Medium Small Square ≊ Black Medium-Small Square) | Black Medium Small Square ≊ Black Medium-Small Square  
  
geometric, sign, square, symbol | .x25FE:before {  
   content: "\25FE";  
} | <span class="x25FE"><span class="hide">(Black Medium Small Square ≊ Black Medium-Small Square)</span></span>  
U+2B1B |  | (Black Large Square ) | Black Large Square   
  
geometric, sign, square, symbol | .x2B1B:before {  
   content: "\2B1B";  
} | <span class="x2B1B"><span class="hide">(Black Large Square )</span></span>  
U+2B1C |  | (White Large Square ) | White Large Square   
  
geometric, sign, square, symbol | .x2B1C:before {  
   content: "\2B1C";  
} | <span class="x2B1C"><span class="hide">(White Large Square )</span></span>  
U+1F536 |  | (Large Orange Diamond ) | Large Orange Diamond   
  
diamond, geometric, orange, sign, symbol | .x1F536:before {  
   content: "\1F536";  
} | <span class="x1F536"><span class="hide">(Large Orange Diamond )</span></span>  
U+1F537 |  | (Large Blue Diamond ) | Large Blue Diamond   
  
blue, diamond, geometric, sign, symbol | .x1F537:before {  
   content: "\1F537";  
} | <span class="x1F537"><span class="hide">(Large Blue Diamond )</span></span>  
U+1F538 |  | (Small Orange Diamond ) | Small Orange Diamond   
  
diamond, geometric, orange, sign, symbol | .x1F538:before {  
   content: "\1F538";  
} | <span class="x1F538"><span class="hide">(Small Orange Diamond )</span></span>  
U+1F539 |  | (Small Blue Diamond ) | Small Blue Diamond   
  
blue, diamond, geometric, sign, symbol | .x1F539:before {  
   content: "\1F539";  
} | <span class="x1F539"><span class="hide">(Small Blue Diamond )</span></span>  
U+1F53A |  | (Up-Pointing Red Triangle ≊ Red Triangle Pointed Up) | Up-Pointing Red Triangle ≊ Red Triangle Pointed Up  
  
geometric, red, sign, symbol | .x1F53A:before {  
   content: "\1F53A";  
} | <span class="x1F53A"><span class="hide">(Up-Pointing Red Triangle ≊ Red Triangle Pointed Up)</span></span>  
U+1F53B |  | (Down-Pointing Red Triangle ≊ Red Triangle Pointed Down) | Down-Pointing Red Triangle ≊ Red Triangle Pointed Down  
  
down, geometric, red, sign, symbol | .x1F53B:before {  
   content: "\1F53B";  
} | <span class="x1F53B"><span class="hide">(Down-Pointing Red Triangle ≊ Red Triangle Pointed Down)</span></span>  
U+1F4A0 |  | (Diamond Shape With A Dot Inside ≊ Diamond With A Dot) | Diamond Shape With A Dot Inside ≊ Diamond With A Dot  
  
comic, diamond, geometric, inside, sign, symbol | .x1F4A0:before {  
   content: "\1F4A0";  
} | <span class="x1F4A0"><span class="hide">(Diamond Shape With A Dot Inside ≊ Diamond With A Dot)</span></span>  
U+1F518 |  | (Radio Button ) | Radio Button   
  
button, geometric, radio, sign, symbol | .x1F518:before {  
   content: "\1F518";  
} | <span class="x1F518"><span class="hide">(Radio Button )</span></span>  
U+1F532 |  | (Black Square Button ) | Black Square Button   
  
button, geometric, sign, square, symbol | .x1F532:before {  
   content: "\1F532";  
} | <span class="x1F532"><span class="hide">(Black Square Button )</span></span>  
U+1F533 |  | (White Square Button ) | White Square Button   
  
button, geometric, outlined, sign, square, symbol | .x1F533:before {  
   content: "\1F533";  
} | <span class="x1F533"><span class="hide">(White Square Button )</span></span>  
U+26AA |  | (Medium White Circle ≊ White Circle) | Medium White Circle ≊ White Circle  
  
circle, geometric, sign, symbol | .x26AA:before {  
   content: "\26AA";  
} | <span class="x26AA"><span class="hide">(Medium White Circle ≊ White Circle)</span></span>  
U+26AB |  | (Medium Black Circle ≊ Black Circle) | Medium Black Circle ≊ Black Circle  
  
circle, geometric, sign, symbol | .x26AB:before {  
   content: "\26AB";  
} | <span class="x26AB"><span class="hide">(Medium Black Circle ≊ Black Circle)</span></span>  
U+1F534 |  | (Large Red Circle ≊ Red Circle) | Large Red Circle ≊ Red Circle  
  
circle, geometric, red, sign, symbol | .x1F534:before {  
   content: "\1F534";  
} | <span class="x1F534"><span class="hide">(Large Red Circle ≊ Red Circle)</span></span>  
U+1F535 |  | (Large Blue Circle ≊ Blue Circle) | Large Blue Circle ≊ Blue Circle  
  
blue, circle, geometric, sign, symbol | .x1F535:before {  
   content: "\1F535";  
} | <span class="x1F535"><span class="hide">(Large Blue Circle ≊ Blue Circle)</span></span>  
  
  


### Signage

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F6B6 |  | (Pedestrian ) | Pedestrian   
  
hike, pedestrian, person, walk, walking | .x1F6B6:before {  
   content: "\1F6B6";  
} | <span class="x1F6B6"><span class="hide">(Pedestrian )</span></span>  
U+26FA |  | (Tent ) | Tent   
  
camping, object, place, tent | .x26FA:before {  
   content: "\26FA";  
} | <span class="x26FA"><span class="hide">(Tent )</span></span>  
U+2668 |  | (Hot Springs ) | Hot Springs   
  
hot, hotsprings, place, springs, steaming | .x2668:before {  
   content: "\2668";  
} | <span class="x2668"><span class="hide">(Hot Springs )</span></span>  
U+26FD |  | (Fuel Pump ) | Fuel Pump   
  
fuel, fuelpump, gas, place, pump, station, travel | .x26FD:before {  
   content: "\26FD";  
} | <span class="x26FD"><span class="hide">(Fuel Pump )</span></span>  
U+1F6A8 |  | (Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light) | Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light  
  
beacon, car, light, place, police, revolving, travel, vehicle | .x1F6A8:before {  
   content: "\1F6A8";  
} | <span class="x1F6A8"><span class="hide">(Police Cars Revolving Light ≊ Police Car’S Light)</span></span>  
U+1F6A5 |  | (Horizontal Traffic Light ) | Horizontal Traffic Light   
  
light, place, signal, traffic, travel | .x1F6A5:before {  
   content: "\1F6A5";  
} | <span class="x1F6A5"><span class="hide">(Horizontal Traffic Light )</span></span>  
U+1F6A6 | ⚠ | (Vertical Traffic Light ) | Vertical Traffic Light   
  
light, place, signal, traffic, travel | .x1F6A6:before {  
   content: "\1F6A6";  
} | <span class="x1F6A6"><span class="hide">(Vertical Traffic Light )</span></span>  
U+1F6A7 |  | (Construction Sign ≊ Construction) | Construction Sign ≊ Construction  
  
barrier, construction, place, travel | .x1F6A7:before {  
   content: "\1F6A7";  
} | <span class="x1F6A7"><span class="hide">(Construction Sign ≊ Construction)</span></span>  
U+2693 |  | (Anchor ) | Anchor   
  
anchor, place, ship, tool, travel | .x2693:before {  
   content: "\2693";  
} | <span class="x2693"><span class="hide">(Anchor )</span></span>  
U+1F4BA |  | (Seat ) | Seat   
  
chair, object, office, place, seat, travel | .x1F4BA:before {  
   content: "\1F4BA";  
} | <span class="x1F4BA"><span class="hide">(Seat )</span></span>  
U+1F6AA |  | (Door ) | Door   
  
door, object, travel | .x1F6AA:before {  
   content: "\1F6AA";  
} | <span class="x1F6AA"><span class="hide">(Door )</span></span>  
U+260E |  | (Black Telephone ≊ Telephone) | Black Telephone ≊ Telephone  
  
object, office, phone, sound, telephone | .x260E:before {  
   content: "\260E";  
} | <span class="x260E"><span class="hide">(Black Telephone ≊ Telephone)</span></span>  
U+1F4DE |  | (Telephone Receiver ) | Telephone Receiver   
  
communication, object, phone, receiver, sound, telephone | .x1F4DE:before {  
   content: "\1F4DE";  
} | <span class="x1F4DE"><span class="hide">(Telephone Receiver )</span></span>  
U+1F6A9 |  | (Triangular Flag On Post ≊ Triangular Flag) | Triangular Flag On Post ≊ Triangular Flag  
  
flag, object, place, post, travel | .x1F6A9:before {  
   content: "\1F6A9";  
} | <span class="x1F6A9"><span class="hide">(Triangular Flag On Post ≊ Triangular Flag)</span></span>  
U+1F6AC |  | (Smoking Symbol ≊ Smoking) | Smoking Symbol ≊ Smoking  
  
activity, object, smoking | .x1F6AC:before {  
   content: "\1F6AC";  
} | <span class="x1F6AC"><span class="hide">(Smoking Symbol ≊ Smoking)</span></span>  
U+1F6AE | ⚠ | (Put Litter In Its Place Symbol ≊ Litter In Bin Sign) | Put Litter In Its Place Symbol ≊ Litter In Bin Sign  
  
litter, litterbox, place, symbol, travel | .x1F6AE:before {  
   content: "\1F6AE";  
} | <span class="x1F6AE"><span class="hide">(Put Litter In Its Place Symbol ≊ Litter In Bin Sign)</span></span>  
U+1F6B0 | ⚠ | (Potable Water Symbol ≊ Potable Water) | Potable Water Symbol ≊ Potable Water  
  
drink, potable, sign, symbol, travel, water | .x1F6B0:before {  
   content: "\1F6B0";  
} | <span class="x1F6B0"><span class="hide">(Potable Water Symbol ≊ Potable Water)</span></span>  
U+267F |  | (Wheelchair Symbol ≊ Wheelchair) | Wheelchair Symbol ≊ Wheelchair  
  
access, sign, symbol, travel, wheelchair | .x267F:before {  
   content: "\267F";  
} | <span class="x267F"><span class="hide">(Wheelchair Symbol ≊ Wheelchair)</span></span>  
U+1F6B9 |  | (Mens Symbol ≊ Men’S Room) | Mens Symbol ≊ Men’S Room  
  
lavatory, man, restroom, sign, symbol, travel, wc | .x1F6B9:before {  
   content: "\1F6B9";  
} | <span class="x1F6B9"><span class="hide">(Mens Symbol ≊ Men’S Room)</span></span>  
U+1F6BA |  | (Womens Symbol ≊ Women’S Room) | Womens Symbol ≊ Women’S Room  
  
lavatory, restroom, sign, symbol, travel, wc, woman | .x1F6BA:before {  
   content: "\1F6BA";  
} | <span class="x1F6BA"><span class="hide">(Womens Symbol ≊ Women’S Room)</span></span>  
U+1F6BB |  | (Restroom ) | Restroom   
  
lavatory, restroom, sign, symbol, travel, wc | .x1F6BB:before {  
   content: "\1F6BB";  
} | <span class="x1F6BB"><span class="hide">(Restroom )</span></span>  
U+1F6BC |  | (Baby Symbol ) | Baby Symbol   
  
baby, changing, sign, symbol, travel | .x1F6BC:before {  
   content: "\1F6BC";  
} | <span class="x1F6BC"><span class="hide">(Baby Symbol )</span></span>  
U+1F6BE |  | (Water Closet ) | Water Closet   
  
closet, lavatory, place, restroom, sign, symbol, travel, water, wc | .x1F6BE:before {  
   content: "\1F6BE";  
} | <span class="x1F6BE"><span class="hide">(Water Closet )</span></span>  
U+1F6C2 | ⚠ | (Passport Control ) | Passport Control   
  
control, passport, place, sign, symbol, travel | .x1F6C2:before {  
   content: "\1F6C2";  
} | <span class="x1F6C2"><span class="hide">(Passport Control )</span></span>  
U+1F6C3 | ⚠ | (Customs ) | Customs   
  
customs, place, sign, symbol, travel | .x1F6C3:before {  
   content: "\1F6C3";  
} | <span class="x1F6C3"><span class="hide">(Customs )</span></span>  
U+1F6C4 | ⚠ | (Baggage Claim ) | Baggage Claim   
  
baggage, claim, place, sign, symbol, travel | .x1F6C4:before {  
   content: "\1F6C4";  
} | <span class="x1F6C4"><span class="hide">(Baggage Claim )</span></span>  
U+1F6C5 | ⚠ | (Left Luggage ) | Left Luggage   
  
baggage, left luggage, locker, luggage, place, sign, symbol, travel | .x1F6C5:before {  
   content: "\1F6C5";  
} | <span class="x1F6C5"><span class="hide">(Left Luggage )</span></span>  
U+26A0 |  | (Warning Sign ≊ Warning) | Warning Sign ≊ Warning  
  
place, symbol, travel, warning | .x26A0:before {  
   content: "\26A0";  
} | <span class="x26A0"><span class="hide">(Warning Sign ≊ Warning)</span></span>  
U+1F6B8 | ⚠ | (Children Crossing ) | Children Crossing   
  
child, crossing, pedestrian, place, sign, symbol, traffic, travel | .x1F6B8:before {  
   content: "\1F6B8";  
} | <span class="x1F6B8"><span class="hide">(Children Crossing )</span></span>  
U+26D4 |  | (No Entry ) | No Entry   
  
entry, forbidden, no, not, prohibited, symbol, traffic, travel | .x26D4:before {  
   content: "\26D4";  
} | <span class="x26D4"><span class="hide">(No Entry )</span></span>  
U+1F6AB |  | (No Entry Sign ≊ Prohibited) | No Entry Sign ≊ Prohibited  
  
entry, forbidden, no, not, prohibited, symbol, travel | .x1F6AB:before {  
   content: "\1F6AB";  
} | <span class="x1F6AB"><span class="hide">(No Entry Sign ≊ Prohibited)</span></span>  
U+1F6B3 | ⚠ | (No Bicycles ) | No Bicycles   
  
bicycle, bike, forbidden, no, not, place, prohibited, sign, sport, symbol, travel, vehicle | .x1F6B3:before {  
   content: "\1F6B3";  
} | <span class="x1F6B3"><span class="hide">(No Bicycles )</span></span>  
U+1F6AD |  | (No Smoking Symbol ≊ No Smoking) | No Smoking Symbol ≊ No Smoking  
  
forbidden, no, not, prohibited, sign, smoking, symbol, travel | .x1F6AD:before {  
   content: "\1F6AD";  
} | <span class="x1F6AD"><span class="hide">(No Smoking Symbol ≊ No Smoking)</span></span>  
U+1F6AF | ⚠ | (Do Not Litter Symbol ≊ No Littering) | Do Not Litter Symbol ≊ No Littering  
  
forbidden, litter, no, not, prohibited, sign, symbol, travel | .x1F6AF:before {  
   content: "\1F6AF";  
} | <span class="x1F6AF"><span class="hide">(Do Not Litter Symbol ≊ No Littering)</span></span>  
U+1F6B1 | ⚠ | (Non-Potable Water Symbol ≊ Non-Potable Water) | Non-Potable Water Symbol ≊ Non-Potable Water  
  
drink, forbidden, no, not, potable, prohibited, sign, symbol, travel, water | .x1F6B1:before {  
   content: "\1F6B1";  
} | <span class="x1F6B1"><span class="hide">(Non-Potable Water Symbol ≊ Non-Potable Water)</span></span>  
U+1F6B7 | ⚠ | (No Pedestrians ) | No Pedestrians   
  
forbidden, no, not, pedestrian, place, prohibited, sign, symbol, travel | .x1F6B7:before {  
   content: "\1F6B7";  
} | <span class="x1F6B7"><span class="hide">(No Pedestrians )</span></span>  
U+2622 |  | (Radioactive Sign ≊ Radioactive) | Radioactive Sign ≊ Radioactive  
  
radioactive, sign, symbol | .x2622:before {  
   content: "\2622";  
} | <span class="x2622"><span class="hide">(Radioactive Sign ≊ Radioactive)</span></span>  
U+2623 |  | (Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard) | Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard  
  
biohazard, sign, symbol | .x2623:before {  
   content: "\2623";  
} | <span class="x2623"><span class="hide">(Biohazard Sign ≊ Biohazard)</span></span>  
U+269B |  | (Atom Symbol ) | Atom Symbol   
  
atheist, atom, symbol | .x269B:before {  
   content: "\269B";  
} | <span class="x269B"><span class="hide">(Atom Symbol )</span></span>  
U+267B |  | (Black Universal Recycling Symbol ≊ Recycling Symbol) | Black Universal Recycling Symbol ≊ Recycling Symbol  
  
recycle, sign, symbol | .x267B:before {  
   content: "\267B";  
} | <span class="x267B"><span class="hide">(Black Universal Recycling Symbol ≊ Recycling Symbol)</span></span>  
U+267B |  | (Black Universal Recycling Symbol ≊ Recycling Symbol) | Black Universal Recycling Symbol ≊ Recycling Symbol  
  
recycle, sign, symbol | .x267B:before {  
   content: "\267B";  
} | <span class="x267B"><span class="hide">(Black Universal Recycling Symbol ≊ Recycling Symbol)</span></span>  
U+1F530 |  | (Japanese Symbol For Beginner ) | Japanese Symbol For Beginner   
  
beginner, chevron, green, japanese, leaf, object, tool, yellow | .x1F530:before {  
   content: "\1F530";  
} | <span class="x1F530"><span class="hide">(Japanese Symbol For Beginner )</span></span>  
U+2139 |  | (Information Source ) | Information Source   
  
i, information, symbol, word | .x2139:before {  
   content: "\2139";  
} | <span class="x2139"><span class="hide">(Information Source )</span></span>  
  
  


### Control Buttons

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F504 | ⚠ | (Anticlockwise Downwards And Upwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Anticlockwise Arrows Button) | Anticlockwise Downwards And Upwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Anticlockwise Arrows Button  
  
anticlockwise, arrow, counterclockwise, symbol, withershins | .x1F504:before {  
   content: "\1F504";  
} | <span class="x1F504"><span class="hide">(Anticlockwise Downwards And Upwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Anticlockwise Arrows Button)</span></span>  
U+1F500 | ⚠ | (Twisted Rightwards Arrows ≊ Shuffle Tracks Button) | Twisted Rightwards Arrows ≊ Shuffle Tracks Button  
  
arrow, crossed, symbol | .x1F500:before {  
   content: "\1F500";  
} | <span class="x1F500"><span class="hide">(Twisted Rightwards Arrows ≊ Shuffle Tracks Button)</span></span>  
U+1F501 | ⚠ | (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) | Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button  
  
arrow, clockwise, repeat, symbol | .x1F501:before {  
   content: "\1F501";  
} | <span class="x1F501"><span class="hide">(Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button)</span></span>  
U+1F502 | ⚠ | (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows With Circled One Overlay ≊ Repeat Single Button) | Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows With Circled One Overlay ≊ Repeat Single Button  
  
arrow, clockwise, once, symbol | .x1F502:before {  
   content: "\1F502";  
} | <span class="x1F502"><span class="hide">(Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows With Circled One Overlay ≊ Repeat Single Button)</span></span>  
U+23E9 | ⚠ | (Black Right-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast-Forword Button) | Black Right-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast-Forword Button  
  
arrow, double, fast, forward, sound, symbol | .x23E9:before {  
   content: "\23E9";  
} | <span class="x23E9"><span class="hide">(Black Right-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast-Forword Button)</span></span>  
U+23ED | ⚠ | (Black Right-Pointing Double Triangle With Vertical Bar ≊ Next Track Button) | Black Right-Pointing Double Triangle With Vertical Bar ≊ Next Track Button  
  
arrow, next scene, next track, sound, symbol, triangle | .x23ED:before {  
   content: "\23ED";  
} | <span class="x23ED"><span class="hide">(Black Right-Pointing Double Triangle With Vertical Bar ≊ Next Track Button)</span></span>  
U+23EF | ⚠ | (Black Right-Pointing Triangle With Double Vertical Bar ≊ Play Or Pause Button) | Black Right-Pointing Triangle With Double Vertical Bar ≊ Play Or Pause Button  
  
arrow, pause, play, right, sound, symbol, triangle | .x23EF:before {  
   content: "\23EF";  
} | <span class="x23EF"><span class="hide">(Black Right-Pointing Triangle With Double Vertical Bar ≊ Play Or Pause Button)</span></span>  
U+23EA | ⚠ | (Black Left-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast Reverse Button) | Black Left-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast Reverse Button  
  
arrow, double, rewind, sound, symbol | .x23EA:before {  
   content: "\23EA";  
} | <span class="x23EA"><span class="hide">(Black Left-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast Reverse Button)</span></span>  
U+23EE | ⚠ | (Black Left-Pointing Double Triangle With Vertical Bar ≊ Last Track Button) | Black Left-Pointing Double Triangle With Vertical Bar ≊ Last Track Button  
  
arrow, previous scene, previous track, sound, symbol, triangle | .x23EE:before {  
   content: "\23EE";  
} | <span class="x23EE"><span class="hide">(Black Left-Pointing Double Triangle With Vertical Bar ≊ Last Track Button)</span></span>  
U+23EB | ⚠ | (Black Up-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast Up Button) | Black Up-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast Up Button  
  
arrow, double, sound, symbol | .x23EB:before {  
   content: "\23EB";  
} | <span class="x23EB"><span class="hide">(Black Up-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast Up Button)</span></span>  
U+23EC | ⚠ | (Black Down-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast Down Button) | Black Down-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast Down Button  
  
arrow, double, down, sound, symbol | .x23EC:before {  
   content: "\23EC";  
} | <span class="x23EC"><span class="hide">(Black Down-Pointing Double Triangle ≊ Fast Down Button)</span></span>  
U+23F8 | ⚠ | (Double Vertical Bar ≊ Pause Button) | Double Vertical Bar ≊ Pause Button  
  
bar, double, pause, sound, symbol, vertical | .x23F8:before {  
   content: "\23F8";  
} | <span class="x23F8"><span class="hide">(Double Vertical Bar ≊ Pause Button)</span></span>  
U+23F9 | ⚠ | (Black Square For Stop ≊ Stop Button) | Black Square For Stop ≊ Stop Button  
  
sound, square, stop, symbol | .x23F9:before {  
   content: "\23F9";  
} | <span class="x23F9"><span class="hide">(Black Square For Stop ≊ Stop Button)</span></span>  
U+23FA | ⚠ | (Black Circle For Record ≊ Record Button) | Black Circle For Record ≊ Record Button  
  
circle, record, sound, symbol | .x23FA:before {  
   content: "\23FA";  
} | <span class="x23FA"><span class="hide">(Black Circle For Record ≊ Record Button)</span></span>  
U+23CF |  | (Eject Symbol ≊ Eject Button) | Eject Symbol ≊ Eject Button  
  
eject, sound, symbol | .x23CF:before {  
   content: "\23CF";  
} | <span class="x23CF"><span class="hide">(Eject Symbol ≊ Eject Button)</span></span>  
  
  


### Arrows

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+2B06 |  | (Upwards Black Arrow ≊ Up Arrow) | Upwards Black Arrow ≊ Up Arrow  
  
arrow, cardinal, direction, north, symbol | .x2B06:before {  
   content: "\2B06";  
} | <span class="x2B06"><span class="hide">(Upwards Black Arrow ≊ Up Arrow)</span></span>  
U+2197 |  | (North East Arrow ≊ Up-Right Arrow) | North East Arrow ≊ Up-Right Arrow  
  
arrow, direction, intercardinal, northeast, symbol | .x2197:before {  
   content: "\2197";  
} | <span class="x2197"><span class="hide">(North East Arrow ≊ Up-Right Arrow)</span></span>  
U+27A1 |  | (Black Rightwards Arrow ≊ Right Arrow) | Black Rightwards Arrow ≊ Right Arrow  
  
arrow, cardinal, direction, east, symbol | .x27A1:before {  
   content: "\27A1";  
} | <span class="x27A1"><span class="hide">(Black Rightwards Arrow ≊ Right Arrow)</span></span>  
U+2198 |  | (South East Arrow ≊ Down-Right Arrow) | South East Arrow ≊ Down-Right Arrow  
  
arrow, direction, intercardinal, southeast, symbol | .x2198:before {  
   content: "\2198";  
} | <span class="x2198"><span class="hide">(South East Arrow ≊ Down-Right Arrow)</span></span>  
U+2B07 |  | (Downwards Black Arrow ≊ Down Arrow) | Downwards Black Arrow ≊ Down Arrow  
  
arrow, cardinal, direction, down, south, symbol | .x2B07:before {  
   content: "\2B07";  
} | <span class="x2B07"><span class="hide">(Downwards Black Arrow ≊ Down Arrow)</span></span>  
U+2199 |  | (South West Arrow ≊ Down-Left Arrow) | South West Arrow ≊ Down-Left Arrow  
  
arrow, direction, intercardinal, southwest, symbol | .x2199:before {  
   content: "\2199";  
} | <span class="x2199"><span class="hide">(South West Arrow ≊ Down-Left Arrow)</span></span>  
U+2B05 |  | (Leftwards Black Arrow ≊ Left Arrow) | Leftwards Black Arrow ≊ Left Arrow  
  
arrow, cardinal, direction, symbol, west | .x2B05:before {  
   content: "\2B05";  
} | <span class="x2B05"><span class="hide">(Leftwards Black Arrow ≊ Left Arrow)</span></span>  
U+2196 |  | (North West Arrow ≊ Up-Left Arrow) | North West Arrow ≊ Up-Left Arrow  
  
arrow, direction, intercardinal, northwest, symbol | .x2196:before {  
   content: "\2196";  
} | <span class="x2196"><span class="hide">(North West Arrow ≊ Up-Left Arrow)</span></span>  
U+2195 |  | (Up Down Arrow ≊ Up-Down Arrow) | Up Down Arrow ≊ Up-Down Arrow  
  
arrow, symbol | .x2195:before {  
   content: "\2195";  
} | <span class="x2195"><span class="hide">(Up Down Arrow ≊ Up-Down Arrow)</span></span>  
U+2194 |  | (Left Right Arrow ≊ Left-Right Arrow) | Left Right Arrow ≊ Left-Right Arrow  
  
arrow, symbol | .x2194:before {  
   content: "\2194";  
} | <span class="x2194"><span class="hide">(Left Right Arrow ≊ Left-Right Arrow)</span></span>  
U+21A9 |  | (Leftwards Arrow With Hook ≊ Right Arrow Curving Left) | Leftwards Arrow With Hook ≊ Right Arrow Curving Left  
  
arrow, symbol | .x21A9:before {  
   content: "\21A9";  
} | <span class="x21A9"><span class="hide">(Leftwards Arrow With Hook ≊ Right Arrow Curving Left)</span></span>  
U+21AA |  | (Rightwards Arrow With Hook ≊ Left Arrow Curving Right) | Rightwards Arrow With Hook ≊ Left Arrow Curving Right  
  
arrow, symbol | .x21AA:before {  
   content: "\21AA";  
} | <span class="x21AA"><span class="hide">(Rightwards Arrow With Hook ≊ Left Arrow Curving Right)</span></span>  
U+2934 |  | (Arrow Pointing Rightwards Then Curving Upwards ≊ Right Arrow Curving Up) | Arrow Pointing Rightwards Then Curving Upwards ≊ Right Arrow Curving Up  
  
arrow, symbol | .x2934:before {  
   content: "\2934";  
} | <span class="x2934"><span class="hide">(Arrow Pointing Rightwards Then Curving Upwards ≊ Right Arrow Curving Up)</span></span>  
U+2935 |  | (Arrow Pointing Rightwards Then Curving Downwards ≊ Right Arrow Curving Down) | Arrow Pointing Rightwards Then Curving Downwards ≊ Right Arrow Curving Down  
  
arrow, down, symbol | .x2935:before {  
   content: "\2935";  
} | <span class="x2935"><span class="hide">(Arrow Pointing Rightwards Then Curving Downwards ≊ Right Arrow Curving Down)</span></span>  
U+1F503 |  | (Clockwise Downwards And Upwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Clockwise Vertical Arrows) | Clockwise Downwards And Upwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Clockwise Vertical Arrows  
  
arrow, clockwise, reload, symbol | .x1F503:before {  
   content: "\1F503";  
} | <span class="x1F503"><span class="hide">(Clockwise Downwards And Upwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Clockwise Vertical Arrows)</span></span>  
U+1F519 |  | (Back With Leftwards Arrow Above ≊ Back Arrow) | Back With Leftwards Arrow Above ≊ Back Arrow  
  
arrow, back, symbol | .x1F519:before {  
   content: "\1F519";  
} | <span class="x1F519"><span class="hide">(Back With Leftwards Arrow Above ≊ Back Arrow)</span></span>  
U+1F51A |  | (End With Leftwards Arrow Above ≊ End Arrow) | End With Leftwards Arrow Above ≊ End Arrow  
  
arrow, end, symbol | .x1F51A:before {  
   content: "\1F51A";  
} | <span class="x1F51A"><span class="hide">(End With Leftwards Arrow Above ≊ End Arrow)</span></span>  
U+1F51B |  | (On With Exclamation Mark With Left Right Arrow Above ≊ On! Arrow) | On With Exclamation Mark With Left Right Arrow Above ≊ On! Arrow  
  
arrow, mark, on, symbol | .x1F51B:before {  
   content: "\1F51B";  
} | <span class="x1F51B"><span class="hide">(On With Exclamation Mark With Left Right Arrow Above ≊ On! Arrow)</span></span>  
U+1F51C |  | (Soon With Rightwards Arrow Above ≊ Soon Arrow) | Soon With Rightwards Arrow Above ≊ Soon Arrow  
  
arrow, soon, symbol | .x1F51C:before {  
   content: "\1F51C";  
} | <span class="x1F51C"><span class="hide">(Soon With Rightwards Arrow Above ≊ Soon Arrow)</span></span>  
U+1F51D |  | (Top With Upwards Arrow Above ≊ Top Arrow) | Top With Upwards Arrow Above ≊ Top Arrow  
  
arrow, symbol, top, up | .x1F51D:before {  
   content: "\1F51D";  
} | <span class="x1F51D"><span class="hide">(Top With Upwards Arrow Above ≊ Top Arrow)</span></span>  
U+267B |  | (Black Universal Recycling Symbol ≊ Recycling Symbol) | Black Universal Recycling Symbol ≊ Recycling Symbol  
  
recycle, sign, symbol | .x267B:before {  
   content: "\267B";  
} | <span class="x267B"><span class="hide">(Black Universal Recycling Symbol ≊ Recycling Symbol)</span></span>  
  
  



	11. Miscellaneous (30-32)

### Computer Icons

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F507 | ⚠ | (Speaker With Cancellation Stroke ≊ Speaker Off) | Speaker With Cancellation Stroke ≊ Speaker Off  
  
mute, object, quiet, silent, sound, speaker, volume | .x1F507:before {  
   content: "\1F507";  
} | <span class="x1F507"><span class="hide">(Speaker With Cancellation Stroke ≊ Speaker Off)</span></span>  
U+1F508 | ⚠ | (Speaker ) | Speaker   
  
object, sound, speaker, volume | .x1F508:before {  
   content: "\1F508";  
} | <span class="x1F508"><span class="hide">(Speaker )</span></span>  
U+1F509 | ⚠ | (Speaker With One Sound Wave ≊ Speaker On) | Speaker With One Sound Wave ≊ Speaker On  
  
low, object, sound, speaker, volume, wave | .x1F509:before {  
   content: "\1F509";  
} | <span class="x1F509"><span class="hide">(Speaker With One Sound Wave ≊ Speaker On)</span></span>  
U+1F50A |  | (Speaker With Three Sound Waves ≊ Speaker Loud) | Speaker With Three Sound Waves ≊ Speaker Loud  
  
3, entertainment, high, loud, object, sound, speaker, three, volume | .x1F50A:before {  
   content: "\1F50A";  
} | <span class="x1F50A"><span class="hide">(Speaker With Three Sound Waves ≊ Speaker Loud)</span></span>  
U+1F4E2 |  | (Public Address Loudspeaker ≊ Loudspeaker) | Public Address Loudspeaker ≊ Loudspeaker  
  
communication, loud, loudspeaker, object, public address, sound | .x1F4E2:before {  
   content: "\1F4E2";  
} | <span class="x1F4E2"><span class="hide">(Public Address Loudspeaker ≊ Loudspeaker)</span></span>  
U+1F4E3 |  | (Cheering Megaphone ≊ Megaphone) | Cheering Megaphone ≊ Megaphone  
  
cheering, communication, megaphone, object, sound | .x1F4E3:before {  
   content: "\1F4E3";  
} | <span class="x1F4E3"><span class="hide">(Cheering Megaphone ≊ Megaphone)</span></span>  
U+1F515 | ⚠ | (Bell With Cancellation Stroke ≊ Bell With Slash) | Bell With Cancellation Stroke ≊ Bell With Slash  
  
bell, forbidden, mute, no, not, object, prohibited, quiet, silent, sound | .x1F515:before {  
   content: "\1F515";  
} | <span class="x1F515"><span class="hide">(Bell With Cancellation Stroke ≊ Bell With Slash)</span></span>  
U+1F4F1 |  | (Mobile Phone ) | Mobile Phone   
  
cell, communication, mobile, object, phone, telephone | .x1F4F1:before {  
   content: "\1F4F1";  
} | <span class="x1F4F1"><span class="hide">(Mobile Phone )</span></span>  
U+1F4F2 |  | (Mobile Phone With Rightwards Arrow At Left ≊ Mobile Phone With Arrow) | Mobile Phone With Rightwards Arrow At Left ≊ Mobile Phone With Arrow  
  
arrow, call, cell, communication, mobile, object, phone, receive, telephone | .x1F4F2:before {  
   content: "\1F4F2";  
} | <span class="x1F4F2"><span class="hide">(Mobile Phone With Rightwards Arrow At Left ≊ Mobile Phone With Arrow)</span></span>  
U+1F4DF |  | (Pager ) | Pager   
  
communication, object, office, pager | .x1F4DF:before {  
   content: "\1F4DF";  
} | <span class="x1F4DF"><span class="hide">(Pager )</span></span>  
U+1F4E0 |  | (Fax Machine ) | Fax Machine   
  
communication, fax, object, office | .x1F4E0:before {  
   content: "\1F4E0";  
} | <span class="x1F4E0"><span class="hide">(Fax Machine )</span></span>  
U+1F5A5 | ⚠ | (Desktop Computer ) | Desktop Computer   
  
computer, desktop, object, office | .x1F5A5:before {  
   content: "\1F5A5";  
} | <span class="x1F5A5"><span class="hide">(Desktop Computer )</span></span>  
U+1F5A8 | ⚠ | (Printer ) | Printer   
  
computer, object, office, printer | .x1F5A8:before {  
   content: "\1F5A8";  
} | <span class="x1F5A8"><span class="hide">(Printer )</span></span>  
U+2328 | ⚠ | (Keyboard ) | Keyboard   
  
computer, keyboard, object | .x2328:before {  
   content: "\2328";  
} | <span class="x2328"><span class="hide">(Keyboard )</span></span>  
U+1F5B1 | ⚠ | (Three Button Mouse ≊ Computer Mouse) | Three Button Mouse ≊ Computer Mouse  
  
3, button, computer, mouse, object, office, three | .x1F5B1:before {  
   content: "\1F5B1";  
} | <span class="x1F5B1"><span class="hide">(Three Button Mouse ≊ Computer Mouse)</span></span>  
U+1F5B2 | ⚠ | (Trackball ) | Trackball   
  
computer, object, office, trackball | .x1F5B2:before {  
   content: "\1F5B2";  
} | <span class="x1F5B2"><span class="hide">(Trackball )</span></span>  
U+1F4BD |  | (Minidisc ) | Minidisc   
  
computer, disk, entertainment, minidisk, object, office, optical | .x1F4BD:before {  
   content: "\1F4BD";  
} | <span class="x1F4BD"><span class="hide">(Minidisc )</span></span>  
U+1F4BE |  | (Floppy Disk ) | Floppy Disk   
  
computer, disk, floppy, object, office | .x1F4BE:before {  
   content: "\1F4BE";  
} | <span class="x1F4BE"><span class="hide">(Floppy Disk )</span></span>  
U+1F4BF |  | (Optical Disc ) | Optical Disc   
  
blu-ray, cd, computer, disk, dvd, object, office, optical | .x1F4BF:before {  
   content: "\1F4BF";  
} | <span class="x1F4BF"><span class="hide">(Optical Disc )</span></span>  
U+1F4C0 |  | (Dvd ) | Dvd   
  
blu-ray, cd, computer, disk, dvd, entertainment, object, office, optical | .x1F4C0:before {  
   content: "\1F4C0";  
} | <span class="x1F4C0"><span class="hide">(Dvd )</span></span>  
U+1F4E7 |  | (E-Mail Symbol ≊ E-Mail) | E-Mail Symbol ≊ E-Mail  
  
communication, e-mail, email, letter, mail, object, office | .x1F4E7:before {  
   content: "\1F4E7";  
} | <span class="x1F4E7"><span class="hide">(E-Mail Symbol ≊ E-Mail)</span></span>  
U+1F4E8 |  | (Incoming Envelope ) | Incoming Envelope   
  
communication, e-mail, email, envelope, incoming, letter, mail, object, office, receive | .x1F4E8:before {  
   content: "\1F4E8";  
} | <span class="x1F4E8"><span class="hide">(Incoming Envelope )</span></span>  
U+1F4E9 |  | (Envelope With Downwards Arrow Above ≊ Envelope With Arrow) | Envelope With Downwards Arrow Above ≊ Envelope With Arrow  
  
arrow, communication, down, e-mail, email, envelope, letter, mail, object, office, outgoing, sent | .x1F4E9:before {  
   content: "\1F4E9";  
} | <span class="x1F4E9"><span class="hide">(Envelope With Downwards Arrow Above ≊ Envelope With Arrow)</span></span>  
U+1F4E4 |  | (Outbox Tray ) | Outbox Tray   
  
box, communication, letter, mail, object, office, outbox, sent, tray | .x1F4E4:before {  
   content: "\1F4E4";  
} | <span class="x1F4E4"><span class="hide">(Outbox Tray )</span></span>  
U+1F4E5 |  | (Inbox Tray ) | Inbox Tray   
  
box, communication, inbox, letter, mail, object, office, receive, tray | .x1F4E5:before {  
   content: "\1F4E5";  
} | <span class="x1F4E5"><span class="hide">(Inbox Tray )</span></span>  
U+1F4EB |  | (Closed Mailbox With Raised Flag ) | Closed Mailbox With Raised Flag   
  
closed, communication, flag, mail, mailbox, object, office, postbox | .x1F4EB:before {  
   content: "\1F4EB";  
} | <span class="x1F4EB"><span class="hide">(Closed Mailbox With Raised Flag )</span></span>  
U+1F4EA |  | (Closed Mailbox With Lowered Flag ) | Closed Mailbox With Lowered Flag   
  
closed, communication, flag, lowered, mail, mailbox, object, office, postbox | .x1F4EA:before {  
   content: "\1F4EA";  
} | <span class="x1F4EA"><span class="hide">(Closed Mailbox With Lowered Flag )</span></span>  
U+1F4EC | ⚠ | (Open Mailbox With Raised Flag ) | Open Mailbox With Raised Flag   
  
communication, flag, mail, mailbox, object, office, open, postbox | .x1F4EC:before {  
   content: "\1F4EC";  
} | <span class="x1F4EC"><span class="hide">(Open Mailbox With Raised Flag )</span></span>  
U+1F4ED | ⚠ | (Open Mailbox With Lowered Flag ) | Open Mailbox With Lowered Flag   
  
communication, flag, lowered, mail, mailbox, object, office, open, postbox | .x1F4ED:before {  
   content: "\1F4ED";  
} | <span class="x1F4ED"><span class="hide">(Open Mailbox With Lowered Flag )</span></span>  
U+1F4EE |  | (Postbox ) | Postbox   
  
communication, mail, mailbox, object, office, postbox | .x1F4EE:before {  
   content: "\1F4EE";  
} | <span class="x1F4EE"><span class="hide">(Postbox )</span></span>  
U+1F5F3 | ⚠ | (Ballot Box With Ballot ) | Ballot Box With Ballot   
  
ballot, box, object | .x1F5F3:before {  
   content: "\1F5F3";  
} | <span class="x1F5F3"><span class="hide">(Ballot Box With Ballot )</span></span>  
U+1F4DD |  | (Memo ) | Memo   
  
communication, memo, object, office, pencil | .x1F4DD:before {  
   content: "\1F4DD";  
} | <span class="x1F4DD"><span class="hide">(Memo )</span></span>  
U+1F5C2 | ⚠ | (Card Index Dividers ) | Card Index Dividers   
  
card, dividers, index, object, office | .x1F5C2:before {  
   content: "\1F5C2";  
} | <span class="x1F5C2"><span class="hide">(Card Index Dividers )</span></span>  
U+1F4C5 |  | (Calendar ) | Calendar   
  
calendar, date, object, office | .x1F4C5:before {  
   content: "\1F4C5";  
} | <span class="x1F4C5"><span class="hide">(Calendar )</span></span>  
U+1F4C6 |  | (Tear-Off Calendar ) | Tear-Off Calendar   
  
calendar, object, office | .x1F4C6:before {  
   content: "\1F4C6";  
} | <span class="x1F4C6"><span class="hide">(Tear-Off Calendar )</span></span>  
U+1F5D2 | ⚠ | (Spiral Note Pad ≊ Spiral Notepad) | Spiral Note Pad ≊ Spiral Notepad  
  
note, object, office, pad, spiral | .x1F5D2:before {  
   content: "\1F5D2";  
} | <span class="x1F5D2"><span class="hide">(Spiral Note Pad ≊ Spiral Notepad)</span></span>  
U+1F5D3 | ⚠ | (Spiral Calendar Pad ≊ Spiral Calendar) | Spiral Calendar Pad ≊ Spiral Calendar  
  
calendar, object, office, pad, spiral | .x1F5D3:before {  
   content: "\1F5D3";  
} | <span class="x1F5D3"><span class="hide">(Spiral Calendar Pad ≊ Spiral Calendar)</span></span>  
U+1F4C7 |  | (Card Index ) | Card Index   
  
card, index, object, office, rolodex | .x1F4C7:before {  
   content: "\1F4C7";  
} | <span class="x1F4C7"><span class="hide">(Card Index )</span></span>  
U+1F5C3 | ⚠ | (Card File Box ) | Card File Box   
  
box, card, file, object, office | .x1F5C3:before {  
   content: "\1F5C3";  
} | <span class="x1F5C3"><span class="hide">(Card File Box )</span></span>  
U+1F512 |  | (Lock ) | Lock   
  
closed, lock, object | .x1F512:before {  
   content: "\1F512";  
} | <span class="x1F512"><span class="hide">(Lock )</span></span>  
U+1F513 |  | (Open Lock ) | Open Lock   
  
lock, object, open, unlock | .x1F513:before {  
   content: "\1F513";  
} | <span class="x1F513"><span class="hide">(Open Lock )</span></span>  
U+1F50F |  | (Lock With Ink Pen ≊ Lock With Pen) | Lock With Ink Pen ≊ Lock With Pen  
  
ink, lock, nib, object, pen, privacy | .x1F50F:before {  
   content: "\1F50F";  
} | <span class="x1F50F"><span class="hide">(Lock With Ink Pen ≊ Lock With Pen)</span></span>  
U+1F510 |  | (Closed Lock With Key ) | Closed Lock With Key   
  
closed, key, lock, object, secure | .x1F510:before {  
   content: "\1F510";  
} | <span class="x1F510"><span class="hide">(Closed Lock With Key )</span></span>  
U+1F511 |  | (Key ) | Key   
  
key, lock, object, password | .x1F511:before {  
   content: "\1F511";  
} | <span class="x1F511"><span class="hide">(Key )</span></span>  
U+1F517 |  | (Link Symbol ≊ Link) | Link Symbol ≊ Link  
  
link, object, symbol | .x1F517:before {  
   content: "\1F517";  
} | <span class="x1F517"><span class="hide">(Link Symbol ≊ Link)</span></span>  
U+1F4DB |  | (Name Badge ) | Name Badge   
  
badge, name, object, office | .x1F4DB:before {  
   content: "\1F4DB";  
} | <span class="x1F4DB"><span class="hide">(Name Badge )</span></span>  
U+1F505 | ⚠ | (Low Brightness Symbol ≊ Dim Button) | Low Brightness Symbol ≊ Dim Button  
  
brightness, dim, low, sign, symbol | .x1F505:before {  
   content: "\1F505";  
} | <span class="x1F505"><span class="hide">(Low Brightness Symbol ≊ Dim Button)</span></span>  
U+1F506 | ⚠ | (High Brightness Symbol ≊ Bright Button) | High Brightness Symbol ≊ Bright Button  
  
bright, brightness, sign, symbol | .x1F506:before {  
   content: "\1F506";  
} | <span class="x1F506"><span class="hide">(High Brightness Symbol ≊ Bright Button)</span></span>  
U+1F4F6 |  | (Antenna With Bars ≊ Antenna Bars) | Antenna With Bars ≊ Antenna Bars  
  
antenna, bar, cell, communication, mobile, object, phone, signal, symbol, telephone | .x1F4F6:before {  
   content: "\1F4F6";  
} | <span class="x1F4F6"><span class="hide">(Antenna With Bars ≊ Antenna Bars)</span></span>  
U+1F4F5 | ⚠ | (No Mobile Phones ) | No Mobile Phones   
  
cell, communication, forbidden, mobile, no, not, object, phone, prohibited, symbol, telephone | .x1F4F5:before {  
   content: "\1F4F5";  
} | <span class="x1F4F5"><span class="hide">(No Mobile Phones )</span></span>  
U+1F4F3 |  | (Vibration Mode ) | Vibration Mode   
  
cell, communication, mobile, mode, object, phone, symbol, telephone, vibration | .x1F4F3:before {  
   content: "\1F4F3";  
} | <span class="x1F4F3"><span class="hide">(Vibration Mode )</span></span>  
U+1F4F4 |  | (Mobile Phone Off ) | Mobile Phone Off   
  
cell, communication, mobile, object, off, phone, symbol, telephone | .x1F4F4:before {  
   content: "\1F4F4";  
} | <span class="x1F4F4"><span class="hide">(Mobile Phone Off )</span></span>  
U+1F520 |  | (Input Symbol For Latin Capital Letters ≊ Input Latin Uppercase) | Input Symbol For Latin Capital Letters ≊ Input Latin Uppercase  
  
input, latin, letters, symbol, uppercase, word | .x1F520:before {  
   content: "\1F520";  
} | <span class="x1F520"><span class="hide">(Input Symbol For Latin Capital Letters ≊ Input Latin Uppercase)</span></span>  
U+1F521 |  | (Input Symbol For Latin Small Letters ≊ Input Latin Lowercase) | Input Symbol For Latin Small Letters ≊ Input Latin Lowercase  
  
abcd, input, latin, letters, lowercase, symbol, word | .x1F521:before {  
   content: "\1F521";  
} | <span class="x1F521"><span class="hide">(Input Symbol For Latin Small Letters ≊ Input Latin Lowercase)</span></span>  
U+1F522 |  | (Input Symbol For Numbers ≊ Input Numbers) | Input Symbol For Numbers ≊ Input Numbers  
  
1234, input, numbers, symbol, word | .x1F522:before {  
   content: "\1F522";  
} | <span class="x1F522"><span class="hide">(Input Symbol For Numbers ≊ Input Numbers)</span></span>  
U+1F523 |  | (Input Symbol For Symbols ≊ Input Symbols) | Input Symbol For Symbols ≊ Input Symbols  
  
input, symbol, word | .x1F523:before {  
   content: "\1F523";  
} | <span class="x1F523"><span class="hide">(Input Symbol For Symbols ≊ Input Symbols)</span></span>  
U+1F524 |  | (Input Symbol For Latin Letters ≊ Input Latin Letters) | Input Symbol For Latin Letters ≊ Input Latin Letters  
  
abc, alphabet, input, latin, letters, symbol, word | .x1F524:before {  
   content: "\1F524";  
} | <span class="x1F524"><span class="hide">(Input Symbol For Latin Letters ≊ Input Latin Letters)</span></span>  
  
  


### Symbols: Giant & Enclosed

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+2705 |  | (White Heavy Check Mark ) | White Heavy Check Mark   
  
check, mark, sign, symbol | .x2705:before {  
   content: "\2705";  
} | <span class="x2705"><span class="hide">(White Heavy Check Mark )</span></span>  
U+2611 |  | (Ballot Box With Check ) | Ballot Box With Check   
  
ballot, box, check, sign, symbol | .x2611:before {  
   content: "\2611";  
} | <span class="x2611"><span class="hide">(Ballot Box With Check )</span></span>  
U+2714 |  | (Heavy Check Mark ) | Heavy Check Mark   
  
check, mark, sign, symbol | .x2714:before {  
   content: "\2714";  
} | <span class="x2714"><span class="hide">(Heavy Check Mark )</span></span>  
U+2716 |  | (Heavy Multiplication X ) | Heavy Multiplication X   
  
cancel, multiplication, multiply, sign, symbol, x | .x2716:before {  
   content: "\2716";  
} | <span class="x2716"><span class="hide">(Heavy Multiplication X )</span></span>  
U+274C |  | (Cross Mark ) | Cross Mark   
  
cancel, mark, multiplication, multiply, sign, symbol, x | .x274C:before {  
   content: "\274C";  
} | <span class="x274C"><span class="hide">(Cross Mark )</span></span>  
U+274E |  | (Negative Squared Cross Mark ≊ Cross Mark Button) | Negative Squared Cross Mark ≊ Cross Mark Button  
  
mark, sign, square, symbol | .x274E:before {  
   content: "\274E";  
} | <span class="x274E"><span class="hide">(Negative Squared Cross Mark ≊ Cross Mark Button)</span></span>  
U+2795 |  | (Heavy Plus Sign ) | Heavy Plus Sign   
  
math, plus, sign, symbol | .x2795:before {  
   content: "\2795";  
} | <span class="x2795"><span class="hide">(Heavy Plus Sign )</span></span>  
U+2796 |  | (Heavy Minus Sign ) | Heavy Minus Sign   
  
math, minus, sign, symbol | .x2796:before {  
   content: "\2796";  
} | <span class="x2796"><span class="hide">(Heavy Minus Sign )</span></span>  
U+2797 |  | (Heavy Division Sign ) | Heavy Division Sign   
  
division, math, sign, symbol | .x2797:before {  
   content: "\2797";  
} | <span class="x2797"><span class="hide">(Heavy Division Sign )</span></span>  
U+27B0 |  | (Curly Loop ) | Curly Loop   
  
curl, loop, sign, symbol | .x27B0:before {  
   content: "\27B0";  
} | <span class="x27B0"><span class="hide">(Curly Loop )</span></span>  
U+27BF |  | (Double Curly Loop ) | Double Curly Loop   
  
curl, double, loop, sign, symbol | .x27BF:before {  
   content: "\27BF";  
} | <span class="x27BF"><span class="hide">(Double Curly Loop )</span></span>  
U+203C |  | (Double Exclamation Mark ) | Double Exclamation Mark   
  
bangbang, exclamation, mark, punctuation, symbol, word | .x203C:before {  
   content: "\203C";  
} | <span class="x203C"><span class="hide">(Double Exclamation Mark )</span></span>  
U+2049 |  | (Exclamation Question Mark ) | Exclamation Question Mark   
  
exclamation, interrobang, mark, punctuation, question, symbol, word | .x2049:before {  
   content: "\2049";  
} | <span class="x2049"><span class="hide">(Exclamation Question Mark )</span></span>  
U+2753 |  | (Black Question Mark Ornament ≊ Question Mark) | Black Question Mark Ornament ≊ Question Mark  
  
mark, punctuation, question, symbol, word | .x2753:before {  
   content: "\2753";  
} | <span class="x2753"><span class="hide">(Black Question Mark Ornament ≊ Question Mark)</span></span>  
U+2754 |  | (White Question Mark Ornament ≊ White Question Mark) | White Question Mark Ornament ≊ White Question Mark  
  
mark, outlined, punctuation, question, symbol, word | .x2754:before {  
   content: "\2754";  
} | <span class="x2754"><span class="hide">(White Question Mark Ornament ≊ White Question Mark)</span></span>  
U+2755 |  | (White Exclamation Mark Ornament ≊ White Exclamation Mark) | White Exclamation Mark Ornament ≊ White Exclamation Mark  
  
exclamation, mark, outlined, punctuation, symbol, word | .x2755:before {  
   content: "\2755";  
} | <span class="x2755"><span class="hide">(White Exclamation Mark Ornament ≊ White Exclamation Mark)</span></span>  
U+2757 |  | (Heavy Exclamation Mark Symbol ≊ Exclamation Mark) | Heavy Exclamation Mark Symbol ≊ Exclamation Mark  
  
exclamation, mark, punctuation, symbol, word | .x2757:before {  
   content: "\2757";  
} | <span class="x2757"><span class="hide">(Heavy Exclamation Mark Symbol ≊ Exclamation Mark)</span></span>  
U+00A9 |  | (Copyright Sign ≊ Copyright) | Copyright Sign ≊ Copyright  
  
copyright, symbol, word | .x00A9:before {  
   content: "\00A9";  
} | <span class="x00A9"><span class="hide">(Copyright Sign ≊ Copyright)</span></span>  
U+00AE |  | (Registered Sign ≊ Registered) | Registered Sign ≊ Registered  
  
registered, symbol, word | .x00AE:before {  
   content: "\00AE";  
} | <span class="x00AE"><span class="hide">(Registered Sign ≊ Registered)</span></span>  
U+2122 |  | (Trade Mark Sign ≊ Trade Mark) | Trade Mark Sign ≊ Trade Mark  
  
mark, symbol, tm, trademark, word | .x2122:before {  
   content: "\2122";  
} | <span class="x2122"><span class="hide">(Trade Mark Sign ≊ Trade Mark)</span></span>  
U+1F51E |  | (No One Under Eighteen Symbol ≊ No One Under Eighteen) | No One Under Eighteen Symbol ≊ No One Under Eighteen  
  
18, age restriction, eighteen, forbidden, no, not, prohibited, symbol, underage, word | .x1F51E:before {  
   content: "\1F51E";  
} | <span class="x1F51E"><span class="hide">(No One Under Eighteen Symbol ≊ No One Under Eighteen)</span></span>  
U+1F170 |  | (Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter A ≊ A Button) | Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter A ≊ A Button  
  
a, blood, symbol, word | .x1F170:before {  
   content: "\1F170";  
} | <span class="x1F170"><span class="hide">(Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter A ≊ A Button)</span></span>  
U+1F18E |  | (Negative Squared Ab ≊ Ab Button) | Negative Squared Ab ≊ Ab Button  
  
ab, blood, symbol, word | .x1F18E:before {  
   content: "\1F18E";  
} | <span class="x1F18E"><span class="hide">(Negative Squared Ab ≊ Ab Button)</span></span>  
U+1F171 |  | (Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter B ≊ B Button) | Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter B ≊ B Button  
  
b, blood, symbol, word | .x1F171:before {  
   content: "\1F171";  
} | <span class="x1F171"><span class="hide">(Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter B ≊ B Button)</span></span>  
U+1F191 |  | (Squared Cl ) | Squared Cl   
  
cl, symbol, word | .x1F191:before {  
   content: "\1F191";  
} | <span class="x1F191"><span class="hide">(Squared Cl )</span></span>  
U+1F192 |  | (Squared Cool ) | Squared Cool   
  
cool, symbol, word | .x1F192:before {  
   content: "\1F192";  
} | <span class="x1F192"><span class="hide">(Squared Cool )</span></span>  
U+1F193 |  | (Squared Free ) | Squared Free   
  
free, symbol, word | .x1F193:before {  
   content: "\1F193";  
} | <span class="x1F193"><span class="hide">(Squared Free )</span></span>  
U+1F194 |  | (Squared Id ) | Squared Id   
  
id, identity, symbol, word | .x1F194:before {  
   content: "\1F194";  
} | <span class="x1F194"><span class="hide">(Squared Id )</span></span>  
U+24C2 |  | (Circled Latin Capital Letter M ≊ Circled Letter M) | Circled Latin Capital Letter M ≊ Circled Letter M  
  
circle, m, place, symbol, word | .x24C2:before {  
   content: "\24C2";  
} | <span class="x24C2"><span class="hide">(Circled Latin Capital Letter M ≊ Circled Letter M)</span></span>  
U+1F195 |  | (Squared New ) | Squared New   
  
new, symbol, word | .x1F195:before {  
   content: "\1F195";  
} | <span class="x1F195"><span class="hide">(Squared New )</span></span>  
U+1F196 |  | (Squared Ng ) | Squared Ng   
  
ng, symbol, word | .x1F196:before {  
   content: "\1F196";  
} | <span class="x1F196"><span class="hide">(Squared Ng )</span></span>  
U+1F17E |  | (Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter O ≊ O Button) | Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter O ≊ O Button  
  
blood, o, symbol, word | .x1F17E:before {  
   content: "\1F17E";  
} | <span class="x1F17E"><span class="hide">(Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter O ≊ O Button)</span></span>  
U+1F197 |  | (Squared Ok ) | Squared Ok   
  
ok, symbol, word | .x1F197:before {  
   content: "\1F197";  
} | <span class="x1F197"><span class="hide">(Squared Ok )</span></span>  
U+1F17F |  | (Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter P ≊ P Button) | Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter P ≊ P Button  
  
parking, place, sign, symbol, word | .x1F17F:before {  
   content: "\1F17F";  
} | <span class="x1F17F"><span class="hide">(Negative Squared Latin Capital Letter P ≊ P Button)</span></span>  
U+1F198 |  | (Squared Sos ) | Squared Sos   
  
help, sos, symbol, word | .x1F198:before {  
   content: "\1F198";  
} | <span class="x1F198"><span class="hide">(Squared Sos )</span></span>  
U+1F199 |  | (Squared Up With Exclamation Mark ≊ Up! Button) | Squared Up With Exclamation Mark ≊ Up! Button  
  
mark, symbol, up, word | .x1F199:before {  
   content: "\1F199";  
} | <span class="x1F199"><span class="hide">(Squared Up With Exclamation Mark ≊ Up! Button)</span></span>  
U+1F19A |  | (Squared Vs ) | Squared Vs   
  
symbol, versus, vs, word | .x1F19A:before {  
   content: "\1F19A";  
} | <span class="x1F19A"><span class="hide">(Squared Vs )</span></span>  
  
  


### Enclosed Kana and Ideographs

###### Unicode

| 

###### ⚠

| 

###### Emoji

| 

###### Title & Keywords

| 

###### CSS

| 

###### HTML  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
U+1F201 |  | (Squared Katakana Koko ) | Squared Katakana Koko   
  
japanese, symbol, word | .x1F201:before {  
   content: "\1F201";  
} | <span class="x1F201"><span class="hide">(Squared Katakana Koko )</span></span>  
U+1F202 |  | (Squared Katakana Sa ) | Squared Katakana Sa   
  
japanese, symbol, word | .x1F202:before {  
   content: "\1F202";  
} | <span class="x1F202"><span class="hide">(Squared Katakana Sa )</span></span>  
U+1F237 |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6708 ≊ Squared Moon Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6708 ≊ Squared Moon Ideograph  
  
japanese, symbol, word | .x1F237:before {  
   content: "\1F237";  
} | <span class="x1F237"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6708 ≊ Squared Moon Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F236 |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6709 ≊ Squared Exist Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6709 ≊ Squared Exist Ideograph  
  
japanese, symbol, word | .x1F236:before {  
   content: "\1F236";  
} | <span class="x1F236"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6709 ≊ Squared Exist Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F22F |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6307 ≊ Squared Finger Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6307 ≊ Squared Finger Ideograph  
  
japanese, symbol, word | .x1F22F:before {  
   content: "\1F22F";  
} | <span class="x1F22F"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6307 ≊ Squared Finger Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F250 |  | (Circled Ideograph Advantage ≊ Circled Advantage Ideograph) | Circled Ideograph Advantage ≊ Circled Advantage Ideograph  
  
japanese, symbol, word | .x1F250:before {  
   content: "\1F250";  
} | <span class="x1F250"><span class="hide">(Circled Ideograph Advantage ≊ Circled Advantage Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F239 |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-5272 ≊ Squared Divide Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-5272 ≊ Squared Divide Ideograph  
  
japanese, symbol, word | .x1F239:before {  
   content: "\1F239";  
} | <span class="x1F239"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-5272 ≊ Squared Divide Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F21A |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7121 ≊ Squared Negation Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7121 ≊ Squared Negation Ideograph  
  
japanese, symbol, word | .x1F21A:before {  
   content: "\1F21A";  
} | <span class="x1F21A"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7121 ≊ Squared Negation Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F232 |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7981 ≊ Squared Prohibit Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7981 ≊ Squared Prohibit Ideograph  
  
japanese, symbol, word | .x1F232:before {  
   content: "\1F232";  
} | <span class="x1F232"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7981 ≊ Squared Prohibit Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F251 |  | (Circled Ideograph Accept ≊ Circled Accept Ideograph) | Circled Ideograph Accept ≊ Circled Accept Ideograph  
  
chinese, symbol, word | .x1F251:before {  
   content: "\1F251";  
} | <span class="x1F251"><span class="hide">(Circled Ideograph Accept ≊ Circled Accept Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F238 |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7533 ≊ Squared Apply Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7533 ≊ Squared Apply Ideograph  
  
chinese, symbol, word | .x1F238:before {  
   content: "\1F238";  
} | <span class="x1F238"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7533 ≊ Squared Apply Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F234 |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-5408 ≊ Squared Together Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-5408 ≊ Squared Together Ideograph  
  
chinese, symbol, word | .x1F234:before {  
   content: "\1F234";  
} | <span class="x1F234"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-5408 ≊ Squared Together Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F233 |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7A7A ≊ Squared Empty Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7A7A ≊ Squared Empty Ideograph  
  
chinese, symbol, word | .x1F233:before {  
   content: "\1F233";  
} | <span class="x1F233"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-7A7A ≊ Squared Empty Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+3297 |  | (Circled Ideograph Congratulation ≊ Circled Congratulate Ideograph) | Circled Ideograph Congratulation ≊ Circled Congratulate Ideograph  
  
chinese, congratulation, congratulations, ideograph, symbol, word | .x3297:before {  
   content: "\3297";  
} | <span class="x3297"><span class="hide">(Circled Ideograph Congratulation ≊ Circled Congratulate Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+3299 |  | (Circled Ideograph Secret ≊ Circled Secret Ideograph) | Circled Ideograph Secret ≊ Circled Secret Ideograph  
  
chinese, ideograph, secret, symbol, word | .x3299:before {  
   content: "\3299";  
} | <span class="x3299"><span class="hide">(Circled Ideograph Secret ≊ Circled Secret Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F23A |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-55B6 ≊ Squared Operating Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-55B6 ≊ Squared Operating Ideograph  
  
chinese, symbol, word | .x1F23A:before {  
   content: "\1F23A";  
} | <span class="x1F23A"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-55B6 ≊ Squared Operating Ideograph)</span></span>  
U+1F235 |  | (Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6E80 ≊ Squared Fullness Ideograph) | Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6E80 ≊ Squared Fullness Ideograph  
  
chinese, symbol, word | .x1F235:before {  
   content: "\1F235";  
} | <span class="x1F235"><span class="hide">(Squared Cjk Unified Ideograph-6E80 ≊ Squared Fullness Ideograph)</span></span>  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flags are not included here. Flags are another combined character emoji, and I'll get to them when I have time. Also, most - if not all - flags will only display correctly on Apple and most mobile devices.


End file.
